Dos chicos, un elegido
by Nagisa Valliere
Summary: Cuando crees encontrar al amor de tu vida, la persona indicada para ti, pero a veces el destino se encarga de ponerte en un camino dificil. Te llega a hacer conocer a otra persona que a pesar de ser todo lo contrario a ti, tiene ese algo que llama tu atención. Malas bromas del destino estar enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo y lo peor ambos sean hermanos. SasuSaku vs ItaSaku
1. Tiempo de presentaciones

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 1

**Tiempo de presentaciones**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a darme en mi cara, suspire molesta tapándome con la almohada aun no quería despertar, escuche el tocar de mi puerta para que despertara, y el llamado de mi mamá para levantarme e ir a desayunar, con toda la dificultad del mundo me pare y estire. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y luego al ropero para tomar mi uniforme, el cual era una falda tableada negra arriba de la rodilla, una playera blanca de mangas cortas, con negro en las mangas y en el cuello, tenía que usar un moño grueso rojo alrededor del cuello de la camisa, mis zapatos negros. Me cepille mi largo cabello rosa el cual me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, me puse mi listón rojo en la cabeza en forma de diadema, corrí al comedor ya estaba todo listo, desayune tranquilamente mi café con el huevo y tocino que había preparado mi mama, la cual estaba tomando su café antes de ir al trabajo, tocaron la puerta y mi mama fue a revisar

-Sakura ya llegaron por ti-me apresure a terminar deje los trastes en el lavabo y coloque mi mochila en mi hombro

-Gracias por la comida, me voy-me despide con un beso de mi mama y salí hacia la entrada donde un guapo pelirrojo me esperaba-Hola guapo ¿Cómo estás?-le hable en modo coqueto a lo que él me sonrió

-Estupendo ahora que puedo verte, hermosa-le sonreí y corrí a abrazarlo, a lo cual me correspondió-Vengo a secuestrar a una linda peli-rosa-comencé a reír separándome de él

-Espero que me secuestres llevándome a la escuela, porque hoy tengo un examen-se comenzó a reír

-No lo sé, que tal si no te quiero llevar a la escuela si no a otro lugar

-¿Cómo el muelle?-asintió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-Estaría bien pero de verdad tengo que ir a ese examen

-Eres una matada-lo mire molesta en lo que íbamos en dirección a su carro

-Y tu un vago Sasori-se rio y alzo sus hombros

-Puede ser-ya dentro del carro comenzó el trayecto hacia la escuela-Pero en serio Sakura apenas llevamos una semana en la escuela y ya estas de matada

-Pues que quieres, es mi primera semana en la preparatoria tengo que echarle ganas, no estaré de vaga como tú, como ya es tu ultimo año por eso no te estresas tanto-el uniforme de la escuela para los chicos era un pantalón negro, playera blanca con mangas hasta el codo, y saco negro con corbata roja, zapatos negros para completar

-Exactamente-me sonrió divertido a lo cual rodé los ojos. Sasori estaba en un último año de preparatoria, era pelirrojo, ojos color miel, un poco más alto que yo, era apuesto y por lo que sabía era uno de los chicos populares en la preparatoria-¿Ya hiciste algún amigo en la escuela?

-Sabes que esta la loca de Ino conmigo

-¿Yamanaka? Es verdad lo había olvidado

-También me comencé a llevar con una chica llamada Tenten

-Que bien Sakura, esta semana que paso no te eh podido presentar a mis amigos pero entre estos días lo hare-le sonreí y rodé los ojos-Hemos llegado-alce la vista, efectivamente habíamos llegado a la preparatoria Konoha, salimos del auto el cargaba mi mochila y la de él. Caminamos por el campus hasta llegar a los salones-Por cierto ¿ya sabes que taller escogerás?

-No, aun no, son en esta semana las inscripciones ¿no?

-Si, en estos días se comienzan a anunciar cuando será cada uno

-Creo es tonto preguntar a cual te unirás ¿verdad?-se comenzó a reír y asintió. A Sasori le encantaban las marionetas por lo cual se había metido en un club donde creaban marionetas, el era muy bueno en eso, hacia geniales creaciones. Era obligatorio en toda la preparatoria llevar por lo menos un taller de los que había ahí

-Bien señorita hemos llegado a su salón-me sonrió pasándome la mochila, se inclino y me dio un beso en la frente-Espero verte en la salida, nos vemos-se despidió con la mano desapareciendo de mi vista, ingrese al salón yendo hacia el lugar que había escogido

-¡Frentona!-mi loca amiga se acerco a mí abrazándome, hasta llegar a asfixiarme

-¡Cerda! ¡Me asfixio!-me soltó comenzándose a reír

-Lo siento me pase de nuevo ¿no es así?-se rio y se sentó delante mío, Ino Yamanaka rubia con ojos azules, cabello largo en una coleta y mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas-Te trajo el guapísimo de Sasori-tenía esa mirada de borrega enamorada, rodé los ojos y después la mire molesta

-Sabes que no me gusta esa mirada tuya

-Vamos Saku no seas tan celosa ¿quieres?-se rio divertida a lo cual alce los hombros-Mira ya llego Tenten-mire hacia la entrada del salón, efectivamente había llegado Tenten Yamamoto, ella tenía el cabello largo y castaño que recogía en dos chongos, sus ojos color marrón

-Chicas ¿estudiaron?-así comenzamos a platicar hasta que llego el maestro, las clases trascurrieron normal, llego la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos juntas en la cafetería. Llego un castaño quien llevaba su cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta, de ojos perlados a nuestra mesa, Neji Hyuga bastante apuesto también, un amigo de Tenten con quien nos habíamos empezado a llevar muy bien

* * *

-¿Qué tal les fue en el examen?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Pésimo, se me olvidaron las respuestas-suspiro mi amiga rubia con pesadumbre

-A mi también se me olvidaron algunas-hablo Tenten con tristeza me miraron y me sentí algo incomoda

-Creo que bien

-Siempre has sido un cerebrito frentona-mire mal a mi amiga, ya iba a protestar hasta que alguien toco mi hombro

-Hola hermosa ¿puedes venir un segundo?-mire a la persona que me llamaba, aquel pelirrojo que me mostraba una gran sonrisa

-Claro...cierto no te eh presentado-mire a mis acompañantes que me veían interrogantes-El es Sasori Akasuna, te presento a Tenten Yamamoto y Neji Hyuga, a Ino ya la conoces

-Mucho gusto-corearon los aludidos, hice una reverencia en modo de disculpa y seguí a Sasori

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te voy a presentar a mis amigos-tomo mi mano y me encamino hacia donde estaban, lo mire dudosa-Por cierto también quería decirte que te apures en ver lo del taller, hoy empezaran las inscripciones ¿ya has pensado en cual?

-No hasta que vea cuales pondrán-asintió y llegamos hasta su mesa, todos los que se encontraban ahí me miraron interrogantes haciéndome sentir incomoda

-Les presento ella es Sakura Haruno Akasuna-algunos sonrieron, otro se veían confusos-Ellos son Kisame Hozuki, Konan Shinozaki, Nagato Sakurai, Deidara Ichinose e Itachi Uchiha-señalo a cada uno de los presentes los cuales hacían una pequeña reverencia al ser nombrados, les sonreí nerviosa e hice una reverencia, mire a Sasori que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Vaya Sasori tu novia es muy hermosa-hablo un rubio de ojos azules el que respondía por el nombre de Deidara, su cabello largo lo tenía amarrado en una coleta

-Tiene razón Deidara, es una chica muy linda-le hablo con picardía la única chica del grupo Konan que era muy atractiva su cabella azul corto lacio, ojos color ámbar

-No sabía que te gustaran pequeñas Sasori-hablo el chico de piel color azul pálido, con ojos blancos y pequeños, en las mejillas tenia marcas que parecían agallas. Su cabello color azul encrespado el que respondía por el nombre de Kisame, me sonroje por lo que dijo mirando al piso, Sasori tenía una cara que mostraba ganas de golpearlo

-Están equivocados todos-miro molesto a sus amigos a lo que todos se miraron sin entender nada-Serán idiotas ¿recuerdan cual es mi nombre?-se quedaron reflexionando, y después sonrieron apenados, mirándonos-Tantos años y se olvidan de algo tan simple-bufo molesto

-Podría haber sido una gran coincidencia-explico el chico de piel blanquecina, su cabello era liso y rojo con ojos color grisáceos, Nagato quien me veía apenado

-Concuerdo con Nagato-Itachi de cabello color negro largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y ojos ónix, muy apuesto

-Como sea-dieron el toque de inicio a clases-Te iré a dejar, Sakura-me despedí de todos a lo que correspondieron, cuando íbamos hacia el salón muchas chicas me miraban con odio y envidia

-Es tu culpa Sasori-le reclame molesta a lo que me miro interrogante-Todas las chicas me miran con odio por ti-comenzó a reír

-El precio de ser popular-rodé los ojos

-Eres un tonto Akasuna

-¿Celosa Haruno?-me miro divertido a lo cual lo golpee

-Sí y mucho-me abrazo protectoramente antes de entrar a mi salón

-Eres una tonta-me separo y me dio un beso en la frente-Nos vemos en la salida-me metí a mi salón. Muchos de mis compañeros no me quitaban la vista de encima, me sentí incomoda, fui directo hacia mis amigos que esperaban por mi lugar

-Sakura tu novio es muy guapo-hablo con una sonrisa Tenten apenas me acerque, Ino se comenzó a reír a lo cual ambos castaños la miraron extrañados

-El no es mi novio-me miraron sin comprender, con algo de tristeza suponiendo cosas que no, suspire-Sasori es mi primo-su mirada cambio a una que se distinguía las miles de preguntas que tenían en su mente-Su papa y mi mama son hermanos, Sasori es mi primo pero al ser nueva y ver cómo nos llevamos todos tienden a confundir nuestra relación con noviazgo, el siempre ha sido como mi hermano mayor, por eso nos llevamos tan bien mas que primos parecemos hermanos

-Ya entiendo, perdona Sakura por pensar cosas que no, pero como acabas de decir, por cómo se llevan da a entender otra cosa-me sonrió Tenten a lo cual correspondí

-No te preocupes, todos lo hacen de hecho sus amigos hasta hace un momento lo hicieron hasta que cayeron en cuenta en los apellidos

-Es fácil confundirse-sonrió Neji, el era amigo de Tenten, cuando lo conocimos era muy serio pero al paso de estos días se veía más alegre con nosotras

-Siempre me parece gracioso cuando esto pasa-Ino se limpiaba las lagrimas debido a su risa, ella al ser mi amiga de la infancia sabía perfectamente de Sasori, pero obviamente que al ser un hermano para mí me encelaba demasiado de cualquiera que lo viera como mi amiga lo veía a veces. De nuevo comenzaron las clases ya para la ultima hora nos hicieron anuncios de los talleres que había, anunciando que hoy comenzarían las inscripciones, después de ver los múltiples talleres, comenzamos a comentar cual escogeríamos

-Me gusta el de pintura y escultura, creo tomare ese-hablo pensativo Neji dirigiéndonos una sonrisa

-No sé, también me llama la atención pero creo que me iré por el de marionetas-sonrió Tenten, a lo cual sonreí imaginando a mi amiga con mi primo hablar por horas de sus creaciones

-De todos creo que el mas fácil es el de teatro, así que tomare ese-sonrió triunfante Ino

-Yo también estaba pensando en ese

-Genial frente de marquesina tomemos ese juntas-después de hacer el papeleo ya estábamos inscritas, fue la hora de salida por lo que espere a Sasori en la entrada de la escuela, alguien choco conmigo haciendo que los libros que traía en mis manos cayeran al piso

-Lo siento, no me fije-mire a la persona que estaba ayudándome a recoger mis cosas, sus ojos ónix se clavaron en mis jade

-No te preocupes ¿Itachi?

-Así es-sonrió amablemente pasándome los libros-Sakura ¿no?-asentí con una sonrisa-Perdona si te hicimos sentir incomoda por lo de hace rato

-No te preocupes, suele pasarnos siempre

-Si nos lo comento Sasori, por cierto ya venía para acá, supongo que lo estas esperando-asentí y sonrió-Bueno Sakura-

-Itachi te podrías apurar-miramos hacia el frente un chico muy parecido a él, pero a la vez diferente estaba ahí, su cabello corto negro, sus ojos ónix, era muy atractivo como Itachi, se me hacia algo conocido

-Te dejo Sakura, esperan por mí-se despidió con la mano, lo vi dirigirse a ese chico y ambos se perdieron de mi vista ¿Por qué me resultaba familiar? No le di mayor importancia ya que llego Sasori a mi lado

-¿Ya estas lista?-asentí, el tomo mi mochila y nos fuimos hacia el carro, después del recorrido llegue a casa, nos despedimos, mis padres aun no llegaban del trabajo prepare la comida y me dirigí a la sala a ver la tele en lo que esperaba que llegaran, mi celular comenzó a sonar

-¿Bueno?

-_Frentona ¿ya llegaste a casa?_

_-_Así es Ino ¿Qué pasa?

-_Nada, solo estoy aburrida, aun no llega papá para comer, mi mamá y yo lo esperamos_

_-_Tampoco han llegado mis padres, los ando esperando

-_Oye frentona ¿verdad que soy hermosa?-_rodee los ojos por sus locuras

-Porque la pregunta

-_La verdad hay alguien del salón que llama mucho mi atención, pero no sé si me haga caso-_suspiro

-¿Quién? Dime Ino

-_Es un chico apuesto de nuestro salón con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color-_me quede pensativa por su descripción, sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto

-Lo siento, no eh puesto atención a nuestros compañeros solo en Tenten y Neji

-_Mañana en el salón te lo enseñare_

-Tonta recuerda que mañana a primera hora tenemos el taller-oí su risa al otro lado del teléfono, escuche la puerta de la casa cerrarse mis padres habían llegado

-_Sakura te dejo, mi papá llego, adiós-_me despedí y colgamos, salude a mis padres, comimos juntos, llego la noche hice mis deberes. Al otro día en la escuela estábamos en un salón, había llegado primero que Ino me sentía algo extraña ya que había muchas caras que no conocía, algunas familiares al ser mis compañeros de salón o eso creía-¡Frentona!-de nuevo su abrazo asfixiante

-Chicos comenzaremos las clases-después de casi volver a morir por el abrazo de Yamanaka, había llegado la profesora del taller-Han escogido el taller de teatro, como sabrán es un arte magnifica representado obras, pudiendo sacar emociones, divertirse-la maestra siguió con su discurso veía a algunos de los que estaban ahí-Empecemos con ejercicio en parejas, yo las formare-comenzó a formar los equipos, me sentí algo nerviosa por saber con quién me tocaría, hasta después un chico se paro frente a mí, cabello corto rubio, ojos azules, y sonrisa zorruna, le correspondí el gesto

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto-me sonrió enormemente

-Mucho gusto, soy Haruno Sakura-sonreí, comenzamos los ejercicios, en ese tiempo aquel rubio había bromeado, haciéndome reír, era muy hiperactivo pero muy agradable, se me hizo familiar por lo que lo vi con duda cosa que parece noto

-Sakura-chan creo que eres más despistada de lo que yo soy ¡Dattebayo!-lo mire confundida-Ambos vamos en el mismo salón

-¿De verdad? Lo siento, no eh puesto mucha atención en mis compañeros-le sonreí en modo de disculpa

-No te preocupes, me caes bien Sakura-chan, seamos amigos de ahora en adelante-sonreí sincera y le di la mano, al parecer había hecho un nuevo amigo-Dime ¿Por qué tomaste teatro?

-Pensé que sería fácil y me gusta también ¿y tú?

-Porque pensé que sería sencilla, solo aprenderte líneas y decirlas, muy simple-sonrió-De hecho apunte a mi mejor amigo aunque casi me mata pero no quería estar solo

-Yo también estoy con mi mejor amiga –estábamos sentados platicando muy a gusto, escuche la campana de termino del taller

-Dobe la clase termino, larguémonos-mire a la persona que estaba frente a mí, era aquel chico de ayer, el que se parecía a Itachi, me miro y después regreso su atención a Naruto, ahora entendía si él era el amigo del que hablaba Naruto, el también era mi compañero, por cual por eso se me había hecho familiar ayer que lo vi

-Teme, no seas tan grosero mira te presento ella es Sakura Haruno y el es mi mejor amigo el teme Sa-

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás tomando este taller también?-miramos a quien apareció a la izquierda de nosotros

-¿Itachi? Hola, si tome este taller, que alegría verte-le sonreí ante la mirada extraña de mis dos acompañantes

-Hmp, Aniki, no te había visto-hablo el azabache amigo de Naruto, me sorprendí, que tonta era claro que por eso se parecían tanto, eran hermanos, me dieron ganas de golpearme por lo obvio

-¿Conoces al hermano del teme?-hablo sorprendido Naruto-Es verdad el es Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache menor solo cabeceo en mi dirección, tenía un semblante bastante serio

-¡Sakura hora de irnos!-grito Ino llegando a mi lado mirando a los tres chicos, quienes la miraron y mi amiga se sonrojo-Lo siento por interrumpir

-No te preocupes ya nos íbamos ¡Dattebayo!-hablo con una sonrisa el rubio-Nos vemos en el salón Sakura-chan-el rubio hiperactivo se despidió con la mano de mi, y el menor azabache lo siguió sin siquiera mirarme

-Bueno Sakura yo también me retiro, ahorita empezare mis clases-Itachi hizo una leve reverencia y salió del salón, fui junto a Ino. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón, mi amiga no dejaba de mirarme pícaramente

-¿Qué?-le exprese molesta por su mirada

-No nada, solo que perdona por interrumpir, eh-sonrió de manera burlona

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh vamos Sakura, estabas con tres chicos muy guapos, quien te viera frente de marquesina

-Estás loca-le dije molesta por su tontería, entramos al salón caminando hacia nuestros lugares

-¡Te acusare con Sasori!-grito antes de correr hacia nuestros asientos, me sonroje pero por enojo alce la vista y se encontraban frente a mi Naruto y Sasuke quienes me veían interrogantes, con vergüenza pase de largo y llegue a donde ya estaban mis amigos, esta me las pagaba Ino

-¿Y bien qué tal te fue en tu primer día?-pregunto el pelirrojo que había ido por mí al salón, para ir a la cafetería, adelantándome a mis amigos

-Todo bien, conocí a un nuevo chico que se hizo mi amigo-me miro algo molesto y me reí-¿Celoso?

-Algo, sabes que eres como mi hermanita es un poco molesto, es todo-se rio y acaricio mi cabeza

-¿Sabías que Itachi tomo ese taller?-se comenzó a reír fuertemente lo mire raro

-Claro que lo sabía, Kisame lo inscribió en contra de su voluntad, fue una broma por parte de él-lo mire con reproche a lo que coloco sus manos frente a él en modo de protección-Oye, no me mires así, el que lo hizo fue Kisame, el en realidad quería otro taller pero por algo que le hizo Itachi a Kisame se vengó de esa forma

-Que malos son, pobre Itachi-llegamos a la cafetería, pasamos por la mesa donde estaban sus amigos riendo divertidos e Itachi mirándolos asesinamente

-No es gracioso, todo este periodo escolar tendré que estar en ese taller

-Es tu culpa, te lo ganaste-rio estridentemente Kisame

-Sakura, Hola-me saludo amablemente Konan, todos miraron a mi dirección y me saludaron-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

-No sé, siempre estoy con mis amigos

-No te preocupes, ellos también pueden estar con nosotros-sonrió amablemente Deidara

-Si Sakura, ahorita que lleguen les indicas que se sienten aquí-Sasori acerco unos sillas a la mesa e hizo la invitación para que me sentara asentí, no podía ser descortés

-Sakura ¿Qué taller tomaste?-hablo Nagato y todos me miraron, excepto Itachi y Sasori que ya sabían

-Teatro

-¿Estas con Itachi? Qué buena suerte tienes entonces Itachi-Deidara me sonrió, haciendo que me sonrojara y Sasori lo viera de forma amenazante

-¿Sakura?-esa era la voz de Tenten quien venía entrando con Neji e Ino

-Chicos aquí-me levante y fueron hacia donde estaban mirándome con duda-Hoy nos sentaremos con ellos-miraron al grupo con algo de desconfianza, Sasori se paro y presento a cada uno así como yo a mis amigos después de un rato ya se sentía un ambiente agradable, entre bromas y risas, los amigos de Sasori eran bastante agradables

-Itachi-miramos a la persona que acaba de llegar, seguida por dos sujetos

-¿Qué pasa Ototo?-Sasuke miraba a cada uno, hasta que reparo en mi presencia después miro a su hermano

-Idiota, se te olvido darme el dinero que te dio mama para comprarme algo para el almuerzo-hablo en tono de enfado, me moleste porque le hablara así a Itachi pero el solo sonrió apenado

-Es verdad, aquí tienes-saco su billetera dándole el dinero, Ino que estaba a mi lado jalo mi playera haciendo que la volteara a ver

-Sakura-hablo entre susurros, capto fácilmente mi atención-Él es el chico de cabello negro que me gusta-mire hacia donde señalaba, vaya a mi amiga, le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Eh aquí el primer capitulo de la historia, espero haya sido de su agrado las cosas apenas comienzan para nuestros queridos protagonistas ¿que pasara adelante? poco a poco lo descubrirán. Esta historia ya la tenia desde hace algún tiempo pero por la escuela no habia tenido tiempo. Esperare por sus comentarios para saber su opinión sin mas nos leemos pronto =D


	2. Relaciones confusas

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 2

**Relaciones confusas**

-¿Tierra llamando a Sakura? Responde-di un salto en mi lugar y mire a Tenten quien me veía divertida-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas así desde que entramos del almuerzo

-Si, estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco pensativa, es todo-sonreí para tranquilizarla

-De acuerdo lo que tu digas-regreso a su lugar y suspire, Neji e Ino habían ido por unas cosas fuera del salón, en lo que Tenten y yo nos habíamos adelantado. Aun pensaba en lo que me había dicho Ino, a ella le gustaba Sasuke el hermano menor de Itachi, quien diría que a mi amiga le gustaría ese chico. Era muy guapo sí, pero también se veía muy serio e irritable o eso se parecía pero bueno cada quien sus gustos. Ingresaron al salón mis amigos, al poco tiempo ingreso el profesor, las clases pasaron rápidamente era la hora de la salida comencé a arreglar mis cosas y alguien se paro frente a mi

-Hola Sakura-chan-sonreí al rubio que me miraba con una sonrisa

-Hola Naruto ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería ver si querías ir al cine, ya sabes como amigos-estaba levemente sonrojado-Si quieres dile a tus amigos, irán los míos también

-De acuerdo, yo les diré y te aviso

-Muy bien Sakura-chan, por cierto dame tu numero para ponernos de acuerdo-nos dimos los números y sonrió de oreja a oreja-Me avisas al rato, adiós Sakura-chan

-Adiós Naruto- me despedí con la mano y se perdió de mi vista. Quien lo diría apenas nos hacíamos amigos y el ya me invitaba a salir, era agradable ese chico

-¡Frentona! ¿Para qué te quería el rubio?-llego a mi lado mi amiga, ya que se había salido del salón antes que yo

-Para invitarme al cine-Ino me miro pícaramente-No malinterpretes cerda, dijo que podía invitar a mis amigos ya que los de él irían-sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de manera radiante

-Sakura por favor, por favor, por nuestra amistad vamos ¿sí?-la mire interrogante

-Ahora a ti ¿Qué bicho te pico?

-Lo más probable es que vaya el pelinegro, por favor-como no lo pensé, suspire cansadamente a lo que ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-De acuerdo, vamos pero también digámosle a Neji y Tenten

-Si-comenzó a dar saltos emocionada-Vamos corre-tomo mi mano y me llevo volando a la entrada donde estaban nuestros amigos-Chicos vamos al cine al rato con un amigo de Sakura ¿sí o sí?-los miro emocionada a lo que los otros me miraron interrogantes

-Naruto un chico al que hoy le empecé a hablar en mi taller de teatro

-¿El cabeza hueca rubio que va en nuestro salón?-cuestiono Neji con una ceja alzada, asentí-Lo siento, no es que no quiera pero ya había quedado en otra cosa hoy, para otra ocasión será

-No te preocupes, entiendo ¿Tu Tenten?

-Por mi está bien ¿a qué hora?

-No me dijo hora pero le mandare mensaje y les aviso-asintió cada quien se fue por su camino para llegar a su casa. Me fui caminando, mi casa no quedaba lejos de la escuela pero aun así Sasori pasaba por mí, hoy no lo esperaría porque no quedamos en nada

-Estas muy sola ¿no jovencita?-mire hacia atrás al rubio que me sonría

-Hola Deidara

-Hola Sakura ¿yendo a casa?-asentí con una sonrisa-¿No Sasori se va contigo?

-Sí pero hoy no quede con el

-Ya entiendo, pero tal vez hubieras esperado, igual no le guste que te vayas sola

-No hay problema, no es muy lejos. Aparte me se cuidar sola

-Muy bien pero por cualquier cosa te acompaño, mi casa también está en esta dirección-comenzamos a caminar y a platicar un rato de la escuela, de sus pasatiempos. En fin de varias cosas hasta que llegue a mi casa él siguió su camino, le avise a Naruto y me aviso que sería en la tarde, me andaba preparando, Ino paso por mi y llegamos al cine donde ya se encontraba Tenten

-Chicas hola-las saludamos ambas a los pocos minutos llego Naruto con dos pelinegros

-Perdón la demora pero al teme se le olvidaron unas cosas

-Hmp-mire a los tres chicos, el hermano menor de Itachi se parecía mucho al otro chico, cabello negro un poco más corto y mas pálido, ojos negros y misma estatura

-Les presento son Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Kido y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

-Ellas son Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Yamamoto y yo Sakura Haruno-se saludaron y fuimos hacia la entrada del cine veríamos una de acción Ino se veía nerviosa y contenta-¿Porque no te acercas y le hablas?

-Me da algo de pena y no me mires así frentona-la mire extraño ella usualmente era más aventada y ahorita era una persona sumamente tímida- Me siento nerviosa

-Vamos no te va a comer, háblale-Sasuke iba peleando con Naruto mientras que Sai los miraba divertido, Tenten se reía de sus peleas

-Le hablare, deséame suerte-sonrió enormemente vi como iba directo al pelinegro…un momento… ¿no era Sasuke el que le gustaba? ¿Entonces porque le hablaba a Sai?

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Tienes cara de sorpresa-sonrió Tenten por mi expresión

-No es nada, es solo que creo que malentendí las cosas-reflexione ese día en la cafetería. Era verdad, Sasuke iba acompañado de Naruto y Sai y al decirme el pelinegro asocie a Sasuke pero al parecer era Sai, merecía un premio por llegar a conclusiones rápidas y erróneas

-Aquí están las palomitas y refrescos, vamos a la sala ¡Dattebayo!

-Hmp-parecía que Sasuke era sumamente platicador, nótese mi sarcasmo. Nos sentamos yo en medio de Ino y Tenten, Ino junto a Sai y en medio de Naruto y Sai, Sasuke. Comenzó la película entre la drama y la acción fue bastante agradable. Al salir, Naruto platicaba emocionado de las escenas que le habían gustado, Tenten y yo nos unimos a él, mientras que Sasuke nos miraba serio, Ino y Sai iban platicando apartados de nosotros

-Yo me voy por aquí chicos-anuncio Tenten al llegar a la calle

-Si quieres vámonos juntos, mi casa está en aquella dirección-sonrió el rubio hacia mi amiga castaña

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidieron de nosotros y se perdieron de nuestra vista

-Sakura, Sai me ira a dejar espero no te importe-hizo sus mejores ojos de suplica, traidora me dejaría sola, suspire

-Está bien Ino, nos vemos mañana-ambos se despidieron y fueron en dirección contraria a los otros, suspire ahora estaba sola con un chico "muy platicador"-Bueno…yo me voy en esa dirección así que nos vemos-ya iba a caminar cuando sujeto mi brazo

-¿No crees que es algo noche para que te vayas sola?

-Bueno….si…pero no me queda de otra-me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia

-Vamos te acompaño, igual mi casa es por haya-me soltó y comenzamos a caminar. El trayecto fue en silencio hasta que él lo rompió-Así que ya conocías a mi hermano

-Em…si, ayer Sasori me lo presento junto con sus otros amigos

-Hmp, ya veo-de nuevo ese silencio

-Y… ¿Por qué tomaste ese taller?

-Por culpa del torpe dobe, el me inscribió en contra mía, porque no quería estar solo, como Sai ya había tomado pintura y escultura, me obligo a eso

-Entiendo-sonreí a lo que me miro interrogante-A ambos Uchihas los inscribieron en su contra-sonrió de lado

-Algo así-llegamos a una cuadra antes de mi casa

-Si quieres déjame aquí, mi casa queda por haya-le señale el camino

-Te dejare hasta tu puerta, al fin no me cuesta nada-asentí llegamos a la puerta tal y como dijo

-Nos vemos mañana Sasuke

-Hasta mañana Haruno-sonrió de lado y se perdió de mi vista, no quite la mirada por donde él se había ido, suspire y entre de nuevo. Al otro día Sasori paso por mi nos quedamos platicando y quedamos que nos iríamos juntos

-Aquí te dejo-de nuevo me dio mi mochila una vez llegamos a mi salón-Cuídate y no se te olvide que paso por ti al acabar las clases

-No se me olvida-se agacho y me dio un beso en la frente para darse la vuelta e ir a su salón, entre y note las miradas de Sasuke, Naruto y Sai que rápidamente la desviaron-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!-Naruto tenía un leve sonrojo al verse descubierto-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Muy bien-le sonreí y fui hacia mi lugar, todo paso rápidamente íbamos hacia el comedor pero me regrese-Adelántense ahorita los alcanzo-Tenten, Neji e Ino asintieron al ingresar al salón, vi a Sasuke que tomo de la mano a una pelinegra, caminaron dirigiéndose de donde yo venía, pasando de largo. Fue extraño ya que no pensé que Sasuke tuviera novia, alce los hombros, tome mi dinero y fui de nuevo a la cafetería, mis amigos ya estaban sentados con el grupo de Sasori me extraño eso

-Hey Sakurita por aquí-saludo Konan a lo que me dirigía haya-Invitamos a tus amigos a que se sentaran con nosotros, espero no haya problema

-No para nada, está bien-sonreí sentándome junto a Sasori e Ino

-¿Qué tal sus clases?-pregunto Nagato mirándonos a los cuatro

-Aburridas-Tenten suspiro y los miro con una sonrisa

-Voy por un refresco ¿alguien quiere algo?-nos miro Neji a todos

-Yo quiero un jugo pero te acompaño luego escoges cosas que no me gustan-nos comenzamos a reír en lo que Tenten se fue con Neji

-Mira quien anda haya Itachi-señalo Kisame a mis espaldas-Porque no les dices que se sienten aquí, aun ahí lugar

-De acuerdo-Itachi sonrió y se paro cuando llego a la mesa venía acompañado de cuatro personas, note a Sasuke con la misma pelinegra que había tomado su mano, ella lo venia abrazando tímidamente

-Hola Sakura-chan-Naruto se sentó delante de mí y le sonreí

-Bueno, ella es Hinata Hyuga-presento Itachi a la pelinegra ¿Hyuga? Ese era el apellido de Neji y viéndolo bien tenían un gran parecido, ambos tenían ojos perlados, y rasgos similares, con la excepción que su cabello era negro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, nos presento a los demás

-¿Es tu novia Sasuke?-le hablo en tono burlón Deidara a lo que el pelinegro rodo los ojos, y la pelinegra se sonrojo aferrándose más a Sasuke

-Tonto-Itachi le dio un zape-Ya te lo había dicho, ella es nuestra prima al igual que-

-Neji-nii-san-miramos hacia la derecha donde se encontraban Neji y Tenten

-Hinata ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien-sonrió tímidamente y luego fue al lado de Neji

-Neji y Hinata son nuestros primos-hablo con simpleza Itachi, miramos a los mencionados quienes nos sonrieron

-Oye frentona-me hablo en susurros Ino-Al parecer no eres a la única que se le entiende una relación distinta con un familiar, llegue a pensar que esa pelinegra era novia de Sasuke Uchiha-asentí era hasta cierto punto extraño, llegue a pensar lo mismo que piensan de mi y Sasori. Al terminar el almuerzo vi como Neji, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke acompañaban a Hinata a su salón, al llegar al salón Neji después de un rato se sentó a nuestro lado

-¿Hoy apenas se pudo el intercambio?-hablo Tenten a Neji

-Así es, hasta hoy mi hermana se pudo incorporar a clases

-Oye Neji hay algo que no entiendo

-¿Qué pasa Ino?-la miro interrogante en lo que mi amiga se apoyaba en sus codos para mirarlo mejor

-Si tú y Sasuke Uchiha son primos ¿Por qué no se ve que se hablen?

-Eso es porque tiene unos años que no los veíamos, aparte que nunca tuve una gran relación con Sasuke, me lleve siempre mejor con Itachi

-Ahora entiendo porque hablabas tan familiarmente-concluí al recordar las veces que los veía juntos, asintió

-Mi hermana Hinata iba a otra escuela pero como quedaba algo alejada de la mía por tranquilidad de nuestros padres la cambiaron a esta pero apenas se pudo incorporar a clases por eso no la habían visto hasta ahora

-Yo ya sabía de todo esto al ser amiga de más tiempo de Neji por eso no me sorprendió mucho-nos sonrió amablemente Tenten. Las clases continuaron con normalidad, hasta llegar la hora de la salida en la puerta ya se encontraba Sasori esperándome con una gran sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos bella señorita?-me tendió la mano y sonrió, escuche las risas de Ino y Tenten detrás mío

-Se ve tan real ustedes dos-señalo Tenten con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, siempre son así, ya tienen años-comento con burla Ino, Sasori sonrió. Rodee los ojos y tome su mano

-Eres un ridículo ¿lo sabías?

-Y tu una amargada-le saque la lengua como niña chiquita, tomo mi mano y así salimos de la escuela seguida por mis amigos, Neji también se había unido a nosotros-¿Alguien quiere que lo lleve a su casa?

-No te preocupes Sasori-san, Ino y yo pensábamos ir al centro comercial Sakura no quiso acompañarnos-hizo un puchero en mi dirección a lo cual me reí

-Gracias Sasori pero esperare a mi hermana

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-Sasori y yo nos despedimos y nos dirigimos hacia el carro, ya una vez en el puse música de la radio, Sasori me veía de reojo-¿Por qué no quisiste salir con ellas?

-Porque quiero escuchar música, leer un buen libro y descansar de las preocupaciones de la escuela

-Un día tranquilo-sonrió alegremente-Quería pedirte un favor, más bien invitarte a algo

-¿A qué?-pregunte curiosa por su petición

-Hoy iremos a casa de Itachi para hacer un trabajo y ver películas, y ya que no harás nada por la tarde ¿quieres venir?

-No lo sé Sasori, cambiar mi libro por ti es de pensarse-estaciono el carro frente a mi casa y me miro molesto-Es broma, ves como eres tu el amargado-le saque la lengua en modo de juego

-Eres una odiosa primita, entonces paso por ti a las 5 ¿de acuerdo?-al llegar a mi casa me cambie y preparare la comida, después de un rato llegaron mis padres, los tres nos sentamos a la mesa

-¿Qué tal tu día hija?-hablo en tono amable mi padre

-Todo muy tranquilo papá

-Que bueno hija, es bueno saber que estés bien en tu escuela

-Por cierto quería pedirles permiso para salir con Sasori al rato

-Está bien hija, no ahí porque pedirlo si estarás con tu primo-sonreía mi padre en mi dirección, asentí feliz después de la comida hice mis deberes, sonó el timbre mi madre me llamo y fui hacia la entrada

-Vayan con cuidado

-No te preocupes tía, yo la cuido-nos despedimos y fuimos directo hacia su carro-Pon música porque es un viaje un poco lejos-lo mire interrogante mas no le pregunte nada. Escuchamos música hablamos de temas al azar, hasta después de una hora aproximadamente estaciono el carro enfrente de una casa-Llegamos

-¿Es aquí la casa de Itachi?

-Así es ¿Por qué Sakura?

-No por nada-negué rápidamente con la cabeza, cosa que dejo con dudas a mi primo. Si esta era la casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke me había mentido, su casa no quedaba en dirección a la mía estaba al contrario de la de él, bastante lejos. Sasori toco el timbre de la casa para ser atendido por Kisame

-Sasori llegaste, pasa-entramos a la casa todo era muy hermoso y sencillo-Pensamos que ya no llegarías y terminaríamos haciendo el trabajo solos, hey trajiste a Sakura que bien-Kisame me sonrió al notar mi presencia, hice una reverencia a modo de saludo

-Ya llego Sasori-Itachi salía de una puerta al parecer era la cocina sonrió al verme-Hola Sakura que bueno que vinieras

-Espero no sea una molestia

-Para nada, solo espero no te aburras en lo que hacemos el trabajo

-Oye Itachi ¿donde dejaste los discos que te preste?-de la escalera que estaba junto a la puerta de la que creía era la cocina bajo Sasuke Uchiha. Al notar a sus invitados saludo y miro a Itachi

-Ya se, para que no te aburras en lo que acabamos y llegan los demás. Ve con mi hermano por lo que sé, van en el mismo curso, así no te aburrirás-ambos nos volteamos a ver-Sasuke se caballero y escóltala-Sasori me tomo de la mano

-Sabes tal vez deberían ver la televisión o jugar algo aquí en la sala, y vamos a tu cuarto Itachi a hacer el trabajo-me salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza al estilo anime. Sasori a veces podía ser sumamente celoso y desconfiado de todos

-Me parece bien, vean una película o algún programa, buenos los dejamos, estás en tu casa Sakura-sonrió Itachi en lo que el pelirrojo y el peli azul lo seguían por la escaleras

-Lo siento…tal vez tú querías hacer otras cosas-mire al suelo sintiéndome incomoda por la situación

-Hmp, no te preocupes, pensaba escuchar música y checar unas cosas, nada interesante ¿Qué quieres hacer?-alce mi mirada y ya tenía al azabache frente a mi

-No sé, lo que quieras

-Veamos, podemos ver alguna película o la tele

-¿Tienes videojuegos?-me miro como si fuera un extraterrestre-¿Qué pasa?-hable con nerviosismo

-Nada, es solo que las chicas con las que eh tratado detestan eso

-Oh ya veo, bueno es que soy un poco distinta-sonreí a lo que el sonrió de lado

-Iré por la consola y videojuegos, espera aquí-se perdió en las escaleras en lo que prendía la tele y cambiaba los canales, nada bueno que ver. Después de un rato llego con la consola, los controles y discos, rápidamente los conecto y puso un disco-¿Qué quieres jugar?

-Lo que tú tengas

-¿Futbol americano?-me miro interrogante a lo que sonreí y asentí, el me miro con una ceja arqueada. Lo puso y comenzamos a jugar, al principio me iba ganando pero al medio tiempo le di la vuelta y le gane

-Gane-alce mis brazos en señal de victoria, le sonreí a lo cual correspondió

-Eres buena, me diste la vuelta

-Eh aprendido mucho por Sasori-sonreí mas, era por mi primo que sabía de videojuegos y los deportivos eran mi fuerte

-Por tu novio, es normal-lo mire sorprendida, él pensaba que yo andaba con el

-No, eso-pero no termine mi frase porque sonó el timbre

-Iré a abrir-se fue hacia la puerta en lo que miraba el televisor

-¡Teme!-se escucho un grito alegre-Espero no llegar tarde, Sai me dijo que no podría venir tenía que ayudar a sus padres en la tienda-a la sala ingresaron el rubio y el azabache, el primero paro su alegre discurso y me miro sorprendido-¿Sakura-chan?

-Hola Naruto-el rubio miro asesinamente al azabache y después me sonrió

-No sabía que vendrías a casa del teme, es mas no sabía que se llevaran tan bien

-Bueno en realidad-pero Sasuke me interrumpió

-Ella vino con Sasori-la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció y miro al piso

-Entiendo-notaba algo de tristeza en su voz, aunque no entendía el porqué. Se hizo un silencio incomodo en ese rato, hasta que alguien bajo de las escaleras

-Pensé que habían llegado los chicos-mire a Itachi que se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa-Que gusto que nos acompañaras Naruto ¿Y Sai?

-No podrá venir porque tiene que ayudar a sus papas-aun tenia la mirada en el piso, Itachi nos miro interrogante a nosotros tres. El timbre de nuevo sonó, Sasuke fue a abrir, entrando con todos los amigos de Sasori

-¿Qué este ambiente? Parece funeral-hablo Nagato al ser el primero en entrar me sonrió al verme seguido de Konan

-Sakura, Sasori te trajo-me sonrió ampliamente Deidara a lo que me sonroje

-Te estoy vigilando eh Deidara-mire atrás de mí, bajando de las escaleras ambos chicos que se acercaban a nosotros, el pelirrojo me abrazo protectoramente, en lo que el peli azul se reía divertido

-Comencemos con las películas, ya terminamos el trabajo-Itachi ponía el DVD con ayuda de Sasuke, todos nos sentamos en los sillones. Me senté en medio de Sasori y Konan, teniendo casi enfrente a Naruto y Sasuke quienes a veces miraban de Sasori a mí, ellos aun entendían mal mi relación con mi primo, suspire frustrada a lo que Sasori me miro con una ceja levantada, negué con la cabeza y comenzó la película….

* * *

El segundo capitulo de la historia ¿que les pareció? Hice lo posible por actualizar lo antes posible, espero haya sido de su agrado, nuestro azabache amado y nuestro rubio loquillo piensan aun que Sasori y Sakura son novios, jaja pobres, despistados los dos. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo y dejarme sus reviews lo agradezco de corazón. Nos leemos la proxima =D P.D. tambien para invitarlos a leer mi otro proyecto ¿Amor u honor? Que tengan un lindo dia =D


	3. El primer encuentro

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 3

**El primer encuentro**

-¿Te sientes bien? Parece que te hubiera atropellado un carro-Hablo Neji preocupado frente a mi

-No es nada, es solo que no dormí bien

-De acuerdo, intenta descansar en una oportunidad que haya-asentí mire hacia delante y de un momento a otro el aire me comenzó a faltar

-Ino la mataras de asfixia-se reía Tenten por el abrazo de oso de mi amiga, se separo y me sonrió para después ponerse seria

-Te ves horrible

-Gracias-le hable sarcásticamente

-En serio Sakura ¿Qué te paso?

-Me desvele, es todo-vi a mis amigas que me miraban preocupadas

-Hey Hyuga-miramos a la persona que se acercaba seguida por dos sujetos-¿A qué hora era lo de la cena del fin de semana?-pregunto el azabache serio

-En la noche como a las 7 de la tarde Uchiha-para ser primos se llevaban extraño. Sonreímos nerviosamente los demás por su relación

-Neji-nii-san-volteamos hacia la entrada por donde entraba una pelinegra-No se te olvide que mamá me dio tu almuerzo

-Claro Hinata, no se me olvida. Hoy te sientas con nosotros-le sonrió a su hermana que correspondió el gesto, Tenten nos había contado que ellos eran hermanos mellizos

-No lo hago, hola Sasu-chan-le sonrió a Sasuke quien por increíble que se viera correspondió la sonrisa-Sai-kun, Naruto-kun-al mirar al rubio se sonrojo levemente-Me iré, mis clases ya comienzan-desapareció rápidamente. Entro el maestro por el cual todos se fueron a sus lugares, al llegar la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos donde siempre seguidos de Hinata

-Tengo que hablar contigo-susurro Sasori, parándose de la mesa para que lo siguiera. Estábamos por la máquina de refrescos lo mire con duda al no saber que le pasaba

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?

-No del todo-se recargo en la pared cercana mirándome con preocupación-Sakura pareces un zombie, me preocupas-molesta le di un puñetazo que el esquivo haciendo que golpeara la pared, me lamente tenía el puño rojo-Eres una boba, tú te los buscaste-lo mire con odio-No seas infantil-salió corriendo por la cafetería en lo que lo perseguía

-Ven aquí, no escaparas-estábamos correteándonos, todos nos miraban entre raros y divertidos pero no les tome importancia. Al ir corriendo tras él no me fije que había agua en el piso y por obvias razones resbale cerrando los ojos pero no llegue a tocar el suelo. Abrí los ojos lentamente, un chico castaño de ojos negros con rasgos algo caninos me había sujetado

-¿Está bien señorita?

-Eh si-me separe de él, algo sonrojada por la vergüenza-Gracias….eh…

-Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka

-Sakura Haruno, gracias Kiba-kun-hice una reverencia en lo que un azabache, un rubio y un pelirrojo se acercaban a mi preocupados

-¿Estas bien?-Sasori se acerco a mí para abrazarme, asentí contra su pecho apartándolo-Gracias chico

-Kiba Inuzuka, mucho gusto-hizo una reverencia

-Sasori Akasuna, gracias por atrapar a la boba de Sakura-lo fulmine con la mirada

-Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-mire a Naruto que nos veía a los tres interrogante

-Si Naruto, gracias por preocuparte-le sonreí notando un pequeño sonrojo de su parte, el azabache rodo los ojos y miro en otra dirección. Después de ver las películas no les había podido explicar que Sasori era solo mi primo, dio el toque de entrada

-Es hora que me retire a clases, hasta luego-Kiba-kun se despidió con la mano para dirigirse a la salida con sus amigos

-¿Sakura-chan nos vamos juntos? ya que toca el taller

-Es verdad, Sasori te veo en la salida-el pelirrojo me beso la frente como siempre hacia desde pequeños. Se encaminaron los otros dos, los alcance era momento de explicarles

-Oigan chicos-ambos voltearon a mi dirección-Quería explicarles que-

-¡Espérenos!-miramos hacia atrás viendo como Itachi corría hacia nosotros junto con Ino. Al llegar a nuestro lado sonrieron y seguimos el camino hacia el salón, una vez allí nos sentamos juntos

-Bueno jóvenes, hoy se integra alguien nuevo a nuestro taller. Demos la bienvenida a Hinata Hyuga-muchos saludaron a la pelinegra, quien estaba sonrojada. Itachi le hizo señales y se fue a sentar con nosotros-Haremos improvisaciones, por parejas pasaran al frente, los iré nombrando

-Genial aun no estoy lista para que todos me vean-hablaba Ino preocupada

-Ni que lo digas Ino, estamos en las mismas-Itachi sonreía divertido

-Sakura Haruno y Gaara Sabaku-senti que me puse pálida y empecé a sudar frio mis amigos me miraban preocupados

-Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

-Frentona estas muy pálida-mire al frente, el mencionado ya estaba en el lugar asignado, era un pelirrojo con ojos color turquesa, bastante atractivo-Tranquila tu puedes-me animo Ino empujándome hacia la maestra y a aquel chico

-Muy bien, harán una improvisación rápida de esta obra-nos dio unos libretos, mire a aquel chico aun seguía muy nerviosa hasta que escuche el grito de Ino

-¡Imagina que es Sasori!-me sonroje al máximo por la vergüenza y la mire con odio-Es solo una sugerencia-alzo los hombros, suspire hice la improvisación con ese chico sentía que no me había salido tan mal. La maestra nos felicito pase a mi lugar fulminando a Ino que se reía

-Lo hiciste muy bien Sakura-me felicito Hinata a quien le sonreí

-Muy bien hecho frente de marquesina me siento orgullosa de decir que eres mi amiga

-Sakura lo hiciste bien-sonrió Itachi a lo que correspondí

-Naruto Uzumaki y Akane Satoshi-el rubio se sonrojo y fue al frente. Después de su interpretación lo felicitamos, antes de terminar la clase Hinata me miro interrogante

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-Es que…quería preguntarte…por lo que grito Ino-chan… ¿tu eres novia de Sasori-kun?-tanto Ino como Itachi se comenzaron a reír a lo cual Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata los miraban sin entender, di un suspiro de frustración

-No Hinata, Sasori es mi primo-los tres se quedaron sorprendidos aun el siempre serio Uchiha

-¿De verdad Sakura-chan?-Naruto tenía un gran brillo en los ojos, asentí su sonrisa fue enorme. Dieron el término de las clases, dando por terminada la jornada de hoy

-Sakura-Sasori se acerco a mi lado junto con Tenten ya que ambos tomaban el mismo taller

-Hola chicos-llegamos junto a ellos

-¿Cómo les fue hoy?-sonreía Tenten en nuestra dirección mientras Sasori me miraba expectante

-Bastante bien Sasori. Sakura podría ser una buena actriz-Itachi me miro a lo cual me sonroje de vergüenza

-No es para tanto, solo leí unas líneas

-En verdad Sakura-chan pienso lo mismo que Ita-chan-Hinata sonrió amigable, Sasori me abrazo y luego me despeino a lo cual lo golpee

-Cuando ganes premios por la mejor actriz no te olvides de nosotros-me guiño un ojo Sasori a lo cual negué con la cabeza por su comentario

-Es hora de irnos, nos vemos después-se despidieron los Uchihas seguidos por Hinata y Naruto, después nosotros nos separamos y cada quien llego a su casa. Había quedado ir a un nuevo centro comercial con mis amigas, al llegar la hora nos encontramos en la entrada miramos varias tiendas, platicamos de muchas cosas

-Vamos por un helado-propuso Tenten a lo cual asentimos

-Saben deberíamos también haber invitado a Konan y Hinata-sonrió Ino

-Tienes razón, ambas son agradables-comencé a saborear mi helado de fresa una vez ya lo había comprado

-Hinata es muy tímida, al contrario de Neji aunque él es un poco más serio pero no tanto como Sasuke-concluyo Tenten en lo que también saboreaba su helado de vainilla

-Sasuke es demasiado serio, muy contrario a Itachi-ambas asentimos a lo que decía Ino

-¿Y cómo vas con Sai?-le pregunte con tono pícaro a lo cual se sonrojo

-Nos estamos conociendo apenas, es un chico muy agradable-hablo con ensoñación-¿Y tu Tenten con Neji?

-¡¿De qué hablas!?-pregunto una alarmada y muy sonrojada Tenten-So-Solo somos amigos

-Eso ni tú te lo crees-me burle de mi amiga cosa que ella me fulmino con la mirada

-¿Y qué tal con Naruto? Sakura- Tenten sonrió con malicia hacia mí

-Es solo mi amigo, ni al caso de lo que dices Tenten, estás loca

-Concuerdo con Tenten, el no te ve exactamente como una amiga-abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa

-¡Están locas!

-Por dios Sakura ¿no has notado la manera en la que te ve? Si es más que obvio, hasta un ciego lo notaria-negué rápidamente con la cabeza, Naruto no me veía así, estaban locas

-Miren ese vestido-nos distrajo Ino en lo que veía embelesada un aparador. Rodee los ojos, así era mi amiga se enamoraba fácilmente de ropa, nos acercamos a la tienda

-Oigan aprovechando que estamos aquí iré a buscar una librería, quiero comprar algo para leer-me miraron como si les hubiera dicho una grosería, así eran ellas amaban la ropa y los zapatos, yo también pero también podía fijarme en otras cosas-No me miren así

-De acuerdo matada, solo no te pierdas. Estaremos en esta área-guiño un ojo Tenten en lo que se adentraban más en la tienda, suspire. Subí unos cuantos pisos en el elevador, comencé a buscar en los locales hasta que encontré mi objetivo, después de leer reseñas encontré uno que llamo mi atención lo compre y después fui a donde estaban mis amigas pero no recordaba en que piso, genial me había perdido

-Lo siento-alguien choco conmigo casi tirándome al piso, tomaron de mi mano antes de que pasara

-Perdona estaba distraída-alce mi vista para ver a aquella persona-¿Itachi?

-Sakura-me dio esa sonrisa característica de el-Perdona casi te tiro

-No hay problema, fue mi culpa-después de obtener mi equilibrio él se agacho y tendió hacia mí la bolsa de plástico donde traía el libro

-¿De compras?-asentí y sonrió-Vine a buscar unos discos de música, quería ver si los podría encontrar aquí ¿vienes sola?

-No, vengo con Ino y Tenten pero parece que las perdí, no recuerdo en que piso se encuentran-empecé a jugar con mis manos nerviosamente me sentía avergonzada por confesarle eso a el

-¿Te parece si me acompañas por lo que busco y después te ayudo a buscarlas?-asentí con una sonrisa caminamos por los locales hasta que llegamos a uno de discos-¿Te gusta mucho leer no es así?

-Em…si…me gusta mucho-le sonreí alegre

-Que bueno Sakura, ahí pocos que pueden disfrutar de una buena lectura

-¿A ti te gusta Itachi?-asintió en mi dirección

-Acompañado por buena música para dar ambiente es algo sensacional-me sentí identificada con él, también me gustaba escuchar música mientras leía, parecía que teníamos algo en común-Aquí está el disco que quería

-¿Te gusta ese grupo?-le pregunte emocionada

-Así es ¿también a ti?-le asentí en lo que me mostraba el disco-Que te parece si te presto algunos discos de música que tengo de este grupo

-Me parece estupendo, gracias Itachi-antes de que me contestara algo sonó mi celular fue a pagar mientras me dirigía a contestar-¿Bueno?

-_¡Frentona!-_aleje el celular de mi oído para que no me dejara sorda aquel grito histérico de mi amiga-_¿Dónde estás? ¿Aun no encuentras lo que buscabas? _

-Si Ino, lo encontré pero me perdí por un momento-escuche su risa mire de mala manera al celular como si ella me pudiera ver-Y me encontré con Itachi-su risa paró en seco, cosa que me extraño-¿Ino?

-_Bueno Sakurita, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, que te diviertas-_lo último lo dijo en tono pícaro ya iba a contestarle cuando me colgó

-¡Pero que se cree!

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-mire detrás de mí donde se encontraba Itachi mirándome con una sonrisa

-Nada-comencé a mover las manos delante mío en señal de nerviosismo-No te preocupes

-Bueno, vamos a buscar a tus amigas

-Con respecto a eso-mire el piso con algo de nervios, esperaba que no malentendiera la situación-Ino me acaba de marcar y como le dije que estaba contigo le pareció bien que nos viéramos mañana

-Que bueno que te contacto, bueno Sakura entonces demos una vuelta al centro comercial ¿te parece?-alce mi vista para verlo sorprendida-¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada, vamos-le sonreí a lo cual me correspondió. Visitamos todo el centro comercial, mirando varias tiendas de distintas cosas, al parecer teníamos muchas cosas en común, me la estaba pasando bien con él, hasta que se hizo de noche

-Te iré a dejar hasta tu casa

-Como crees Itachi, si vivimos de polo a polo, sería una gran molestia ahorita tomo un taxi y me voy, no te preocupes

-Claro que no Sakura, vamos te voy a dejar-me guio hasta su carro, sin ya poder protestar nada me subí en el. Puso música que también fue de mi gusto, hablamos de muchos temas, era agradable estar con él, al llegar a mi casa se bajo del carro, y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, acompañándome hasta la entrada

-Gracias por este día Itachi, y por ayudarme a no perderme-le sonreí sinceramente

-Gracias a ti Sakura por compartir tu tarde conmigo-se agacho un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Me sonroje un poco, se despidió con la mano entrando en su carro cuando me metí a mi casa. Al otro día fue normal colocándome el uniforme Sasori llegando por mí, todo bien hasta que llegamos a la escuela

-¿Y tú que tienes?

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tus ojos brillaban de distinta manera-sentí el leve sonrojo en mis mejillas que oculte ante el rápidamente

-Para nada, estás loco primito-al llegar a mi salón me dio mi mochila y me miro interrogante-Si, estoy segura-sabía que era lo que me preguntaría, lo conocía bastante bien

-Está bien me conformare, te veo en el almuerzo-me dio el beso en la frente y se perdió de mi vista. Al ingresar al salón, estaban los tres chicos, dos azabaches y un rubio

-De verdad Sakura-chan, no nos puedes culpar por creer que tenían otro tipo de relación

-Lo sé, todos confunden por cómo nos llevamos desde siempre

-Algo así como Sasukesito y su prima Hinata-Sai tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-Hmp

-Exacto Sai

-Muy bien feíta-una pequeña vena salió de mi frente, así nos llevábamos él y yo. El me decía fea y yo le decía rarito

-Mas respeto a Sakura-chan-Naruto le dio un zape en la cabeza a lo cual me reí, me dirigí a mi lugar donde ya estaban mis amigos, llego la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos donde siempre

-¿Qué harán el fin de semana?-Konan nos sonreía a todos

-Saldré de la ciudad para ir a visitar a mis abuelos-Tenten tomaba de su jugo

-Yo saldré con mis padres a una caminata que quería hacer mi padre-Ino le daba un mordisco a su sándwich

-Que mal, Konan lo decía porque habrá una fiesta en la casa de uno de nuestros compañeros

-No creo poder ir, tenemos una cena familiar-decía Neji mirando a Hinata

-Perdonen por la tardanza-miramos a las personas que apenas tomaban asiento Kisame e Itachi-¿Qué nos perdimos?

-Les decían a las chicas de la fiesta en la casa de nuestro compañero, tiburoncito

-Que bien Deidara ¿y qué tal chicos irán?

-El problema es que ya tenemos planes-Tenten suspiraba triste sabia que ellas querrían ir

-Yo también no estoy muy seguro por el asunto familiar-Itachi miro a sus primos con una sonrisa que correspondieron

-Vamos no sean aguafiestas, no creo dure toda la noche, pueden pedir permiso e ir los cuatro-el tono conciliador de mi primo, aquel tono que te cambiaba de opinión

-Igual podríamos ver, por cierto Sakura aquí tienes los discos que te dije ayer-todos nos miraron interrogantes, excepto Ino y Tenten, me intimide y sonroje por eso

-Ok eso fue raro ¿tu iras princesa?

-Claro que si Sasori, no me lo perdería por nada-le guiñe a lo que asintió. Dieron el toque de inicio de clases, rápidamente pasaron las clases a lo que después llego la hora de la salida. Al llegar a mi casa, escuche los discos que me había prestado Itachi, era algo bueno saber que había alguien que tuviera gustos iguales. Los días pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar el fin de semana, Itachi me había dicho que se los diera la siguiente semana, también le había prestado algunos de los míos

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-estaba con Sasori en el parque mientras disfrutábamos de una nieve de limón

-Dar un lindo paseo antes de la fiesta, Sasori llévame al muelle-le sonreí con inocencia a lo que el sonrió aun mas

-Vamos Sakura-después de un tiempo de viaje llegamos a nuestros destino-Este es mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo

-Y el mío, no importa cuánto tiempo pase-nuestros padres siempre nos había llevado a este lugar cuando éramos pequeño y aun de grandes nos encantaba el paisaje que había, era un lugar especial para nosotros

-Sakura mañana saldrás con mis tíos ¿no?

-Así es, iré a ver a mi tía Tsunade

-Que bien, tiene algo de tiempo que no la ven ¿cierto? Aunque tampoco los eh ido a visitar

-Sí, hace algunos meses, ya sabes la escuela, el trabajo de mis papas, cosas así

-Te entiendo, para la tía Tsunade siempre has sido como su dulce hija

-Ella es como mi segunda madre-asintió y me abrazo

-Tenemos una gran familia-le sonreí abrazándolo también, llego la noche, me fui a cambiar para la fiesta en lo que esperaba a Sasori llegara por mí. Me había puesto una falda de mezclilla arriba de la rodilla, con una blusa de holanes con tirantes color verde, y unas zapatillas de mezclilla con un tacón no muy alto

-Sakura, ya llegaron por ti-escuche la voz de mi madre en el primer piso

-Voy para allá-me termine de darme un leve capa de maquillaje, al llegar a la sala estaba Sasori esperando por mí, platicando con mi mama-Ya estoy lista

-Sakura-se paro delante de mí. Venía con una playera blanca, con un chaleco gris, pantalón negro con tenis blanco con negro-Bueno tía nos vamos-después de despedirnos, nos fuimos a la casa de su amigo. Íbamos escuchando música todo el trayecto, llegamos a una gran casa donde se escuchaba una fuerte música, estaciono el carro y me volteo a ver-Escucha las reglas-levante una ceja interrogante ¿de qué hablaba?-Este tipo de fiestas son bastante alocadas, te imaginaras gente sin control. No hay adultos, mucha cerveza, cigarros, y no sé qué tantas cosas, son buenas fiestas, pero por favor por lo que más quieras no te separes de mi, si alguien se pasa de listo no dudare en golpearlo-asentí, sabía que se preocupaba mucho por mi-Entonces vámonos-bajamos del carro buscando a sus amigos, al poco rato los vimos

-Hola chicos-Nagato nos saludo, venia con una playera azul con un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis negros

-Que gusto verlos-Konan nos sonreí dulcemente, tenía un vestido azul rey, con ligero escote, arriba de la rodilla, de tirantes y zapatillas plateadas

-Te ves muy hermosa Sakura-Deidara me sonrió haciendo que me sonrojara, tenia playera roja, pantalón negro con unos zapatos del mismo color

-Cuidado de lo que dices Deidara o Sasori te matara-Kisame vestía de una playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros

-Así es amigo, cuidado con mi prima-Sasori pasó un brazo por el hombro de Deidara mirándolo amenazadoramente

-Yo-Yo so-solo decía Sasori, tampoco te enojes-todos no comenzamos a reír por la escena frente a nosotros

-Vayamos por algo de tomar-Kisame se adelanto junto con Nagato y Konan

-¿Tu tomas Sakura?-pregunto Deidara una vez Sasori lo soltó, negué con la cabeza, no era de mis cosas favoritas-Que bueno Sakura, debes ser una persona sana, está bien que te cuides

-Bueno, alcancemos a los demás, vamos Sakura-Sasori extendió su mano en mi dirección, la tome para adentrarnos a la fiesta

* * *

Nuevo capitulo ¿Que les pareció? Ya comenzamos con algunos intereses amorosos entre nuestros personajes, y al fin han visto la luz esos cabezas de chorlito al saber que relación hay entre Sakura y Sasori podemos gritarles ¡Aleluya! XD. Como notaran ya están de fiesta ahora la pregunta es ¿que pasara en la dichosa fiesta? Tendremos que esperar a saber en el próximo capitulo. Espero este siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por los reviews :3 esperare por sus comentarios y preguntas. Nos leemos pronto =D


	4. Los recuerdos atacan de nuevo

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 4

**Los recuerdos atacan de nuevo**

Genial, simplemente genial, había ido al baño y ahora ya no encontraba a Sasori, ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Sasori estaba de necio que me encaminaba pero le dije que exageraba, grave error, la casa era enorme y había cientos de jóvenes, mi celular muerto ¡qué suerte la mía!

-Hola chica ¿por qué tan sola?-un chico más alto que yo, castaño, se había puesto delante de mí, obstruyendo mi paso-Vamos a divertirnos-me tomo del brazo su aliento apestaba a alcohol

-No gracias, suéltame-me intente zafar de su agarre pero utilizo más fuerza para sostenerme

- Vamos muñeca, no te hagas la difícil-me aprisiono contra la pared, intentaba con toda mi fuerza separarlo de mi

-¡Déjame en paz!-quería llorar, tenía miedo. Él castaño fue jalado lejos de mí cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo

-¿No la escuchaste? te dijo que la dejaras-ahí delante de mí, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. Aquel castaño se paro y miro con odio al azabache

-¿Te crees mucho niñito? vamos, peleemos a ver qué tan valiente eres

-Hmp, no gasto mi energía con idiotas-el castaño se abalanzo contra Sasuke, él lo esquivo y después fácilmente lo tiro al piso-Te lo dije, hey Haruno vámonos-asentí siguiéndolo en silencio-¿Qué hacías ahí sola?

-Yo perdí a Sasori y los demás-agache mi cabeza mirando al piso, me sentía realmente avergonzada por eso, no era capaz de mirarlo-Gracias por ayudarme

-Hmp

-Oye pero no se supone ibas a ir a una cena familiar-se paró en seco haciendo que me parara detrás de él. Me le quede mirando, él aun no volteaba en mi dirección

-Fuimos pero pedimos permiso para venir aquí un rato. No tiene mucho que llegamos, iba por algo de tomar cuando te vi-me volteo a ver y se acerco a mí quedamos frente a frente-¿Estás bien?

-Si estoy bien, gracias a ti Sasuke-le sonreí agradecida por haberme ayudado

-Vamos con los demás-seguimos nuestro camino hasta que no muy lejos de nosotros se encontraban nuestros amigos, Sasori miro en mi dirección preocupado

-Sakura ¿Dónde estabas? Te tardaste mucho

-Ah…yo-si le decía la verdad se pondría histérico, lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber cómo se comportaría mi primo

-Me la encontré en el camino y me acompaño a la cocina por algo de tomar pero ya no había nada así que nos regresamos para acá-todas las miradas viajaron hacia el azabache menor, me sentí realmente agradecida con él por salvarme de esta.

-Sigamos con la fiesta-grito emocionado Kisame. Comenzamos a reírnos, platicamos de varias cosas, reímos demasiado, mire a Sasuke el siempre estaba serio, todo lo contrario de su hermano Itachi

-Deja de tomar Deidara o te pondrás borracho y luego estarás de insoportable-habló Konan en lo que abrazaba a su novio Nagato, esto me lo había dicho Sasori hace tiempo

-¡Qué va! todavía aguanto

-Haz caso a lo que te dicen, porque si te pones mal te dejaremos por ahí botado-comenzó a reír Kisame con burla

-En todo este tiempo no eh preguntado lo obvio pero y tu prima Hinata-Nagato miro hacia Sasuke e Itachi

-Se quedo con mis tíos y mis padres, no es de venir mucho a estos eventos ¿verdad Neji?-el nombrado solo asintió-Sai y Naruto ¿Por qué no vinieron?

-Asuntos familiares Itachi, fue lo que me dijeron-la noche siguió normal, hasta que fue tarde nos fuimos hacia nuestras casas, ya era entrada la noche, caí rendida. A la mañana siguiente me aliste para ir a visitar a mi tía, me coloque un short de mezclilla con una blusa morada y zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, me cepille el cabello y me coloque en él un moño morado para que combinara. Salí al encuentro con mis padres, subí al carro después del viaje ya estábamos frente a su casa

-Sakura-salió mi tía a nuestro encuentro, de ojos miel, rubia, su cabello largo hasta la cintura con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara-Hermana, cuñado, pasen-entramos a la casa sentándonos en su sala-Que bueno verlos ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien Tsunade ¿y tu como has estado?

-Todo bien Mebuki-mi madre tenía el pelo corto y rubio, con un largo flequillo que le cubría la frente. Con ojos verdes, con unas pequeñas rayas debajo de ellos. Y mi padre tenía el cabello de color rosado-grisáceo con la forma de una flor de cerezo, ojos de color azul claro.

-Tía Tsunade ¿Dónde se encuentra mi tío?

-El salió Sakura-escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse, mire hacia atrás y venia entrando mi tío, quien venía acompañado

-Te digo que no es así, tu perdiste ahora debes pagar la cena-alego mi Tío, el tenia el cabello blanco largo, ojos negros.

-Eso es trampa viejo pervertido

-¡A quien le dices viejo pervertido!-mi tío Jiraiya estaba agarrando del cuello a su acompañante

-Ejem-ambos sujetos miraron a mi tía-Se podrían comportar, ya han llegado nuestras visitas

-¡¿Sakura-chan?!

-¡¿Naruto?!-ambos nos vimos sorprendidos ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto interrogante mi tía, solo llegue a asentir

-Vamos a la misma escuela Tsunade-oba-chan-mire con horror a mi tía, sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le dijeron vieja, o alguna referencia de eso

-¡Como me dijiste cabeza de chorlito!-la vena de su frente se marcaba demasiado, su mirada fulminante. Me daba terror solo mirarla

-Fue broma Tsunade-san-hizo una reverencia varias veces a modo de disculpas. Después de que paso el alboroto y todos estábamos sentados mire a Naruto seria

-¿Qué haces aquí? Digo es extraño encontrarte en casa de mi tía

-¿Tsunade-oba-chan es tu tía?-mi tía Tsunade lo fulmino con la mirada-Digo, Tsunade-san-asentí en su dirección-Es que él esposo de Tsunade-san, Jiraiya es mi padrino y mejor amigo de mi padre-hice cara de total sorpresa. Pensé tan pequeño era el mundo

-Vayamos a comer, Sakura y Naruto podrían por favor ir a la tienda a comprar un refresco-ambos asentimos y partimos a la tienda

-¿Entonces es tu padrino?-asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro-¡Qué bien! no pensé encontrarte de todos los lugares aquí

-Ni yo, me alegro de verte hoy-sonrió enormemente mirándome de una manera encantadora. Me sonroje levemente al recordar la tontería que habían dicho las chicas la vez anterior-¿Ayer fuiste a esa fiesta?

-Sí, fue todo el grupo de Sasori, Sasuke y Neji

-¿El teme fue? Qué raro, a él no le gustan mucho esas cosas, supongo que Itachi lo convenció-llegamos a la tienda y compramos lo que necesitábamos, caminamos en silencio un rato-Sakura-chan ¿hay alguien que te guste?-lo mire sorprendida, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y miraba hacia el piso

-Pues…-me quede pensando ¿había alguien?-No en realidad

-¿De verdad?-me miraba feliz y entusiasmado-¡Vaya! Qué bueno Sakura-chan-corrió al interior de la casa. Sonreí nerviosamente…tal vez tenían razón las chicas, esperaba que no. Él me caía muy bien como amigo, no quería perderlo. Después de comer, entre plática y malos chistes, fuimos hacia mi casa. Al otro día me coloque el uniforme preparándome para el día en la preparatoria, hoy me iría sola, Sasori no podría pasar por mí. Me fui caminando, al llegar a la escuela era aun muy temprano, me dirigí hacia el patio de la escuela a sentarme un rato en una banca cercana para pasar el rato

-¿Sueles venir seguido aquí?-mire hacia mi izquierda a la persona que se había aparecido

-Itachi buenos días, no, solo que llegue muy temprano. Quise pasar el rato aquí

-Buenos días Sakura, ya llego Sasuke, supongo que será entonces de los poco que estará en su salón-le sonreí lo más probable que fuera así-Vine aquí para escuchar música un rato, ya que en el salón los chicos están con su escándalo

-Me imagino ¿Sasori ya esta haya?

-Sí, tenía que ver lo de un trabajo ¿hoy no vinieron juntos?-negué con la cabeza en lo que él tomaba asiento junto a mi-Que raro, conociendo lo sobreprotector que es Sasori

-Es verdad, muchas veces me saca de quicio

-Pero es porque te quiere

-Tú quieres a tu hermano y no creo que seas así-infle mis cachetes en forma de puchero a lo que él me sonrió

-Créeme soy protector con él pero para el carácter de Sasuke no es fácil cuidarlo, no es como que le guste mucho. Antes, de niño era más fácil, ahora es un poco frio

-Es verdad, él es muy serio y reservado son muy distintos ambos

-Pero todo tiene su razón de ser Sakura-el tono de su voz cambio, lo voltee a ver su semblante era sombrío, me pareció extraño mirar así a Itachi-Ahí algo por lo que él es así pero bueno cambiemos de tema ¿te acuerdas que habíamos hablado de la nueva saga de la película de acción que nos gusta a los dos?-volvió a ser el mismo Itachi de siempre, asentí y sonrió amable-Saldrá este viernes en cines

-¡De verdad!-lo mire emocionada, era mi película favorita y sus sagas las amaba

-Sí y ya que saldrá y a los dos nos gusta esa película. Te iba a proponer que la fuéramos a ver, si no te molesta

-Me parece una estupenda idea Itachi

-¡Qué bien! entonces checare la función y te aviso en la semana

-Me parece bien-comenzó a sonar timbre de entrada-Creo será mejor apurarnos e ir a nuestros salones o nos dejaran fuera

-Concuerdo contigo, corramos-comenzamos a correr hasta que llegamos a nuestro salón-Te dejo aquí, nos vemos Sakura-me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, sentí la mirada penetrante de alguien. Al voltear vi a un pelinegro mirándome serio

-Hola Sasuke-le salude con la mano a lo que asintió con la cabeza y entro al salón. Cuando llegue ya estaban todos en su lugar, las clases pasaron rápidamente. Llego la hora de la salida y me reuní con Sasori en la entrada de la escuela

-¿Que tal tu día princesa?-me abrazo fraternalmente a lo cual correspondí

-Muy bien y el tuyo ¿Qué tal?

-No me quejo, hoy una chica de otro salón me invito a salir-lo mire de mala manera

-Supongo que dijiste que no

-Le dije que lo pensaría

-¡Tendrías que haberle dicho que no!-estaba realmente molesta con él. Era un tonto

-Hey no estés de celosa, tu siempre serás mi princesa

-Debes de decir que no a ese tipo de chicas, son unas rogonas-comencé a pegarle en el brazo mientras él intentaba frenarme

-Se ven bastante animados ¡Dattebayo!-miramos hacia atrás, venían saliendo Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Tenten, Ino, Sai e Itachi

-Qué bueno que se lleven bien-sonrió Tenten hacia nosotros

-¿Por qué pelean ahora, frentona?

-Porque una chica me invito a salir y ella dice que me niegue

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan?-pregunto la pelinegra interrogante

-Porque eso es de rogonas

-No es la peli rosa de la otra vez-miramos a los chicos que se acercaban hacia nosotros, encabezado por un castaño, eso no era bueno. Era el chico de la otra vez en la fiesta-Así que eres novia de ese pelirrojo, pensé que eras novia de ese pelinegro tonto

-¿Quién eres?-Sasori se puso delante de mi mirándolo molesto

-Alguien que no te importa, quiero salir con esa chica así que quítate de mi camino

-Estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que dejare que te le acerques siquiera

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?

-No me importaría-Sasori se remango las mangas del saco del uniforme

-Sasori no-intente detenerlo pero el puso una mano delante de mi

-Aléjate de aquí

-Sasori no vale la pena, ignóralo-Itachi se había acercado a nosotros al notar la escena-Ignóralo, no tiene caso

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena

-Que cobarde eres, permitiendo que se metan en tus peleas-Sasori tomo de mi mano para alejarme de ese lugar todos comenzábamos a caminar-Pero que te quede claro, esa peli rosa va a ser mía quiera o no

-Estúpido-Sasori se regreso y le metió un puñetazo que lo tiro al piso, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar de la nariz-Ella no es un objeto y sobre todo nadie se le va a acercar sin mi autorización, ni la lastimara-lo miro con odio y se fue con nosotros. Ya una vez lejos de ellos, lo mire seria

-No debiste haber hecho eso

-Lo hecho, hecho esta

-Sasori-kun da miedo enojado-hablo divertida Hinata

-Es verdad, Sasori recuérdame no hacerte enojar-Naruto comenzó a reír

-Sasori siempre ha tenido un carácter no muy agradable cuando se trata de Sakura o su familia-hablaba Ino en lo que comía una paleta

-Para olvidarnos un poco lo que paso ¿qué tal si vamos a la heladería?-Tenten capto nuestra atención con esas simples palabras

-Me parece estupenda idea-Neji sonrió hacia ella haciendo que se sonrojara levemente

-No se diga mas y vayamos-Sasori tomo mi mano y comenzó a jalarme hacia haya. Suspire, mi primo era imposible, después de un rato caminando llegamos a la heladería

-Nosotros iremos a pedir, no tardamos-Itachi y Sasori fueron por los pedidos en lo que nos sentábamos

-Por cierto feíta, quien era ese tipo que se te acerco ¿lo conoces?-negué con la cabeza hacia Sai-Que raro, parecía que el ya te había visto antes

-Es alguien sin importancia-hablo Sasuke en tono neutral para dar por concluido el tema. Llegaron los chicos con lo que habíamos pedido

-Me piensas decir algo, Sakura-Sasori me miro serio

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes a que me refiero Sakura

-Hola ¿no eres Sakura Haruno?-miramos al chico que había llegado hacia nuestra mesa

-Sí, Hola kiba-kun ¿cierto?

-Así es que coincidencia verte, hola Sasori-kun-mi primo asintió en modo de saludo

-¿Vienes solo?-pregunte a lo que negó y sonrió

-Vengo con unos amigos, están haya-señalo a dos mesas lejos de nosotros a un chico de cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo, con ojos marrones, tomado de la mano de una rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos verde azulados, junto a ella un chico un castaño de ojos negros, junto un pelirrojo de ojos turquesa, que si no me equivocaba era Gaara Sabaku-Bueno, me retiro solo pase a saludar, nos vemos después

-Vaya frentona, parece que tienes un admirador-esa era Ino usando ese tono pícaro tan usual en ella

-Estás loca-puse los ojos en blanco, ella era simplemente imposible

-¿No era Kiba-kun?-miramos a Hinata que venía regresando del baño

-¿Lo conoces Hinata?-la interrogo Sasuke, mirándola de manera seria

-Sí, él va en mi salón junto con Shikamaru-kun, Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun, Temari-san-señalo a cada uno de los nombrados

-Qué pequeño es el mundo-concluyo Neji. Asentí, ese pensamiento lo tenía desde ayer

-Tan pequeño que la esposa de mi padrino el viejo pervertido es la tía de Sakura-chan-todos miraron de Naruto a mí

-¿Tsunade?-me pregunto Sasori a lo cual le sonreí

-Así es, ayer nos encontramos

-Tiene mucho que no veo a tus tíos, saludos de mi parte frente de marquesina-platicando se hizo tarde. Nos separamos para irnos a nuestras casas, cuando iba al lado de Sasori estábamos extrañamente callados

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunte ya preocupada, era raro en él estuviera tan callado

-Nada, es solo que no contestas a lo que pregunto-lo mire sin entender nada-Me refiero a hace rato ¿quién era el chico al que golpee?

-Nadie, alguien sin importancia, no lo conozco

-¿Segura?

-Porque habría de mentirte-se encogió de hombros

-Por nada, perdona por ser tan sobreprotector, es solo que…bueno…tu sabes…soy así

-Lo sé, señor golpeador de estudiantes de preparatoria-sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín-¿Hoy no te veniste en el carro?

-No, porque mi padre lo usaría ya que hoy mando a reparación el suyo, mañana ya paso por ti

-De acuerdo, hemos llegado, te vas con cuidado-se despidió de mí, me adentre a la casa, había sido un día algo agitado, me di un baño para relajarme. Después fui directo a mi cama para dormir lista y preparada para el día de mañana

* * *

-Bien chicos, hoy quiero que pasen Itachi Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka-los nombrados pasaron al frente, estábamos en nuestra clase de teatro mirando a los que pasaban al frente

-¿Crees en el amor? –Itachi le pregunto a Ino, tenían el guion en las manos

-Si te refieres a la química que sucede en el cuerpo, no hay necesidad de creer, es un hecho o ¿Te referías a eso, al rollo de la media naranja o cuál es tu definición de amor?

-Jajaja ¿cómo dice esa canción? "Si puedes definir el odio o el amor. Amigo que desilusión."

-Bueno ¿no será ese el problema? Si no tienes una definición concreta para lo que buscas ¿cómo lo vas a encontrar?

-He tenido tantas relaciones en las que pienso "ella es la persona a la que buscaba", "con ella quiero pasar el resto de mi vida" pero luego todo termina mal-Itachi se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca, parecía triste, vaya que era buen actor

-No dudo de que haya personas que sí encuentran con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas felices pero son contadas-lo miro con una sonrisa en lo que seguían con la actuación

-Yo hasta ahora no he conocido a una pareja que parezca destinada a estar junta-él se cruzo de brazos, a lo que Ino rodo los ojos

-¿Y las parejas de ancianos que han estado juntos por más de 40 años o algo parecido? –Ino lo miro seria, se quedo pensativa, Itachi comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-Probablemente sea por comodidad, igual tendríamos que tomar en cuenta que cuando se casaron esas parejas, eran tiempos diferentes. Me parece que la percepción de un matrimonio fracasado era peor antes y eso pudo influir bastante.

-Tienes una opinión bastante crítica de las relaciones y sólo has tenido un par en tu vida-ambos rieron

-He pensado en el tema bastante por mi cuenta antes de esta conversación. No te sorprendas si al final yo termino con una relación estable y feliz antes que tu-Itachi miro serio a Ino, ella le negó y hablo seriamente

-¿Por qué lo dices, ya sabes qué buscas? ¿Ya tienes una definición para el amor?

-No, pero sin duda estoy más cerca que tú de hacerlo-él le sonrió a Ino. La maestra aplaudió parece que la obra que habían leído concluyo, todos aplaudimos al final. Siguieron pasando parejas ya que aun quedaba tiempo

-Pasen Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Moriyama-Sasuke paso al frente junto con una chica pelirroja de ojos color rojizo con lentes marrones-Tomen, interpretaran esta obra

-Dime ¿Por qué te has fijado en ella?-le pregunto la pelirroja al azabache

-Es porque ella es diferente a todas con las que eh salido, tiene algo especial, algo que la hace simplemente única

-¿Única? Es una persona cualquiera ¿Qué hay de especial? Es como todas, solo te lastimara, te haces ideas en tu cabeza que al final te terminaran lastimando sin remedio

-Te equivocas, sé que es ella, la indicada para mí, algo aquí me dice que es así-Sasuke señalo su corazón, mirando después hacia el frente en donde estábamos nosotros, oí varios suspiros de chicas a mi alrededor, él chico era popular

-El corazón solo sirve para bombear sangre, es su única función y mas sin embargo…estas cegado por alguien que te romperá en pedazos-aquella pelirroja le hablo molesta, estaba interpretando bien su papel

-No te entiendo, porque te empeñas en decirme cosas tan horribles, pensé que éramos amigos-Sasuke la miro molesto, se sentía a flor de piel sus sentimientos

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Entonces eres demasiado idiota! No te das cuenta yo me eh enamorado de ti. Desde siempre pero soy solo invisible para ti

-Lo siento, pero mi corazón ya lo eh dado a aquella chica de la cual me eh enamorado-la maestra comenzó a aplaudir, todos le seguimos, fue increíble su actuación

-Bueno chicos ahora que han pasado todos, les comunicare que haremos una obra de teatro escrita por mí, con sus actuaciones de estas clases ya tengo en cuenta quienes quiero que sean los personajes de mi obra, se los comunicare la próxima clase- termino la clase. El día paso rápido caminábamos hacia la salida. Naruto se paro delante de todos nosotros haciendo que lo miráramos

-Oigan hagamos algo en esta semana ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Cómo que se te ocurre Naruto?-pregunto Ino interrogante

-Ir al cine o dar un paseo por la plaza o algo, ando aburrido

-Muy bien ¿Qué proponen?-Tenten se había puesto al lado de Naruto

-Vayamos a la plaza-Hinata se veía emocionada, todos asintieron a su vez

-En la tarde, nos vemos haya todos-corroboro Neji, nos despedimos hasta llegar la tarde. Pasamos un día en la plaza entre bromas y discusiones por parte de Sasuke y Naruto, siempre su amistad me parecía muy peculiar y era muy divertida. Salimos de la plaza para ir a una tienda que querían visitar los chicos, estábamos esperando que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo para poder pasar

-Entonces tendrás una presentación de pinturas la próxima semana-Ino estaba feliz hablando con Sai

-¿Neji nos invitaras verdad?-escuche a Tenten preguntarle a lo que el otro sonreía. Todos hablaban de distintas cosas, yo estaba hasta atrás de ellos, alejada de las conversaciones. Comenzaron a caminar, los seguí por inercia, algo cayo de mi bolsa parándome en saco para recogerlo

-¡SAKURA CUIDADO!-escuche la voz de Ino aterrorizada. Mire al frente de mi, las luces de un carro cegándome, no pude moverme de la impresión

-_¡Hikari-chan cuidado!-_cerré mis ojos a esperar el impacto, la escena se repetía de nuevo, sentí que alguien me sujeto y caímos al suelo. Al abrir mis ojos estaba lejos de la calle, a mi lado un azabache

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?-el nombrado me miro entre sorprendido y molesto

-¡Si estoy bien! ¿De verdad Haruno? ¡Casi te atropellan! ¿¡Y te preocupas por mí!?

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasu-chan!-mire hacia el frente, venían nuestros amigos preocupados encabezados por Hinata

-¿Están bien?-pregunto ya una vez cerca Neji revisándonos. Solo llegue asentir me sentía realmente mareada

-Teme tu brazo está sangrando-miramos a Sasuke, efectivamente su brazo tenía un raspón y comenzaba a sangrar

-Hmp, no es nada

-En verdad lo siento-mire hacia el piso avergonzada, por mi culpa él estaba herido

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ambos estén bien-me intento consolar Tenten

-Tenemos que revisar tú herida cubito de hielo para que no se te infecte-le dijo Sai a Sasuke

-¡Eres una idiota Sakura!-grito colérica Ino, todos la volteamos a ver-¡Que te pasa! ¿Quieres que se vuelva a repetir? ¡Pedazo de idiota!-mi amiga tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, la mire con dolor

-Oye Ino cálmate-Naruto coloco su mano en el hombro de Ino para tranquilizarla pero ella le pego en su mano

-¡Como quieren que me calme! ¿Sabes el dolor que le causaría a Sasori si hubiera pasado algo? ¡Quieres que se vuelva a sentir de la misma manera!-me fulminaba con la mirada a lo que me levante rápidamente, me sentía furiosa con ella

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de eso!-error me había levantado tan rápido que el mareo llego a mí de golpe

-¡Sakura-chan!-el grito de Naruto fue lo último que escuche

* * *

-_Hikari-chan, juguemos a las escondidas_

_-Pero Sakura-chan eso lo jugamos ayer, mejor juguemos a la pelota ¡Sí!_

_-No lo sé-mire a la pequeña niña, era más bajita que yo_

_-Vamos frentona, juguemos eso para variar_

_-No quiero, no me gusta, soy mala para eso-suspire cansada. Me senté en el pasto de la entrada de la casa cruzándome de brazos_

_-Vamos Sakura, juguemos juntas-me intento convencer Ino a lo cual negué-Bueno, jugare contigo Hikari-chan_

_-Bien, voy por la pelota está en la cochera-yo la había dejado ahí para ocultarla, si querían jugar eso pero al parecer ella la encontró. Corrió por ella pero por causa del viento la pelota comenzó a ir hacia la calle-¡Voy por ella!_

_-Espera Hikari-chan-grito Ino a lo que la pequeña no hizo caso_

_-¡Hikari-chan cuidado!-_Me comencé a mover, sentía un peso en los brazos y piernas. Comencé a abrir para poder acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar

-Está despertando-esa voz era de ¿Neji?, abrí mis ojos por completo para mirar a mis amigos delante mío, mirándome preocupados

-¿Estás bien?-Ino se acerco a mi tomando mi mano-Perdóname fue mi culpa

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En nuestra casa Sakura-chan-mire hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba Hinata

-Era la más cerca, así que te trajimos aquí feíta

-¿Qué paso?-me intente incorporar pero de nuevo ese mareo. Tenten se acerco y me obligo a recostarme

-Te desmayaste, suponemos que debido al susto

-Qué bueno que estés bien Sakura-chan-Naruto sonreía en mi dirección, junto a él, Sasuke que tenía el brazo con una gaza. Comenzó a sonar el timbre de la casa

-Bajare a ver quién es-Neji salió del cuarto. Mire a mi alrededor, un buro, un tocador lleno de algunas fotos, peluches, una mesa con una computadora, al frente una gran televisión, peluches cerca de esta, era el cuarto de Hinata, su cuarto tenia parte de su personalidad tierna e inocente

-Perdóname en verdad amiga-Ino me abrazo pero no su abrazo común de oso asfixiador, si no uno normal, con tristeza contenida, correspondí el gesto

-Está todo bien Ino-nos separamos al escuchar como azotaban la puerta del cuarto y mirar como tres personas ingresaban en el

-¿Dónde está?-el primer sujeto, el que debió a ver azotado la puerta, me miro con preocupación y corrió a abrazarme-¿Estás bien? ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? ¡Debes tener más cuidado!-me abrazo más fuerte, lo abrace y le pase mi mano por su espalda para tranquilizarlo

-Estoy bien, perdona por preocuparte-se separo de mi y acaricio mi mejilla

-No me espantes de esa manera, por favor. Casi me da un infarto, no soportaría de nuevo…-su voz se quebró

-Todo está bien Sasori, estoy bien gracias a Sasuke-se separo de mi y miro al pelinegro

-Gracias Sasuke, te debo mucho

-Hmp, no agradezcas, hice lo que estaba a mi alcance

-Qué bueno que actuaste rápido, Sasuke-el otro sujeto que había entrado despeino al pelinegro menor

-Déjame en paz Itachi-le dio un manotazo a su hermano en la mano para alejarlo a lo que todos reímos. Después de un tiempo que ya me sentía mejor cada quien se fue a su casa, Sasori traía la camioneta así que fuimos a dejar a cada uno a sus respectivas casas, los últimos fueron los Uchiha

-Gracias por traernos Sasori

-No hay problema Itachi, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-Adiós Sakura cuídate-se despidió Itachi al bajar del carro, Sasuke solo asintió hacia nosotros. Seguimos el camino en silencio. Se estaciono frente a mi casa, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ni nos movíamos

-¿Segura estas bien?

-No te preocupes, en verdad estoy bien-de nuevo ese silencio incomodo-Sasori yo…perdón….

-No te disculpes, por favor lo importante es que estés bien-asentí, después de un rato ambos bajamos del carro. Me acompaño hasta la entrada al despedirse estaba serio, odiaba verlo de esa manera. Al otro día el no paso por mí, llegue a mi salón donde solo se encontraba Sasuke

-Bueno días-salude al pelinegro el asintió en mi dirección, me acomode en mi lugar mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Todo bien Haruno?-me sobresalte al mirar que estaba delante de mi

-Todo bien ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

-No fue nada, solo un raspón

-Lo siento es mi culpa, si no me hubiera distraído esto no hubiera pasado

-¿Es tu costumbre disculparte por todo?-agache mi cabeza-Olvídalo, lo importante es que no paso del susto y ya

-Gracias, siempre estas para rescatarme de algo, debe ser una molestia para ti

-Si eres una molestia-lo mire sorprendida y dolida a lo que el sonrió-Pero una interesante-no entendí su comentario iba a hablar pero no pude ni abrir la boca porque escuchamos el saludo de alguien

-¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! Buenos días-aquel rubio hiperactivo dejo sus cosas en su respectivo lugar, después se puso cerca de nosotros-¿Están bien ambos?-asentimos a la par, comenzaron a llegar poco a poco nuestros compañeros y amigos. Las clases comenzaron me perdí de nuevo en la ventana, cerrando mis ojos por un momento

-_¿De este helado está bien Hikari-chan?_

_-Si Sakura-chan-le pase un plato con helado, ambas nos sentamos en la sala a ver tele-¿No crees que se enojen nuestros papas?_

_-No mientras comamos lo que nos den al rato-me sonrió enormemente _

_-Es verdad, Sakura-chan te quiero mucho_

_-Y yo a ti Hikari-chan_

-¡Haruno! ¡Haruno!-me sobresalte desde mi lugar, mirando al maestro de literatura que se encontraba frente mío-¿Podría tener la decencia de poner atención a mi clase?-me sonroje completamente-Por favor lea la página 20

-Enseguida-tome mi libro, me levante del asiento sentí las miradas sobre mi me encontraba muy avergonzada-Entonces ¿Cuál será tu deseo?...Mi deseo es que revivas a mi persona amada-arque una ceja por lo que estaba comenzando a leer- Temo que no puedo cumplir ese deseo-sentí un escalofrió conforme iba leyendo el texto-¿Por qué? No eres un mago que puede cumplir cualquier capricho, ¿por qué te niegas a concederme esto?...Simple, porque una vez que alguien ha muerto no puede ser regresado a la vida-sonó el timbre que daba para ir al almuerzo, me quede ahí estática.

-¿Sakura?-la voz de Tenten, aun sostenía el libro-Oye ¿estás bien?

-Sakura no llores-la voz de Neji, efectivamente las lagrimas comenzaban a empapar mis mejillas

-¡Frentona!-solté el libro y comencé a correr fuera del salón, choque contra algunos estudiantes que se encontraban en el pasillo, algunos protestaban, otros insultaban, no tenía tiempo de disculparme. Salí de la escuela, seguí corriendo hasta que choque con alguien cayendo irremediablemente al piso

-Parece que nuestros encuentros siempre serán así-mire al frente, a la persona que me sonreía y me daba su mano para levantarme-Sakura ¿Por qué lloras?-al tomar su mano y levantarme lo abrace, no pensé en mis actos solo lo hice. Llorando amargamente, al principio no supo responder hasta después de unos minutos, él me abrazo. Lo doloroso era porque después de tantos años ahora los recuerdos atacaban de nuevo

* * *

Respondiendo reviews:

**Carla One-chan: **Aun mas cercana la relacion de Itachi y Sakura :O XD espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo hermana :D

El nuevo capitulo ¿que tal les parecio? Ah que los dejo con dudas XD soy mala :3 ¿que tal les parecieron los dialogos de las obras que representaron? Un poco cursis, tiernos un poco de todo jeje espero haya sido de su agrado y cualquier duda, sugerencia pueden dejar un review. Nos leemos pronto =D


	5. La obra de teatro

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 5

**La obra de teatro**

Seguí llorando durante toda la hora del almuerzo. Él guardaba silencio, solo abrazándome para consolarme, después de un tiempo me tranquilice. Nos quedamos así, sentados en una banca abrazados. Me sentía avergonzada porque me haya tenido que ver de esta manera pero a la vez aliviada por haber sacado todo lo que había en mi corazón ese día, lleno de recuerdos.

-¿Estas mejor Sakura?-asentí y me separe de él lentamente

-Gracias, perdona por las molestias

-No te preocupes y no te disculpes-mire hacia el piso avergonzada-¿Por qué llorabas? Si puedo saber

-Recordé algo muy triste y doloroso

-Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que paso ayer-lo mire sorprendida-No sé que haya pasado con exactitud, solo que Sasori se puso realmente pálido cuando nos aviso Ino lo que había sucedido

-Entiendo-mire al cielo triste, me sentía mal de hacer sentir a Sasori de esa manera-Gracias Itachi por estar para mi primo

-No agradezcas somos amigos, y también tu puedes contar conmigo, Sakura-asentí-¿Quieres que nos saltemos la clase?-mis ojos se abrieron enormemente ¿Itachi diciéndome que nos saltáramos clases? Vaya locura-Si quieres, por mí no hay problema

-¿No te meterás en problemas?

-No mientras no nos encuentren-me guiño el ojo a lo que sonreí-¿Vamos?-se levanto de la banca posicionándose delante de mí. Extendió su mano en mi dirección, la tome para encaminarme con él fuera de la escuela

-¿Haces a menudo esto?

-¿Saltarse clases? De hecho no, pero hoy es un caso especial-sonrió de manera amable a lo que raramente me sonroje-Vamos a las canchas, a estas horas esta vacio-después de un rato caminando llegamos a nuestro destino, nos sentamos en las gradas mirando alrededor

-Y dime Itachi ¿sabes a que universidad entraras?

-Creo que a la misma que todos quieren asistir, la universidad Konohagakure

-Es verdad, Sasori también ira para haya

-Todos nuestros amigos se irán para haya, es una gran universidad de prestigio y tienen todas las carreras que queremos cursar

-¿Cuál quieres tu Itachi?

-Había pensado en medico pero aun no me decido

-Si escoges esa ten por seguro que serás el mejor-le sonreí, el me correspondió y desvió su mirada hacia la derecha

-Gracias Sakura ¿y tú sabes que quieres estudiar?

-En realidad también la medicina me llama la atención pero aun tengo bastante tiempo para pensar eso-jugué con mis manos-Sabes mi tía Tsunade es una de las mejores médicos de la región

-¿Tsunade Akasuna verdad?-asentí hacia él-Si, es muy conocida, no eh tenido el gusto de conocerla pero eh escuchado maravillas de ella-me sentí orgullosa de escuchar eso de mi tía, mi celular comenzó a sonar, me disculpe con Itachi y conteste

-¿Diga?

-_¡Donde estas!-_me aparte el celular del oído al escuchar tremendo grito de parte de Ino-_¿Estás bien? ¿De cuándo acá Sakura Haruno se salta clases?_

_-_Disculpa Ino no me sentía bien, por eso no regrese

-_Sasori pregunto por ti en el almuerzo, se le hizo raro no verte, le invente una súper excusa de que fuiste a leer algo a la biblioteca de la escuela_

_-_Gracias Ino

-_Ni lo digas, mas te vale estar aquí en la salida, si no ya no me sabré que inventar_

_-_No te preocupes, estaré ahí-se escucho su gran suspiró del otro lado de la línea

-_Te dejo,_ _está entrando el otro maestro, te veo en la salida-_acabado lo dicho colgó, suspire a lo que Itachi me sonrió

-¿Todo bien Sakura?-asentí y sonreí-Muy bien-hablamos de otras cosas hasta que fue la hora de la salida, me sentía realmente bien, Itachi me había ayudado muchísimo. Nos fuimos hacia la entrada para esperar a los chicos

-Itachi muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mi

-No me agradezcas Sakura, siempre estaré para ti-nos sonreímos hasta que sentí que alguien se acercaba corriendo. Venia hacia nosotros Ino con mi mochila a cuestas, al notarme acompañada de Itachi me vio sorprendida

-Hola Itachi

-Que hay Ino-ella me miro interrogante a lo que sonreí nerviosamente-Bueno, las dejo tengo que encontrar a Kisame que de seguro tendrá mi mochila, no vemos chicas-se despidió con la mano, dejándonos solas, casi le ruego para que no se fuera pero eso pondría peor las cosas

-¿Y bien?-me observó molesta, interrogante, curiosa. Todo en uno

-¿Bien qué?

-No te hagas tonta ¿te saltaste clases junto con Itachi?-me acomode mi mochila mirando al piso-¡No puedo creerlo! Tienes que decirme muchas cosas Sakurita

-No es lo que crees

-Si claro-su tono pícaro me hizo sonrojar-Sakura te sonrojaste ¡Oh por dios!

-¡Ino cállate!

-¡Esto lo tiene que saber Tenten!-grito emocionada, la iba a callar hasta que alguien detrás de mi hablo

-¿Qué tengo que saber?-Tenten se acercaba con todos nuestros amigos junto a ella

-Después te digo Tenten-sonrió maliciosamente Ino hacia mí, haciéndome sonrojar más

-¿Sakura-chan lloraste?-pregunto Hinata a lo que todos me miraron incluyendo a Ino, quien lo más probable es que hubiera pasado el detalle por alto

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta tonta de mi parte

-Tus ojos están rojos y ligeramente hinchados

-Eso es porque-bien ahora que excusa decía

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien?-llego corriendo a nosotros Naruto, uff salvada por el rubio, asentí en su dirección-Me alegro, pensé que te habías enfermado o algo, ya que no regresaste a clases-los pelinegros que venían tras él me inspeccionaban poniéndome nerviosa

-¡Chicos!-Konan nos saludo desde lejos, seguida de los demás, después de que llegara Sasori por mí, al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue recostarme. Miraba el techo de mi casa como lo más entretenido del mundo, comencé a escuchar el timbre, aun era temprano para que mis padres llegaran, resignadamente me pare a abrir, mi sorpresa fue que era Ino quien se encontraba ahí

-¿Qué pasa?-ella entro en la casa yendo directamente al sofá, cruzarse de brazos y mirarme molesta

-Cuéntame todo, de esta no te salvas-alce una ceja para mirarla-De tu huida, de Itachi, y de tus lagrimas-suspire era cosa que sabia pasaría, mejor ahora

-Lo que leí me afecto mucho, desde ayer el recuerdo de Hikari-chan está muy presente en mi, choque con Itachi y él me consoló, como no me sentía bien él propuso saltarnos clases, por eso es que no entre

-Entiendo Sakura, sé que es difícil pero no te puedes seguir torturando con eso

-Ino ¿Cómo me dices eso? Fue mi culpa lo que paso, él debería odiarme-me senté frente a ella poniendo mi cabeza entre mis piernas

-Sabes que no es así, nunca lo haría y no fue tu culpa

-Lo es Ino, si no hubiera escondido el balón, si hubiera aceptado jugar desde un principio con ella a lo que quería, hubiera ido yo por el balón y no habría pasado nada

-¡Pero el hubiera no existe Sakura!-comencé a llorar de nuevo-¡Lo que es pasado, pasado es, no puedes cambiarlo! ¡Nadie puede!

-Desearía que hubiera sido yo

-¡No digas eso!-se paro delante mío mirándome con enojo-¡No digas esas estupideces! Hikari-chan no te lo perdonaría

-No importa cuanto haya pasado, nunca podre olvidar aquel día-me abrazo, escuchamos la puerta abrirse. Mis padres habían llegado, después de secarme las lagrimas y poner mi mejor cara los salude, Ino se quedo a comer con nosotros. La tarde dio paso a la noche hasta llegar al siguiente día, ya una vez en el salón sentí aquel abrazo asfixiante

-Frentona querida ¡Sai me invito a salir el fin de semana!-sonreí a mi amiga

-Me alegro mucho Ino, eso quiere decir que las cosas van bien

-Eso espero, si te soy sincera no me había sentido así de emocionada por nadie

-¿De qué me perdí?-Tenten dejo sus cosas en su lugar sonriéndonos

-Que Ino el fin de semana saldrá con el rarito de Sai-la rubia me fulmino con la mirada por cómo le dije al pelinegro, Tenten grito de emoción y abrazo a Ino

-Ahora solo faltan ustedes

-¿Nosotras?-interrogo Tenten sin entender como yo

-Claro, a ti con Neji-mi amiga castaña se sonrojo como tomate- y tú con Itachi

-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!-grite a todo pulmón en lo que todos mis compañeros me miraron y mas el maestro que venía llegando

-Muy bien señorita Haruno como veo que viene con una gran energía, pasara al frente a resolver el problema que les encargue-mire con odio a Ino en lo que sonrió inocentemente, después de pasar a hacer el problema que me costó bastante ya que no estuve en clase y todo fue por explicación de Ino, pasaron las clases y la hora del almuerzo llego

-Neji ¿te podrás adelantar con Hinata? Necesito hablar con la chicas-tanto Ino como yo miramos sorprendidas a Tenten

-Claro, las veremos haya-nos quedamos solo las tres en el salón

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?-me anime a preguntar a lo que me señalo con su dedo

-¿A qué se refería Ino con que tú con Itachi?-me sonroje completamente

-¡Esta loca!

-Claro frentona y el "sutil" sonrojo de tus mejillas y orejas da a entender eso-hizo comillas al aire y rio fuertemente, bufe molesta por sus burlas

-Explíquenme que me perdí, ayer Ino dijo que me diría algo-le explico que me había saltado clases con nadie menos que Itachi Uchiha, a lo que la castaña grito con emoción, ambas locas me comenzaron a interrogar, rodee los ojos explicando que estaban mal entendiendo las cosas pero fue inútil. Después de un rato fuimos a la cafetería donde ya se encontraban reunidos todos, al mirar a Itachi me comenzaron a hacer burla a lo que enrojecí, Sasori me cuestiono por eso, al poco tiempo se unieron a nuestra mesa Sai, Naruto y Sasuke

-Nos dirás ya ¿qué estuviste haciendo ayer Itachi?-saco de repente Deidara

-Ya les dije que nada, no quería entrar a clases es todo ¿algún problema?

-No te creo nada, de seguro estuviste coqueteándole a alguien-lo comenzó a codear Kisame, a lo cual casi escupo mi refresco pero me contuve

-¿Tampoco entraste a clases Itachi-san?

-¿A qué te refieres con que _tampoco,_ Sai?-pregunto interrogante Sasori, mi presión se fue a los suelos, quería huir de ahí

-A que también la feíta-Sai me señalo con su dedo- No entro a clases ayer-todos miraron de Itachi a mí, pero la mirada que más se sentía era la de Sasori y la de Hinata que veían de uno a otro midiendo nuestros movimientos

-Oigan ya sonó el timbre de inicio, hora de irnos-se levanto de improviso Ino, jalándome con ella

-Es verdad, vayamos rápido Sasori-san ya que te quería preguntar algo con respecto a las marionetas-Tenten se puso delante de Sasori para captar su atención, cada quien se despidió y fue a su respectivo taller, me sentí salvada….por el momento….Sasori me preguntaría que había sido todo eso, suspire

-Lo siento, no se me ocurrió otra cosa

-No te preocupes Ino-le sonreí a mi amiga-Gracias

-¡Sakura!-gritaron mi nombre detrás de nosotros, Itachi nos dio alcance-Perdona, no les dije que estaba contigo ayer porque sabía que se inventarían cosas raras, o Sasori le molestara o te regañaría por haberte saltado clases pero creo que lo empeore, no pensé que Sai comentaría eso

-No te preocupes Itachi no fuiste el único, ya tendré que explicar a Sasori al rato-le sonreí a lo que él correspondió, Ino se acerco a susurrarme

-Creo sobro aquí-la mire fulminante con un tenue rojo en mis mejillas, al entrar al salón después de minutos entro Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata

-Bien chicos, como les dije hoy daré los papeles para empezar con los ensayos-hablo la maestra una vez ingreso en el salón-La historia trata sobre todo de tres estudiantes de preparatoria, dos chicos y una chica, ambos enamorados de la misma persona, uno su mejor amigo y otro la persona de la que ha estado enamorada desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ella entrara en un conflicto al escoger al correcto entre su mejor amigo o a su amor de siempre, habrá muchos obstáculos, también cantaran en algunas escenas, ya tengo seleccionadas cuales serán esas canciones-todos la mirábamos callados, se oía interesante la obra pero ¿cantar? no me verían haciendo eso-Conforme la vayamos ensayando entenderán otras cosas, la obra será presentada a finales del grado, es su calificación final, así que cada quien sabrá que tantas ganas le hecha

-No quisiera ser la protagonista, se escucha un poco complicado-susurro Ino a mi oído a lo cual asentí

-Me gustaría que me tocara un buen papel ¡Dattebayo!-Naruto uso un tono bajo para que solo nosotros lo escucháramos

-A mi no me gustaría ser un papel principal, no soy buena hablando en público-Hinata se veía con un poco de terror

-Lo importante es que pasemos la materia-sonrió Itachi conciliador, como siempre Sasuke no dijo nada

-Bien los papeles están así-comenzó a decir los papeles y nombres de los alumnos conforme ella tenía escrito, a Ino y Hinata las había puesto de mejores amigas de la que sería la novia de quien hiciera el del amor platónico de esa chica-Y había pensado en papeles secundarios las siguientes personas: Naoko Matsumoto novia del amor platónico del personaje principal será interpretada por Karin Moriyama, el hermano del mismo Haru Kurei interpretado por Naruto Uzumaki-miramos asombrados a Naruto quien sonreía de oreja a oreja- Los principales serán, como el mejor amigo Keisaku Tanaka interpretado por Sasuke Uchiha-el nombrado al fin mostro alguna reacción, estaba sorprendido al igual que nosotros-Como el amor platónico Ryuji Kurei interpretado por Itachi Uchiha-Itachi no daba crédito a lo que decía la maestra, su rostro lo decía todo-Y por ultimo Meilin Sasaki la actriz principal será interpretada por Sakura Haruno-y fue cuando el tiempo se detuvo para mi

* * *

Respondiendo reviews:

**Carla One-chan: **Espero one-chan no te pongas muy celosa XD cada vez se acercan mas y ahora Itachi es personaje principal junto con Sasuke y Sakura, espero te haya gustado

**Abuseloveblossom: **Aqui la conti, espero sea de tu agrado =D

Hola a todos! Una disculpa por la tardanza pero eh tenido algunos problemas, espero les haya gustado el capitulo las cosas desde aqui empiezan para bien o para mal veremos como le va a cada uno de nuestros chicos y chicas, cualquier duda, sugerencia pueden dejar un review. Nos leemos pronto =D


	6. Ella es

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 6

**Ella es…**

Estaba en mi banca aun petrificada, sentía las miradas de mis amigos, aun no salía del asombro ¿yo la principal? Debía ser una pésima broma, el universo jugaba conmigo muy mal, se burlaba de mí

-Muy bien, así están los personajes. La próxima semana les daré los guiones para que los vayan memorizando, nos vemos clase-sonó el timbre, caminamos a nuestros salones en silencio. Llegamos directo a sentarnos, al poco rato llegaron Neji, Tenten y Sai a nuestro lado

-¿Por qué esas caras de espanto feíta y cubito de hielo?-ambos miramos a Sai quien nos veía divertido por nuestras caras

-Es porque ambos son los actores principales de la obra-comentó Ino con burla

-¡¿Cómo?!-preguntaron las tres personas

-Así es, yo soy uno secundario junto con Hinata-chan e Ino-chan-les explicó Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Felicidades Sakura- Tenten me abrazo alegre

-Mucha suerte a ambos-Neji uso su tono cordial y amable de siempre

-No quería ser personaje principal-les explique una vez encontré mi voz

-No será tan malo frentona

-Tu eras la que decía eso, Ino-cerda

-Yo tampoco quería ser principal, quería no salir mucho en la obra-Sasuke suspiró frustrado, al poco rato pasaron las clases. Al término de ellas Sasori me espero en la entrada del salón abrazándome casi a la asfixia como Ino solía hacer

-Sasori…no….res…piro….

-La estas abrazando muy fuerte idiota, se está poniendo morada-alguien golpeo a Sasori, al separarme de él y poder respirar divise a Deidara

-Perdona, me emocione por lo que me comento Itachi, felicidades por el papel principal

-Muchas felicidades Sakura-sonrió también Deidara, después de un rato llegaron los demás felicitándome a mí y a Sasuke

-Gracias por las felicitaciones-les hable avergonzada por tanta atención a mi persona

-Pienso que ahí que festejar por lo papeles que les tocaron a cada uno-un emocionado Kisame levantaba las manos para hacer énfasis al asunto

-Me parece una excusa para reunirnos todos-rió Konan seguida de Nagato

-Lo más probable pero no es mala idea-apoyó Deidara a Kisame

-Y ya que son dos Uchiha, opino que sea en su casa-sonrió Nagato a los nombrados

-¡No comprometas nuestra casa!-protestaron ambos molestos de la elección de sus amigos

-Si la casa es problema, yo pongo la mía-Miramos a Sasori quien sonreía a todos

-Ya tenemos lugar, así que hoy a las 7 ¿está bien?-asentimos hacia Kisame-Bien, a esa hora nos vemos haya y lleven algo de comer o postres no sé lo que sea estará bien

-Así quedamos-nos despedimos, Sasori se paso de largo de mi casa cuando íbamos en el carro

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte al notar el cambio de dirección

-A mi casa, me ayudaras a arreglarla-lo mire molesta a lo que él me sonrió-No es mucho pero ayúdame, ahorita les aviso a mis tíos que te quedaras conmigo y te iré a dejar en la noche-no había como discutir con él así que me resigne. Llegamos a la casa donde al poco rato llegaron mis tíos, me saludaron comimos juntos para después regresaran a sus trabajos, arreglamos y miramos un poco de tele

-Sasori tengo sueño

-Raro en ti Sakura, pareces a ese Pokemon Snorlax por dormilona -le tire un cojín a la cara que rápidamente esquivo-No te enojes, si quieres duérmete un rato-me apoye en su hombro para dormir, sentí mis parpados pesados hasta perder la consciencia

-_Sakura-chan ¿vendrá Ino-chan?_

_-Así es Hikari-chan_

_-¡Qué bien! ella es muy bonita y agradable_

_-Pero no tanto como tu Hikari-chan-abrace a la pequeña quien me regreso el gesto_

_-Ya llegue-se escucho la voz de un chico en la entrada, ambas corrimos hacia haya_

_-Sasori-chan-corrí a abrazarlo, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente_

_-¿No vendrás a saludarme?-la pequeña corrió entusiasmada a abrazarlo con mucho cariño_

_-Bienvenido a casa-nos tomo de las manos a ambas_

_-¿Qué hacían?-nos pregunto una vez_ _que nos sentamos en la sala_

-_Ver tele Sasori-chan-sonreí feliz_

_-Muy bien, por cierto les traje este chocolate pero es para que se lo coman cuando acaben la comida-Hikari-chan lo abrazo con cariño y amor al chico pelirrojo que teníamos en frente_

_-¡Eres el mejor Sasori-chan! Siempre te querré mucho_

-¿Sakura?-abrí los ojos y me separe de Sasori quien me veía preocupado. Sentí mis mejillas, estaban mojadas debido a las lagrimas que derrame-¿Tuviste un mal sueño? Sentí mi hombro húmedo ¿te duele algo?

-No, está todo bien-me abrace a él, me separó para mirarme mejor, antes de que dijera algo sonó el timbre

-Iré a abrir-seque mis ojos rápidamente. Al poco rato llegaron los chicos quienes ingresaron a la sala, nos saludamos y sentamos, preparamos lo que comeríamos, vimos una película, jugamos videojuegos

-Mira Neji aquí hay una foto de Sakura y Sasori de niños-habló Tenten mirando las fotos

-¿Quién es esta pequeña?-nos pregunto Hinata, escuchamos un vaso romperse. Volteamos sobresaltados a mirar a esa persona

-Perdón soy un torpe, iré por una escoba-mire al piso triste entendiendo el porqué de esa reacción

-Ah…miren, el juego comenzó-hablo Ino captando la atención de todos

-¿Te ayudo Sasori?-Konan se acercó a Sasori cuando regreso con la escoba, ambos recogieron el vaso roto. Comenzaron a jugar mientras yo seguía mirando el piso

-¡Que les pasa! ¡Abusivos!-grito Deidara ya que al parecer estaba perdiendo en el videojuego

-¿Sakura puedes acompañarme a la tienda? Necesitamos más refrescos-Sasori me miró serio, solo asentí y me pare de mi lugar. El recorrido lo hicimos en silencio, compramos lo que necesitábamos para ir de regreso el cual fue igual pero antes de entrar me tomo del brazo-No deberías sentirte mal por eso, veo tu cara de dolor

-¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Romper un vaso? Imposible para ti, que siempre estas atento a todo

-No tiene importancia, solo deja de sentirte mal por favor-me soltó y se metió a la casa, me quede ahí afuera. Me recargue en la pared y me deje caer, abrace mis piernas conteniendo las ganas de llorar

-Hace frio, deberías entrar-alce la vista y ahí estaba el pelinegro mirándome serio-¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

-Tal vez, solo quiero aire fresco

-Hmp, eres una molestia-mire mis zapatos para desviar mi atención de él. Sentí un peso en mis hombros, al observar tenia la chamarra de Sasuke cubriéndome-Con este clima te resfriaras

-Gracias pero ¿no será lo mismo si te quedas sin la chamarra?

-Soy más fuerte que tu, soy un Uchiha-lo que dijo lo hablo con un tono altanero que me enfado-¿Te importa si te hago compañía?-negué con la cabeza él se sentó a mi lado y miró hacia el cielo

-Sasuke siempre eres tan serio-se me salió de repente, tape mi boca por cosa más tonta le había dicho

-Normalmente sí, no puedo ser de otra manera

-Perdona mi comentario

-Hmp ¿en serio siempre te disculpas?-comencé a reírme, siempre actuaba así con él-No soy como Itachi, él es mas sociable

-No sé, tal vez sea así en algunos aspectos, pero cuando estas con Naruto o con Hinata siempre cambias, peleas o bromeas, a veces sonríes-mire a la nada recordando los momentos que lo había observado

-El dobe es mi mejor amigo, aunque sea un idiota y Hinata la quiero mucho es como mi hermana, es como Sasori te quiere a ti-sonreí de manera triste por sus palabras

-Algo así-note por el rabillo de mi ojo que me veía extrañado-Cosas mías ¿con Itachi como eres?

-Suelo tener una relación algo extraña con mi hermano pero a pesar de eso, él es importante para mí

-Me alegro, yo no tengo hermanos pero supongo que debe ser genial

-Puede ser, depende de tu familia-fue mi turno de mirarlo extrañada

-¿A qué te refieres?-sonrió ladinamente mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos

-Cosas mías-infle mis mejillas en señal de berrinche y molestia-Te ves graciosa-con su dedo me pico mis mejillas haciéndome sonrojar

-¡Hey teme!-miramos hacia la puerta que se había abierto, estaba un Naruto sorprendido. Después él rubio miró al piso con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar-Lo siento, no te había encontrado en la casa y pensé que andabas aquí de vago, bueno, voy adentro hace algo de frio aquí-sin más se metió a la casa, dejándome un tanto extrañada por su comportamiento

-Hmp-Sasuke vio por donde desapareció Naruto, agacho su cabeza hacia el piso de la misma manera que él rubio hace un momento-Dobe…-se paro y entro a la casa dejándome ahí sola, y aun mas confundida

-Hora de entrar-me levante, seguían jugando videojuegos los hombres. Naruto estaba platicando animadamente con Tenten y Hinata, Sasuke junto con Kisame hablando del videojuego, Sasori jugando con Nagato y Deidara

-Te perdiste por un momento Sakura-mire a Neji quien tenía un vaso de refresco en su mano

-Quería respirar aire fresco-me senté junto a él, siguieron jugando un rato mas

-Tengo hambre ¿sobró comida?

-Eres un pozo sin fondo Kisame

-Vamos Nagato ¿me dirás que estas lleno?-se quedo pensando el pelirrojo y negó

-Pidamos pizza-sugirió Neji. Asentimos hacia él, Sasori marco el numero, después de un rato llego la comida. Comenzamos a comer rápidamente las rebanadas de pizza

-Juguemos algo, algún juego de mesa-Ino quien estaba al lado de Sai observó a mi primo

-Creo que tengo unos en esa estantería

-Yo voy-Hinata se paro, el mueble estaba algo grande. Comenzó a brincar para alcanzarlos pero al empujarlos hacia ella, hizo que la estantería se fuera hacia adelante

-¡Hikari-chan!-grite sin pensar, Sasori la quito del golpe seguro que tendría la chica, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, una vez pasado el susto Hinata me miró curiosa

-¿Hikari-chan?-negué con la cabeza, sentí las miradas de todos, menos de Sasori y de Ino

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?-tenia la vista fija en Sasori, él solo sonreía amablemente. "_No, no hagas eso"_, comencé a pensar, deseando que leyera mis pensamientos

-Gracias Sasori-kun, estoy bien-recogimos lo que se había caído, jugamos un juego de mesa al que perdí por estar completamente distraída. Después de un rato todos se empezaron a despedir

-Te llevare a casa Sakura-mire al piso cuando Sasori me hablo

-Si quieres la llevo yo, me queda de paso para pasar por casa de mis primos-sonrió Itachi a Sasori a lo que él me vio con una medio sonrisa

-Gracias Itachi, nos vemos mañana-se despidió de cada uno con la mano, ya me iba a dar la vuelta antes de salir delante de Itachi

-Sasori, mañana no vayas por mí a la casa, me iré caminando quiero hacer un poco de ejercicio-le sonreí amablemente. Me miró primero sorprendido y luego me sonrió, salimos de la casa, fui sentada atrás junto con Neji y Sasuke, Hinata en el asiento del copiloto. Llegamos a mi casa, agradecí a Itachi, me despedí de todos para llegar a mi cuarto y tumbarme en mi cama

* * *

-Llegaste temprano, Sakura-escuchaba una voz muy lejos de donde me encontraba

-Parece ida

-¡FRENTONA!-ese grito en mi oído me sobresalto de mi lugar

-¡Que te sucede Ino, me quieres dejar sorda!

-Yo creo que ya lo estas, tenemos tiempo hablándote-mire al frente donde estaban ambos castaños mirándome interrogantes

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas, como en el examen de la otra semana

-Muy creíble Sakura-fulmine a Ino con la mirada-Ya es viernes, mañana saldré con Sai-comentó alegre y soñadora

-Mucha suerte Ino

-Gracias Tenten

-No imagine a Sai contigo Ino-mi amiga dio una mirada lacerante a Neji-No me mires así, es solo que se me hacen polos opuestos

-Ya sabes lo que dicen polos opuestos se atraen, así como tú y Tenten son totalmente distintos-el tono de malicia de Ino surtió efecto, ambos castaños se sonrojaron hasta las orejas

-Eres muy mala Ino-cerda-ella me sonrió, los otros dos miraban hacia todos lados menos a su acompañante-Ahorita vengo, no tardo-me miraron curiosos, tome una bolsa que traía conmigo y me acerque hacia tres personas-Hola

-Hola feíta-los tres me miraron y saludaron

-Sasuke ayer se me olvido dártela, gracias-le di la bolsa donde venia su chamarra la tomo y me miró seriamente

-Como sea Haruno, me la pudiste a ver dado después-su tono cortante me sorprendió y me dolió un poco ¿Por qué esa actitud?

-Hey teme, no seas grosero

-Hmp-me fui a mi lugar ya que había entrado el maestro. Paso rápido el tiempo ya que había llegado la hora del almuerzo, me disculpe con mis amigos y esta vez sí fui a la biblioteca, aun no tenia ánimos de ver a Sasori, no podía olvidar esa sonrisa de su rostro, odiaba cuando la tenia y también estaba molesta por la extraña actitud de Sasuke

-¿Disculpa, te molesto si me siento aquí?-mire al frente, estaba un chico peliblanco con ligera tonalidad azulada, sus ojos eran morados, también poseía dientes afilados

-Para nada, adelante

-Gracias-se sentó delante de mí, puso sus cosas en su lugar en lo que regrese a mi lectura, aunque era una farsa no me podía concentrar

-Disculpa, estas arrugando el libro-mire al peliblanco que señalaba el libro que estaba prensado con mis manos, debido a mi desesperación, empecé a arrugarlo. Al notarlo me sonroje e intente alisarlo-Perdona por molestarte es solo que no te veías consciente de lo que hacías

-Discúlpame a mí por desconcentrarte de tus deberes

-No te preocupes, no es demasiado-sonrió amablemente, este chico se me hacia un poco conocido- ¿También te dejaron tarea para la siguiente clase?-negué con la cabeza

-Solo quería leer un rato-me miraba sorprendido, suponía que no es normal que te digan eso-¿De qué es tu trabajo?

-Acerca de la historia antigua de nuestro país-suspiro cansado-Pero es demasiado, aunque tengo la culpa, la verdad lo deje a último momento

-Te entiendo, también me suele pasar-le sonreí en comprensión a lo que correspondió-Disculpa mi falta de modales, soy Sakura Haruno

-Mucho gusto Sakura-san, soy Suigetsu Hozuki-me extendió la mano la cual tome en saludo. ¿Hozuki? Se me hacia conocido el apellido, lo mire extrañada a lo que él me vio de la misma manera-¿Pasa algo?

-Eh….no nada-sonreí apenada-Es solo que tu apellido se me hace familiar

-¿En serio? Qué extraño-seguimos leyendo de vez en cuando me pedía opinión de su tarea a lo que le contestaba lo que sabía, dio el timbre para regresar a clases-Termine, muchas gracias Sakura-san

-Me alegro poder haber sido de ayuda-ambos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos despedimos. Él estaba en el salón de Hinata, pequeño que es el mundo, al ingresar a mi salón note que fui la primera llegar de nuestros amigos

-Sakura de lo que te perdiste-mire a Ino al sentarse en su lugar-Sasori nos enseño sus marionetas junto con Tenten, están increíbles

-No es para tanto Ino

-Concuerdo con ella, Tenten están increíbles-el castaño observaba admirado a mi amiga quien se veía al punto de caer en colapso por la vergüenza

-Gracias-mi amiga enrojeció, sonreí por verlos felices, platicaron de todo lo que hicieron en el almuerzo, sus bromas a lo cual me reía por cada locura que realizaron

-Por cierto Itachi me pidió que te dijera que lo esperaras a la salida porque quería hablar contigo de algo-Ino me comenzó a codear en forma de broma, me sonroje levemente por su comentario

-¿Te dijo para qué?-negó con la cabeza, me lo comento sin que Neji escuchara. Al terminar las clases fui a la salida antes que ellos para encontrarme con Itachi quien estaba parado en la entrada

-Hola Sakura-sonrió al notar mi presencia

-Hola Itachi ¿pasa algo? Ino me informo que me buscabas

-Para decirte que paso por ti a las 4 a tu casa para ver la película que habíamos quedado-me di un golpe mental, se me había olvidado por completo

-Perdona se me había olvidado, me parece bien. A esa hora te espero

-¿No hay problema?

-Para nada, ahí te veré- sonreí a él, después de eso nuestros amigos comenzaron a llegar. Me despedí rápidamente de todos ya que no quería ver Sasori que era el que faltaba junto con Deidara. Camine rápido a mi casa, me quite el uniforme preparándome para mi salida en la tarde, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos de piso negros, una blusa azul cielo, mi cabello suelto poniéndome un broche con una flor de cerezo en mi costado derecho. Después de eso llegaron mis padres comimos y platicamos, regresaron a su trabajo en lo que minutos después llego Itachi, al abrir la puerta ahí se encontraba con una camisa negra, zapatos del mismo color y pantalón de mezclilla junto con unos lentes de sol que le hacía ver realmente guapo, me sonroje levemente por ese pensamiento

-Hola Sakura, te ves hermosa

-Hola Itachi gracias, tú te ves muy guapo-salimos de la casa, me guio hasta su carro, llegamos al cine donde compro las entradas y las palomitas, él no me dejo pagar nada. Llego la hora de la función nos reímos, nos enojamos, nos espantamos, fue una gama de emociones, al final adore la película. Al salir hablamos con emoción de ella, de las escenas que nos gustaron y de las que no. Saliendo del cine fuimos por un helado platicamos de muchas cosas interesantes me daba cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común, y me sentía feliz con él

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Sakura?

-Con esa serian dos preguntas- le sonreí a lo que él comenzó a reír

-Tienes razón- asentí hacia él-¿Quería saber por qué estas huyendo de Sasori?-Me quede petrificada a lo que me dijo

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-estaba nerviosa y mi tono de voz comenzaba a delatarme

-Desde ayer que salieron a la tienda, él regreso solo

-Quería tomar un poco de aire-me defendí de lo que dijo

-Después no se hablaron una vez que ingresaste

-Me quede hablando con Neji

-Al irnos, le pediste que no fuera por ti hoy, no lo miraste como siempre

-Porque como le dije quería hacer un poco de ejercicio

-Hoy no fuiste al almuerzo con nosotros

-Quería leer un buen libro

-Y a la salida huiste al notar que tal vez no faltaba mucho que él saliera de la escuela

-Tenia que llegar temprano para hacer la comida

-Y cada cosa que digo, la contestas rápidamente y nerviosa

-Eso es porque-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Puedes decirme lo que quieras-tomo mi mano, eso aumento mi nerviosismo, cosa que se me hizo extraña

-Lo se y lo aprecio en verdad Itachi es solo que-

-No quieres hablarlo conmigo-me soltó y sonrió-Lo entiendo

-No es eso, es solo que me cuesta hablar del tema

-No tienes que forzarte si no quieres

-Te diré, te tengo la suficiente confianza para decirte lo que me pasa con él-suspire mirando mis manos con las cual comencé a jugar nerviosa-Veras, ayer que a Hinata casi se le cae el estante y yo…grite…ese nombre. Él tal vez no le dio importancia o más bien pareciera que no tiene nada que ver relacionado a él, e hizo esa sonrisa que detesto-le sonreí falsamente a lo que él tenía una cara sorprendida por mi expresión hacia mi adorado primo, volví mi mirada hacia mis manos-Esa sonrisa de que todo está bien y no me pasa nada

-Entiendo, por eso estas molesta con Sasori

-Mas que molesta me duele verlo así, siempre soy la causa de ponerlo así, le traigo recuerdos tristes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si no hubiera gritado su nombre, él no tendría que haber hecho esa cara de nuevo

-Perdona por ser tan curioso pero ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella era la hermana menor de Sasori

* * *

Aqui el misterio revelado para quien me preguntaba quien era "Hikari-chan" ahora lo saben, es importante no olvidarlo porque tendra un papel fundamental en la protagonista y el progreso de la historia en mayor o menor medida. Sakura e Itachi se comienzan a volver mas cercanos ¿que pasara con estos dos? Sasuke actuo raro con nuestra querida protagonista ¿alguna idea del porque? todo se ira revelando poco a poco, espero haya sido de su agrado. Esperare por sus reviews para saber la opinion de ustedes sobre la historia. Nos leemos pronto =D


	7. Viejos conocidos,confesiones inesperadas

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 7

**Viejos conocidos y confesiones inesperadas**

-Ella era la hermana menor de Sasori-me miró sorprendido a lo cual sonreí

-¿Hermana? Sasori nunca nos ha dicho que tenía una hermana menor

-Eso es porque es un tema muy doloroso para Sasori, no creo que nadie sepa de esto, él no lo habla ni conmigo, la única que sabe al respecto es Ino porque ella la conoció

-¿Ya no viven juntos? ¿O porque?

-Ella murió cuando tenía 7 años-contuve mis lagrimas al recordarla-La atropello un carro

-Lo…siento…mucho…Sakura…-mire hacia la mesa, sentía la tristeza en mi

-Ella era muy tierna, amable, alegre era como una pequeña hermana para mi, le llevaba un año siempre jugábamos juntas, junto con Ino. Sasori la amaba, siempre al pendiente de ella y de mí. Fue mi culpa que pasara ese accidente

-¿De qué hablas?-me miró fijamente a los ojos

-Ese día yo no quería jugar a la pelota como ella quería es mas la había escondido pero Ino accedió a jugar eso con ella, Hikari-chan encontró la pelota pero el viento la voló hacia la calle, ella corrió tras la pelota sin importar los gritos de Ino de que se detuviera, no se fijo cuando un carro pasaba y…la atropello…hablaron a la ambulancia, pero al llegar a quirófano no se pudo hacer nada. Su cuerpo recibió un gran impacto, cuando Sasori llego a casa junto con mis padres para anunciarme las noticias, ellos lloraron pero Sasori no lo hizo, solo sonrió y dijo _me alegro que ustedes se encuentren bien_ lo decía por Ino y por mí, el día del entierro Sasori no lloro, nunca lo vi hacerlo, solo tenía esa sonrisa, tal vez una mirada triste mas nunca lagrimas

-Entiendo como debes sentirte Sakura pero no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente nadie lo podía prever

-Siempre eh pensado que si yo hubiera ido por la pelota, no hubiera pasado nada de esto

-No Sakura, a veces el destino es cruel y no sabemos lo que nos depare, no puedes culparte de algo que no fue tu culpa

-No entiendes-comencé a secarme las lagrimas que comenzaron a derramarse-Le dije algo terrible ese día en la mañana

_-Sakura-chan ¿mi hermanito se fue a su práctica de futbol?_

_-Así es Hikari-chan-le sonreí a la pequeña pelirroja con ojos color miel, muy parecida a Sasori_

_-Sakura-chan ¿tú crees que un día el nos llevara?_

_-No lo sabría Hikari-chan-suspire triste_

_-Sakura-chan te veo triste ¿Por qué?_

_-No es nada_

_-Oye Sakura-chan ¿vendrá Ino-chan?-asentí-Me alegro siempre es divertido jugar con ella_

_-¡Hikari-chan basta!_

_-¿Qué pasa?-la pequeña me miro confundido mientras yo veía mis manos _

_-Estoy molesta contigo-su semblante confuso se amplió aun mas-Siempre que te veo, me traes dolor_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Tú tienes un hermano mayor que te quiere mucho y mi mejor amiga te adora, siento como si me quitaras todo_

_-No es así Sakura-chan, yo los quiero mucho pero no te los quito_

_-Me molesta que Sasori-chan sea tu hermano y no mío, yo no sé lo que es tener hermanos o hermanas_

_-Nosotros somos como tus hermanos_

_-No es así, te equivocas, aunque lo sientas así jamás me querrán de la manera que se quieren, soy hija única así son las cosas, a veces quisiera que no estuvieras-llore por lo que le dije, a lo que ella me sonrió y me abrazo. Después me disculpe por mis tontos celos de niña y decirle cosas a mi pequeña prima, todo regreso a la normalidad hasta que comenzamos a jugar y paso aquello…._

_-_Le desee algo horrible Itachi y después la perdí

-Sakura eras una niña, decimos cosas tontas a esa edad, cosas que nos arrepentimos pero no son verdaderas. El enojo, los celos, hacen decir cosas incoherentes, mas al ser niños, tu prima sabía lo mucho que la amabas y que no era cierto eso

-Quiero creer eso pero su pérdida siempre me dolerá y a Sasori, yo no soy su hermana aunque haya intentado ocupar ese lugar para que el no sufriera

-Te equivocas, para Sasori eres como su hermanita, aun si su hermanita siguiera con vida. El te ama de ese modo, siempre hablaba de su pequeña y dulce prima, desde que lo conocimos, eras su adoración, cuando te conocimos lo notamos, aunque pensamos mas como otra relación por sus celos y la manera de protegerte

-No sé Itachi, no tengo idea de nada-suspire secándome las lagrimas-Perdona por siempre verme en este estado

-Al contrario te agradezco-levante una ceja mirándolo extraño-Eso quiere decir que me tienes la suficiente confianza para dejar que te mire de esta forma-le sonreí a lo que correspondió, después de un tiempo me dejo en mi casa. Al otro día era fin de semana, había dejado la ropa en la lavadora en lo que miraba tele, mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, mi padre se había a su trabajo. Comenzó a sonar el timbre de la casa con algo de insistencia

-Sakura ¿puedes abrir?

-Ahí voy-llegue a la entrada y al mirar estaba un chico pelirrojo frente a mí, me quede petrificada-Sasori

-Que ahí Sakura-me sonrió, paso hacia la casa donde nos dirigimos a la sala

-¿Paso algo malo? ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-¿Un primo no puede venir a ver a la hermosa de su prima?-sonrió enormemente a lo que no pude corresponder-La verdad es que quería saber ¿Por qué me has evitado todo el día ayer?

-No sé a qué te refieres, sabes que no haría eso

-A otra persona tal vez le puedas mentir, no a mi Sakura-agache mi cabeza debido a la tristeza que sentía -Intente pensar que era normal que no querías que viniera por ti, pero después no llegaste al almuerzo, lo intente pasar por alto también pero al no verte en la salida y saber que te fuiste caminando sin tan siquiera despedirte, me hizo darme cuenta que no querías verme. Sakura si hice algo que te ofendiera perdóname

-No es eso Sasori

-Se que tal vez no debí pedirte eso con respecto a Hikari-chan-mire hacia mis manos para evitar que nos llegásemos a ver a los ojos-Pero no quiero que sufras de nuevo, detesto ver ese rostro de tristeza en ti, cuando siempre eh visto a una persona sonriente, alegre de la vida

-Te equivocas, soy mezquina y egoísta, no soy como dices

-Pienso que te subestimas de nuevo-me abrazo fuertemente-Por favor no te alejes de mi, eres mi prima, mi hermana

-¿Soy el remplazo de Hikari-chan?-solté de repente, no podía evitar esos pensamientos

-No-me separo de él para poder regalarme una sonrisa-Tu eres mi Sakura-chan, eres como mi hermanita, siempre ha sido así, tu y Hikari-chan siempre fueron mi adoración y hasta la fecha lo son. Aunque estuviera con nosotros, mi comportamiento no cambiaria hacia ti-sonreí hacia él, Itachi tenía razón, Sasori era sincero siempre conmigo-Perdona si dije algo que te hiriera-negué con la cabeza

-Sasori-chan-sonrió aun mas cuando le dije de esa forma, ya que desde aquella vez nunca más le volví a llamar así-Gracias-lo abrace a lo cual correspondió mi gesto

-Sakura-chan, te quiero pequeña princesa-después de un tiempo comentamos asuntos al azar, me pregunto de mi escapada de clases que sospecho e interrogo a Itachi a lo cual negó rotundamente, le confesé la verdad que había llorado ese día por recordar a Hikari-chan, él sonrió y me comprendió, también pregunto por la cercanía con el menor Uchiha, le dije que solo platicamos un rato nada más que eso-Empezare a creer que tienes una fascinación Uchiha

-¡No seas tonto!-le pegue en el brazo, un ligero puñetazo

-¡Te pusiste roja! Eso no me gusta Sakura-comenzamos a reír por su comentario, se quedo a la comida, cuando comenzó la nueva semana de escuela todo había vuelto a la normalidad

-Te ves mejor hoy frentona-aquel abrazo de oso no se hizo esperar por parte de mi amiga-Eso quiere decir que te arreglaste con Sasori

-Si…pero….me asfixias-me soltó riendo-¿Qué tal tu cita?

-Sensacional

-La perdimos-anuncio Tenten una vez que llego con nosotras, comencé a reír era verdad habíamos perdido a Ino tenía ese aire soñador

-El es interesante, amable, un caballero, cortes, divertido-podría jurar que sus ojos tenían estrellitas brillando en ellos

-¡Quién lo diría! el rarito, se ve tan rarito que no pensé que fuera como lo describes-estaba tan centrada en su burbuja de ensoñación que no me fulmino con la mirada como usualmente hacia

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, si llega la persona indicada cambias hasta tu forma de ser para bien-comento Tenten con una sonrisa

-¿De qué me perdí?-llego Neji a nuestro lado mirando a Ino-Déjenme adivinar ¿Sai?-ambas asentimos-¿Les pego el amor?-señalo a donde estaban los chicos, efectivamente Sai tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no de esas que yo le solía decir que eran falsas, sino, una de sincera felicidad, estaba bromeando con Sasuke y Naruto. El primero me miro serio y después regreso su mirada a sus amigos ¿Qué problema tenia conmigo ese amargado?

-Bueno estudiantes espero estén listos para un examen sorpresa-anuncio el maestro una vez ingreso en el salón. Como imagine, no me fue del todo bien, teníamos hora libre a lo que Sasuke, Naruto y Sai se acercaron a nosotros

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Sai devastado

-Mal-contestamos al unisonó igual o peor que él

-Quiero llorar ¡Dattebayo!

-Hmp, a mi no me fue tan mal-fulminamos al azabache a lo que nos miró nervioso

-Cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?-pregunto Neji como quien no quiere la cosa

-Sensacional, me la pase escalando un monte junto con mis padres-Tenten era del tipo de personas que amaba hacer actividades al aire libre

-Bastante bien, fui a comer muchísimo ramen con mis padres ¡Dattebayo!

-También el mío fue bastante bien, termine un cuadro que estaba realizando hace tiempo-habló Neji en lo que tomaba asiento

-El mío fue perfecto-Ino hablaba como si estuviera en un mundo de azúcar

-También el mío-Sai tenía de nuevo esa sonrisa sincera, me alegre por ambos

-El mío también estuvo bien, me la pase con Sasori y mis padres

-Estuvo tranquilo-como siempre Sasuke Uchiha siempre tan expresivo

-¿Ya están listos chicos?

-¿Para qué Tenten?

-Para su ensayo de al rato-me senté pesadamente, lo había olvidado por completo, la obra

-Daré todo mi esfuerzo ¡Dattebayo!

-Pareces el único emocionado Naruto, excepto por nuestra soñadora-Neji señalo a Ino quien se aun se veía como toda una soñadora

Las clases siguieron su curso, a la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos de nuevo, hable animadamente con Sasori y también más en confianza con Itachi, cosa que a muchos no les paso desapercibido. Llego la clase de teatro a lo cual íbamos arrastrando los pies, Sasuke y yo, Itachi se veía tranquilo al igual que los otros

-Bien jóvenes les pasare el libreto-comenzó a pasarnos las hojas a cada uno de nosotros-Ahora quiero que practiquemos la escena uno, por favor las personas que estén pasen adelante-suspire obviamente me tocaba a mi junto con otra chica-Comencemos

-Entonces Meilin-chan ¿él es quien te gusta?-la chica a mi lado era una supuesta amiga mía, señalando una foto

-Así es Megumi-chan pero sé que Kurei-san jamás se fijara en mí, llevo enamorada de él desde que lo conocí en secundaria, ahora estamos en la preparatoria ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

-No seas pesimista Meilin-chan, la esperanza es lo que muere al último

-No lo sabes ¿verdad Megumi-chan?-me miró confundida a lo que suspire- Kurei-san tiene novia. Va en su salón, es una chica llamada Naoko Matsumoto-así continuamos ensayando la primera escena hasta que pidió un salto hasta la tercera

-Recuerden, aunque ahorita lean el guion quiero que hagan los movimientos que diga en el para que después sepan que hacer-comencé a caminar como decía el libreto para chocar con

-Parece que nuestros encuentros siempre serán así-lo mire sorprendida, esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes

-¿Eh?-él me sonrió, eso no iba en el libreto-Lo siento, it-Kurei-san no me fije, soy muy despistada

-No debes disculparte Sasaki-san, es mi culpa venia pensando en otras cosas-me ayudo a reincorporarme y sonrió

-¿Algo malo?

-Si malo, te refieres a un examen. Probablemente sí, muy malo

-Que problema, en verdad lo siento Kurei-san, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte puedes contar conmigo

-Muchas gracias Sasaki-san lo tendré en cuenta-me guiño un ojo haciendo que me sonrojara tenuemente

-¡Ryuji-kun! ¡Ryuji-kun! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí Naoko-entro en escena aquella pelirroja llamada Karin

-Te eh estado buscando, quería que estudiáramos juntos y tu escondes de mi-la pelirroja hizo pucheros haciéndola ver de manera tierna ante Itachi

-Lo siento mucho-tomo de su mano a lo cual sentí una punzada en el pecho ¿Qué me sucedía?

-Vayamos a la biblioteca, sabes que no quiero reprobar

-Ni yo Naoko, nos vemos después Sasaki-san-asentí en silencio así como decía el libreto, teniendo un semblante de tristeza pero extrañamente sentí que no necesitaba actuación para eso

-¿De nuevo suspirando por ese idiota?-mire a la izquierda donde aparecía Sasuke Uchiha

-Y tu siendo un grosero al referirte a él

-Hmp, es lo que es-su clásico "hmp" no venía en el libreto pero quedaba bien

-Vamos Keisaku, no hagas esa cara de enfado

-¿Cómo no hacerla Meilin? Si siempre te ves como una tonta enamorada suspirando por él en cada rincón

-Ese es mi problema ¡insensible!

-Como digas Meilin, después no te quiero llorando por la calle de la amargura de nuevo, me desespera eso

-¡Eres un amargado! ¡Como nunca te has enamorado!

-¡Quien dice eso!

-¡Yo lo digo!-le grite molesta intentaba actuar lo mejor posible, aunque si estaba molesta con él por su comportamiento extraño conmigo en estos días-¡Nunca te eh conocido una sola novia!

-Eso es por-

-¡Hey chicos!-entro a escena un pelirrojo. Gaara-kun, él que hacía del mejor amigo de Sasuke en la obra-¿Qué pasa? Solo escuche gritos lejos de aquí

-Nada importante-hablamos al mismo tiempo cruzándonos de brazos

-De acuerdo, corran porque oí que el maestro pondría un proyecto extenso será mejor que nos apresuremos-salimos de escena al terminar se escucharon los aplausos me sentí avergonzada por eso

-Muy bien chicos, excelente trabajo, como lo hicieron magnifico para ser el primer día les daré un rato libre, con la tarea que comiencen a aprenderse sus diálogos-fuimos hacia el patio de la escuela a platicar después de que bajamos del escenario

-Lo hicieron genial-alabo Ino hacia nosotros

-Parecían verdaderos actores ¡Dattebayo!

-Sakura-chan en verdad parecías dolida por la relación de Ita-chan y esa chica Karin-san-me quede de piedra por el comentario de Hinata

-¡Miren ahí está Sasori!-señale a mi primo que estaba saliendo de su salón junto a Tenten

-¡Sasori, Tenten!-grito fuertemente Itachi para que nos vieran

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué haciendo aquí?-se acercaron a nosotros, corrí a abrazar a Sasori intentando refugiarme de lo que había comentado la pequeña Hyuga ¿y si era verdad? Negué con la cabeza varias veces para quitar eso de mi mente

-¿Te sientes bien?-Sasori puso su mano en mi frente, asentí sonriendo para tranquilizarlo

-¿También salieron temprano de su taller?-pregunto Tenten sentándose junto a Ino

-Así es, como tuvimos un magnifico ensayo nos dejo salir antes, a que no saben quienes son unos muy bueno actores

-Exageras Ino, no es para tanto, bueno por mi parte ya que Sakura y Sasuke hicieron un excelente trabajo-Itachi nos sonrió a ambos

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Sasori despeinándome-¿Por qué?

-El teme y Sakura-chan actuaron una escena donde discutían, parecía que en verdad lo hicieron y no en una obra, saben actuar muy bien

-Hmp

-Son unos exagerados-regresamos a clases después de las alabanzas por nuestro buen trabajo. En la salida Sai, Neji, Deidara y Konan nos invitaron a su presentación de pinturas que sería esta semana

-Estaremos en primera fila-comentó alegre Naruto

-Las mejores obras de arte serán expuestas en el museo de la ciudad-Deidara se veía realmente entusiasmado

-¿Ustedes también tendrán alguna presentación?-pregunto Nagato hacia Tenten y Sasori

-Así es pero será dentro de dos semanas mas-Sasori se estiro y sonrió hacia Konan

-¿Y ustedes me supongo que algún partido?-Deidara miró a Kisame y Nagato

-Efectivamente pero el primero será dentro de un mes, mientras tenemos que apurarnos a entrenar

-Seré tu porrista en la primera fila, Nagato-él abrazo a su novia tiernamente, pensé en vengarme un poco de Ino

-Y la cerda de Ino te estará echando porras rarito, con unos grandes pompones ya que se convertirá también en tu porrista personal-Sai se sonrojo levemente, Ino estaba roja hasta las orejas, mientras me veía con odio

-Me las pagaras, Sakura

-¡Atrápame si puedes!-le saque la lengua a lo que ella me comenzó a perseguir, mi espalda choco contra alguien voltee a ver a esa persona para disculparme

-Lo siento muchísimo, no me fije-hice una reverencia en modo de disculpa

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan-esa voz, alce mi cara rápidamente para mirar a un peliblanco con ojos negros y lentes redondos en su cara

-Tu….eres-

-¡Sakura!-Sasori me puso detrás de él, en modo de protección-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Kabuto

-Hola Sasori-el peliblanco miraba con tranquilidad al pelirrojo pero él hacia todo lo contrario

-Kabuto-kun-salí por detrás de Sasori, le sonreí gentilmente-¿Cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo sin verte

-Sakura-chan te has vuelto muy hermosa-me sonroje por su comentario-Eh estado bien, me alegro de verlos después de tantos años

-Itachi-llamo Sasori al pelinegro mayor, mire a mis amigos quienes estaban todos serios mirando la escena sin entender nada, ni la misma Ino quien ella había solo visto algunas veces a Kabuto-kun-No hablaste de ir a la heladería ¿Por qué no se adelantan?

-Tienes razón-Itachi llego hacia donde estábamos nosotros-Sakura vamos-no recordaba que Itachi dijera algo como eso, me fui con ellos mirando hacia atrás donde aun Sasori y Kabuto-kun se mantenían parados

-Los alcanzo en un rato, no te preocupes Sakura, mientras pide mi helado no se te olvide cual es mi favorito-me miro con una sonrisa y guiño un ojo

-Adiós Sakura-chan-me despedí con la mano de Kabuto-kun, seguimos el camino hacia la heladería en silencio nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, pedimos los helados y comenzamos a comerlos

-¿Quién era ese chico Sakura-chan?-el rubio me vio con la duda pintada en sus facciones

-Kabuto-kun era el mejor amigo de Sasori cuando eran pequeños, pero tiempo después ellos se dejaron de ver, nunca supe los motivos y Sasori no lo hablaba, a veces puede ser muy reservado

-Tienes razón, hay cosas que Sasori se guarda para él, es extraño en algunas cosas-Deidara me sonrió, él era el mejor amigo de mi primo así que debía saberlo mejor que nadie, excepto yo claro

-¡Chicos!-miramos al pelirrojo que apenas llegaba y se unía a nosotros, le pase su helado favorito

-Pensé que vendrías con Kabuto-kun

-No Sakura, el tenia cosas que hacer-sonrió y comió de su helado. La tarde paso rápidamente, me quede estudiando para un examen que tendríamos en dos días, mire por la ventana de mi cuarto había algo que me tenia inquieta pero no sabía con exactitud que era, me recosté en mi cama quedándome totalmente dormida

* * *

-Ya admítelo, él te gusta frentona

-Ya te dije que desvarías checarte con un doctor, me preocupa tu salud mental Ino-cerda

-Hasta que pase algo malo dirás ¡oh por dios! me gusta ese azabache con ojos como la noche

-¿Eso no deberías decirlo tú?

-Tonta, no nos referimos al mismo azabache-me cruce de brazos mirándola molesta, estábamos en las canchas de la escuela discutiendo algo sin sentido para mi opinión

-Dejen de discutir, ambas están enamoradas de un azabache-sonrió con burla Tenten

-Y tu de un castaño, es algo tan lógico-se burlo la rubia de ella a lo que la otra se sonrojo

-Oigan no estamos hablando de mi, estamos hablando que aquí la señorita Haruno no admite que le gusta el azabache-resople frustrada por las palabras de Tenten

-Eso sí, ya que es muy notorio frente de marquesina, las escenas que han hecho en estos días, como lo ves y actúas cada vez que esta con la supuesta "novia" te delata

-Es solo actuación

-Claro Sakura, eso ni tú te lo crees

-¡Basta! A mí no me gusta ¡Itachi!

-¿Me hablabas?-me quede de piedra sonrojándome de pies a cabeza, esa voz masculina venía detrás de mí, no tenía el valor para mirarlo y mis piernas no reaccionaban para correr de ahí

-Sakura decía que le es muy fácil trabajar contigo en teatro Itachi-sonrió Ino hacia la persona que estaba detrás de mí

-Gracias Sakura, para mí también, me alegro que seas mi compañera de escena-se paro delante mío sonriéndome, solo pude asentir sin ninguna palabra salir de mi boca, mi voz se perdió de nuevo

-Miren ¿no son los chicos? ¿Tienen ahorita entrenamiento?-señalo Tenten a nuestros amigos quienes se posicionaban en las canchas

-En realidad tenemos hora libre y jugaran un partido amistoso entre ellos, también invitaron a Naruto, Sai, Neji y mi Ototo

-Qué casualidad ¿tú no jugaras con ellos Itachi?

-No Ino, la verdad quería sentarme un rato y las vi aquí en las bancas, no creo que tarde mucho en unirse Konan con nosotros-nos sentamos para mirar como jugaban futbol. Konan efectivamente se había unido a nosotros, comenzamos a gritarles para apoyarlos, se veían entretenidos, después de un tiempo término su partido y vinieron a saludarnos

-Princesa-Sasori me abrazo aunque lo intentaba empujar con todas mis fuerzas

-Quítate, estas todo sudado

-Solo es un poco de agua apestosa saliendo de mi cuerpo, Sakura-todos comenzaron a reír mientras seguía forcejeando con él, después de la pelea y las risas regresamos a nuestros salones para entrar a la clase de historia

-Jóvenes hoy les encargare un trabajo de lo que hemos estado viendo, será en parejas que yo escogeré-se escucharon las protestas del alumnado-No les estoy preguntando si les parece o no, lo quiero para este martes así que tienen bastante tiempo, las parejas serán las siguientes Naruto Uzumaki con Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga con Tenten Yamamoto-los nombrados se sonrojaron ocasionando una leve risa de mi parte y de Ino- Sai Nakamura con Kotomi Aisaka-los ojos de Ino fulminaron a la castaña que se sentaba delante cuando notó que le sonreía a Sai coquetamente, el maestro siguió con la lista hasta que me nombro-Sakura Haruno con Sasuke Uchiha-simplemente genial, me tocaba con la persona seria y cortante de todo el salón, aquel que actuaba fríamente conmigo desde aquel día que hablamos como ¿amigos?

-¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras en ese planeta?-mire la palma de Ino pasando enfrente de mi cara

-Ah….si…perdona ¿decías algo?

-Frentona despistada, que nos podíamos ir, el maestro aviso que quien imparte la siguiente clase no se presentara por una junta

-Vayamos a los videojuegos-comento alegre el rubio cuando se acercó hacia nosotros

-Es buena idea-secundo la castaña

-Hmp

-Siempre tan hablador cubito de hielo-Sasuke miró gélidamente a Sai-Vayamos, no es tan mala idea, increíble que venga de ti cabeza hueca

-¡Como me dijiste!

-Chicos no pelen-me puse en medio de los dos para que pararan con eso. Un rato de caminata llegamos a nuestro destino había muchos videojuegos, una mesita de hockey que me encantaba, los chicos rápidamente se fueron a escoger algunos, excepto Sasuke quien se quedo con nosotras al poco rato Ino se unía al juego donde estaban Sai y Naruto, Tenten y Neji estaban en otro, mientras yo los veía junto a Sasuke

-¿Por qué no has corrido como una pequeña niña?-su tono de voz serio, cortante en él

-Quería jugar en la mesita de hockey pero Ino se fue con Sai y Naruto ¿tu quieres jugar conmigo?-le sonreí para animarlo

-Hmp-miró hacia un lado, donde estaban nuestros amigos-No se Haruno, no soy bueno para eso, se me hace muy tonto

-Grosero-le saque la lengua a lo que comenzó a reírse, cosa rara en él-No te rías

-Disculpa pero te veías muy chistosa-me cruce de brazos molesta-De acuerdo, juguemos un rato-fuimos hacia la mesita, comenzamos a jugar, para decir que no era bueno para eso, era una gran mentira sabia jugar muy bien, le termine ganando por un punto

-Me debes un dulce-me observó sorprendido

-¿Cuándo quedamos eso?

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas malo

-De acuerdo Haruno, ve a escogerlo en la tienda de junto mientras voy por mi billetera, la deje en la mochila-le sonreí de oreja a oreja. Corrí a la tienda donde había montones de dulces y golosinas, vi cada uno de ellos aunque no me sabía decidir por cual

-Sakura-chan ¿eres tú?-mire hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba el peliblanco de ayer

-Kabuto-kun, hola

-Que bueno encontrarte, pensé equivocarme al hablarte pero no cualquiera posee la belleza que tú tienes-me sonroje por su comentario-¿De compras?

-Algo así, vine a escoger un dulce

-¿Por qué no escoges esa paleta de bombón con chocolate?

-Es verdad, se ve muy rica-tome la paleta mirándola con ilusión

-Era el favorito de Hikari-chan-sentí un balde de agua fría, era verdad Hikari-chan lo amaba

-Es….verdad….

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálida

-No es nada, no te preocupes-se acercó a tomarme del brazo, su contacto me hizo sentir escalofríos, como un signo de alerta

-Sakura ¿ya escogiste algo?-detrás de él, apareció Sasuke quien vio al peliblanco serio-Disculpa ¿Qué haces con ella?

-Me preocupe ya que se puso un poco pálida-me soltó y se alejo un poco de mi, Sasuke se coloco a mi lado

-Hmp, nos vamos, Haruno-tomo mi mano y me dirigió a la caja

-¡Adiós Kabuto-kun!-grite a la distancia ya que el pelinegro había comenzado a caminar conmigo rápidamente-Oye eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, no dejaste ni despedirme-me solté de su mano en forma brusca

-Hmp, como sea ¿escogiste?-vio mi otra mano donde tenía la paleta, negué con la cabeza y la deje de lado

-Aun no, hay muchas cosas

-¿Qué tal esto?-me dio unos dangos

-¿Sabes? este es mi dulce favorito-le sonreí y él por sorprendente que parezca me regreso el gesto, pago en caja y me lo entrego de nuevo-Gracias Sasuke

-Hmp-regresamos a la tienda de videojuegos, el miró al frente mientras yo desenvolvía mi dulce

-¿Dónde estaban? Los estábamos buscando-Ino nos veía molesta, Sai sonreía y Naruto miraba hacia otro lado

-Fuimos por un dulce a la tienda

-Es hora de irnos

-Vayamos por un refresco-se comenzó a acercar a nosotros Tenten junto con Neji

-Buena idea, tengo algo de sed-Sai comenzó a caminar a lo que lo seguimos

-Oigan chicos hagamos algo el fin de semana-Naruto se estiro en su silla mirándonos a cada uno

-Estaría bien Naruto pero haremos el trabajo, porque no pienso hacerlo sola-Naruto le sonrió nerviosamente a Ino, quien lo fulmino con su mirada

-Es verdad, yo quede de verme con Aisaka-san para el trabajo-Ino se cruzo de brazos e inflo los cachetes en clara señal de berrinche

-También nos veremos el fin de semana para hacer el trabajo ¿verdad Neji?-el ojiperla asintió, me le quede mirando a Sasuke

-¿También lo quieres hacer el fin de semana?-asentí en su dirección-De acuerdo, que sea en mi casa, paso por ti

-Suerte del teme, eh Sakura-chan-el tono de voz de Naruto era de molestia, no entendí la razón

-Nii-san-susurro Sasuke, miramos a la misma dirección y efectivamente se encontraba Itachi junto con los demás chicos, lo que llamo mi atención es que Sasori no venia solo. Una chica se le venía colgando del brazo, era bonita, de figura delgada, con cabello castaño rojizo le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, con un moño atado de color azul oscuro, un mechón que cubría su ojo derecho, sus ojos de color verde claro.

-Es bonita la chica que esta con Sasori-comento Tenten cuando sorbía de su refresco

-Cierto pero está mal que se cuelgue así de él ¿no?-estaba de acuerdo con Naruto

-Eh… ¿frentona?-Ino me miraba con algo de miedo, la vena de mi frente comenzaba a saltar por la molestia

-Ahorita vengo-mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos, exceptuando a Ino. Me acerque al otro grupo quienes notaron mi presencia y sonrieron. Excepto el pelirrojo ya que su sonrisa era de nerviosismo y no de alegría-Hola chicos

-Hey Sakura ¿Qué haciendo por aquí?-Kisame me sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que me sentara, le negué

-Gracias, vengo con los chicos-señale nuestra mesas los saludaron con la mano de lejos, menos Sasuke

-Que bien ¿Por qué no se nos unen?

-Es buena idea Konan coméntales a los chicos, es mas yo iré Sakura-Deidara se paro yendo hacia ellos, mire a Sasori seria

-Ah….ella es-señalo a su acompañante-Mei Terumi

-Mucho gusto, Sakura Haruno-la castaña me sonrió amable-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Sasori asintió y se paro yendo conmigo fuera del local-¿Tu novia?

-No, solo es una compañera del salón

-Ya veo, pensé que era algo tuyo ya que se colgaba de tu brazo

-No es lo que crees, solo es una compañera, nada importante-me sonrió alegre

-Ella te gusta ¿no es así?

-No te lo negare, es muy hermosa pero no creo que sea mi tipo, es más del tipo de Kisame, Deidara o incluso de Itachi-sentí una punzada en mi corazón, inmediatamente mire hacia cualquier lado excepto a Sasori-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que si ¿Por qué tú pregunta?

-Te estás tomando el pecho-señalo, efectivamente estaba cubriendo la parte donde se encontraba mi corazón

-Es que…pensé que hoy traía un collar que me gusta mucho y me acorde de eso-me observó serio con su cara de _no te creo nada Sakura_

-Hasta cuanto más me piensas ocultar las cosas-lo mire con cara de_ no entiendo de que hablas-_Sabes a que me refiero Sakurita, hablo de ti y de-

-Perdonen por interrumpir pero vamos a ir a casa de Kisame a ver una película, y ya nos vamos-miramos a Nagato quien señalaba a los chicos que ya comenzaban a alejarse de nosotros

-Vayamos-sonrió Sasori, antes de partir se acerco a mi oído y susurro-Aun no acabamos esta plática-después salió corriendo dejándome atrás junto con Nagato

-¿Él está bien?-me encogí de hombros, nos subimos a los carros que traían, me fui con Sasori adelante para mi desagrado la castaña se fue con nosotros, también Ino, Sai y Deidara quienes platicaban a gusto, en el otro carro manejado por Itachi, de copiloto Sasuke, atrás de el Naruto, Tenten, Neji y Kisame y él en ultimo Nagato y Konan

-Hemos llegado-la voz de Sasori me había sacado de mi ensoñación ya que comenzaba a dormirme. Bajamos del carro y después el grupo donde venia Kisame entro a la casa seguimos nosotros, su sala era enorme con sillones de color azul con negro, una mesita en medio del sillón más grande y la televisión de pantalla plana, sus paredes pintadas de color beige

-Pueden sentarse, iré a traer películas-tomamos asiento en los grandes sillones, me senté entre Sasori e Itachi, junto al pelirrojo aquella chica, quien de vez en cuando abrazaba a mi primo haciéndolo sonrojar levemente

-¿Ya llegaste Kisame?-de una de las puertas que había detrás de una pared al lado de la sala, salió un chico peliblanco-Ah…. ¿buenas tardes?

-Que hay Suigetsu-el rubio de coleta lo saludo animadamente

-Yo te conozco-sentía las miradas clavarse en mi

-Hola Sakura-san-sonrió el peliblanco hacia mí

-Hola Suigetsu-kun ¿así que tu eres hermano de Kisame?

-Así es Sakura-san, y por lo que veo tu eres amiga de él-asentí en afirmación

-Ahora veo porque tu apellido se me hacia conocido

-¿De qué nos perdimos aquí?-cuestiono Sasori mirándonos a los dos, les explique cómo fue que nos conocimos a lo que todos hicieron cara de sorpresa, no tanto por el hecho de cómo nos conocimos, sino por el hecho de que Suigetsu haya terminado un trabajo a tiempo, el peliblanco los había mirado con furia a los mayores, a lo que ellos rieron

-Sasuke cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Hmp-al parecer aparte de mi, era quien lo conocía porque no se veía lo mismo por parte de Sai ni de Naruto

-Suigetsu ¿aquí andas?

-No tarado, soy un holograma-Kisame le dio un golpe en la cabeza al peliblanco

-No es manera de hablarle así a tu hermano mayor-comenzamos a reír por su pelea, vimos la película. Nos despedimos para al otro día vernos en la escuela, todo paso normal en la cafetería no estaban los mayores ya que habían avisado que saldrían después por un trabajo, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke habían ido a la biblioteca por unos libros así que se reunirían con nosotros más tarde

-Iré por un refresco

-Te acompaño Neji-nii-san, quiero un licuado-ambos Hyuga se pararon de la mesa dejándonos a nosotras solamente

-Deteste el examen de hoy, creo si bien me va, conteste la mitad bien-la rubia bufó con frustración

-Te entiendo, me paso lo mismo-asentí a lo que decían mientras tomaba una galleta, mi mirada viajo hacia la entrada de la cafetería donde entraba un azabache, sonreí al verlo ya le iba a llamar cuando note que venía acompañado de una castaña

-¡Ahora va tras Itachi!-mi tono de voz salió molesto, muy molesto

-¿Sakura? Em…no creo que la galleta tenga la culpa como para que la hayas triturado de esa manera-mire de inmediato a Tenten y después mi mano donde en vez de una galleta había polvo de galleta

-Alguien esta celosa-el tono de burla de Ino me hizo sonrojar

-¡No digas tonterías!

-Claro Sakura, con que me saldrás ahora ¿Qué es actuación? Porque hasta donde sé, no estamos en taller de teatro, ni mucho menos están ensayando la escena…eh… Meilin-chan-fulmine a mi amiga con la mirada

-Hola chicas-las tres miramos hacia la persona que se había acercado-¿Nos podemos sentar?

-Por supuesto Itachi, no tienes ni porque preguntarlo-sonrió Tenten hacia él, ambos se sentaron frente mío. Llegaron Neji y Hinata, le presento a Hinata ya que era la única que no había asistido ayer a la reunión

-Si me permiten, iré por un jugo-me pare rápidamente de la mesa para ir a una maquina, fui seguida por Ino quien se recargo junto a la maquina

-Sabes que si no lo admites y haces algo, lo perderás

-Son ideas tuyas, no sé porque te quieres hacer la idea de eso

-Sakura te arrepentirás y sabes que pasara-rodee los ojos-Que en la vida real serás Meilin-chan enamorada de Kurei-san que tiene por novia a una chica que no serás tú-dicho eso se fue de ahí, dejándome sola. Apreté el jugo y salí de la cafetería, camine hacia el patio que había en la escuela y me senté en el pasto mirando el cielo

-Está loca, solo tiene ideas raras…a mi….no me gusta él…

-Entonces…si hay alguien que te guste-me sobresalte al escuchar una voz detrás de mí

-¡¿Sasori?!

-Así me pusieron mis padres que casualmente son tus tíos pero no discutimos eso, si no el hecho de que si te gusta alguien-me sonroje hasta las orejas

-¡Me estabas espiando!-reclame molesta por su acción

-De hecho no, íbamos un rato a la cafetería antes que se acabara la hora del almuerzo, cuando note que venias hacia acá, así que te seguí y te hable pero ibas tan concentrada que no me escuchaste, te sentaste y comenzaste a hablar con tu amigo imaginario, renegando de quien sabe que cosas y escuche eso ultimo-sonrió inocentemente a lo que me enfado aun mas

-Como sea, me voy, si no llegare tarde a clases-me pare molesta a lo que sujeto mi brazo

-Sakura aun no dan el toque de inicio-le sonreí nerviosa

-¿No? Juraría que lo escuche

-Cierto y te eh comentado que yo escucho las voces de duendes-hablo entusiasmado y con sarcasmo cargado en cada palabra

-Eres un odioso

-Y tu una mala mentirosa, basta de esto, solo dime la verdad te gusta-

-¡Sasori-kun!-miramos hacia la puerta donde estaba aquella castaña. No me caía para nada bien, pero por esta vez la adoraba-Te buscaba, quería preguntar sobre el trabajo

-Bueno, los dejo sino se me hará tarde-sonreí a ambos, salí corriendo de ahí

-¡Sakura esp-!-fue lo único que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta. Suspire yendo a mi salón más calmada cuando ya iba a poner un pie dentro de él, alguien freno mi paso

-Sakura-mire a quien había tomado mi hombro-Perdona por detenerte pero quería pedirte un favor-como piedra moví mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo-¿Podemos practicar la obra a la salida de la escuela?-volví hacer el mismo gesto mecánico en mi cabeza-Gracias, te veo en la biblioteca-se despidió con la mano y se perdió de mi vista. Me quede un buen rato estática, sin tan siquiera respirar

-Opino que parece una estatua

-Tal vez ¿este jugando?-comencé a escuchar voces a lo lejos

-Parece que no respirara-sentí que alguien picoteo mi mejilla-No ha notado nada

-Cuidado Neji, si reacciona molesta te golpeara sin pensarlo

-¿Sakura-chan?-fue cuando reaccione y mire a una pelinegra, dos castaños y una rubia, observándome entre curiosos y asustados

-Lo siento ¿me hablaron?-a las cuatro personas les salió una gota en la cabeza, negando resignados. El resto de las clases estaba como ida, cuando sonó el timbre de finalizado mi corazón se acelero horriblemente

-Sakura vámonos-mire a Ino y negué con la cabeza

-Tengo que quedarme a….ver lo de unos libros para mi investigación-levanto una ceja al mirarme-Por favor avísale a Sasori

-De acuerdo frentona, nos vemos al rato-se despidió de mí junto con los otros dos, me fui hacia la biblioteca donde ya me esperaba el azabache con una sonrisa

-Perdona por pedirte este favor Sakura, pero esa escena no me sale y por si la llega a pedir mañana quiero que salga creíble

-No te preocupes Itachi, no es ningún problema para mí-nos adentramos en la biblioteca yendo a unas mesas algo apartadas para usar tu laptop o hacer alguna tarea, por la hora que era estaba vacío, provocando mis nervios, nos sentamos frente a frente-¿Qué escena es la que quieres repasar?

-Es la 10-saque mi libreto el cual siempre llevaba para repasar en mis tiempos libres, mire cual era y me tense. Me las iba aprendiendo poco a poco y esta no era la excepción-Empezare-asentí mecánicamente-Sasaki-san últimamente has estado muy distante conmigo, algo seria y es raro eso en ti ¿hice algo que te molestara?

-No es eso Kurei-san solo que eh estado muy ocupada con trabajos-leí sin mirarlo, el leía y me veía intentando memorizar sus líneas

-¿De verdad? No siento que sea eso, ya que Haru lo veo muy tranquilo

-Bueno Kurei-san, también hablamos de Haru-kun no es como que siempre lleve el mejor ritmo en sus tareas-Itachi rió como decía el libreto

-Es verdad, para ser mi hermano es muy distinto a mí en ese sentido

-Eres el hermano mayor, eres más maduro que él

-Tal vez no sea solo la edad Sasaki-san, ya que tu amigo Tanaka-kun se ve bastante maduro para su edad

-Cierto pero él es un amargado-casi reí al pensar que irónicamente hablábamos de Sasuke

-Sabes Sasaki-san algo me dice que me mientes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En tus ojos ahí un brillo que no se descifrar, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa-tomo mi mano como decía que lo hiciera, provocando un nerviosismo que nada tenía que ver con la obra

-La cosa es-era un momento importante en donde mi personaje declaraba su amor abiertamente-Kurei-san-mire hacia nuestras manos, después lo mire fijamente, sus ojos como la noche-Que me gustas…Itachi-san

* * *

Y nuestra querida Sakura se a confesado sin quererlo, prueba eficiente de que nuestros pensamientos a veces nos traicionan ¿ahora que pensara Itachi? ¿que responderá? ¿porque el menor Uchiha esta de esa actitud con Sakura? ¿porque tengo hambre a estas horas de la madrugada? ¿porque hago preguntas? esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo XD. Espero haya sido de su agrado y siempre se agradece algun comentario, sugerencia o duda que tengan esperare por ello, gracias por pasarse. Nos leemos pronto =D


	8. Un corazón roto

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi pertenencia

* * *

Capitulo 8

**Un corazón roto**

-Que me gustas Itachi-san-3…2…1…y todo en silencio total. Mi respiración se corto, mi sonrojo cubrió mi cara- Que me gustas Kurei-san, que me gustas-deje de mirarlo y separe mi mano de la de él bruscamente

-¿Es...es verdad eso Sa-Sasaki-san?

-Lo mejor es que olvidemos esto ¿no crees Kurei-san? Creo que el estrés de los trabajos me hacen decir tonterías, adiós me voy, debe estar esperándome Keisaku ¡Adiós!-se supone salía de escena corriendo ¿y si hacia eso? No, me vería como una cobarde o tal vez como una muy buena actriz

-Bu…bueno, gracias Sakura, me ayudaste mucho-asentí sin mirarlo a la cara-¿Q-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No gracias Itachi, iré a buscar unos libros para el trabajo que hare con Sasuke, nos vemos mañana-tome mi mochila rápidamente para huir del lugar. Camine apresuradamente por los pasillos, cuando estaba lo suficientemente alejada, me apoye en una pared y me recargue en ella dejándome caer-Eres una idiota Sakura Haruno-me golpee la cabeza con una mano, aun no sabía que me pasaba con Itachi Uchiha, si en verdad me gustaba y de repente le suelto eso ¡En su cara! Después de horas, ya que se podía ver como había obscurecido, salí de la biblioteca, era algo tarde para caminar sola a casa pero no quedaba de otra, comencé a caminar por las solitaria calles me daba un poco de miedo, no era normal este espeluznante silencio

-Vaya, la pelirrosa bonita-mire hacia atrás, para mi mala suerte era el castaño de aquella vez-¿Qué haces sola por aquí?-comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás, si corría lo más probable que me alcanzaría y lo peor no había ni un alma cerca

-Aléjate o te golpeare-sabía que era fuerte por lo menos un ojo morado y un poco de sangre si le sacaba

-La niña amenazadora, eso me gusta, vamos muñeca te divertirás-al retroceder choque contra una pared, no había escapatoria

-Hey zopenco, aléjate de esa joven-la voz se me hacia conocida, venía detrás de aquel sujeto

-No estorbes-el castaño miró atrás de él para notar aquella persona-¿De nuevo tu? Que molesto eres, aunque eso quiere decir que esta chica es una zorra si tiene dos novios-me molesto tanto, lo iba a golpear fuertemente pero aquel sujeto se me adelanto, le dio un fuerte puñetazo tirándolo cerca de mis pies

-Hmp, no deberías hablar así de una mujer-mire a mi salvador quien se sorprendió al verme ahí-¿Haruno?

-Sasuke, gracias-se acercó a mí y tomo de mi mano

-Vámonos de aquí molestia-suspire, tome mi mochila mirando al castaño que parecía inconsciente por el fuerte golpe

-Parece que siempre eres mi salvador

-Por favor no te disculpes-me reí por su comentario

-Gracias Sasuke pero ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Fui a ver un amigo que vive por ese lugar ¿tu no deberías estar en tu casa?

-La verdad me quede más de lo esperado en la biblioteca-llegamos a mi casa, me dejo enfrente de ella-De nuevo gracias, Sasuke

-Un placer molestia-hablo con sarcasmo a lo que sin pensar le di un golpe en su brazo-¡Au! Eso dolió-le saque la lengua e hizo esa sonrisa ladina, se despidió con la mano dejándome sola

* * *

-Estas inesperadamente callada, Sakura-chan-mire a Hinata quien me miraba preocupada

-No has comido nada, solo has estado jugando con la comida ¿te sientes mal fea?-negué rápidamente

-Perdonen la tardanza, acabamos de salir de un examen algo difícil-mire al grupo de los mayores que se sentaban con nosotros como siempre. Me la pase callada aun no superaba mi metida de pata en el ensayo con Itachi, las clases se reanudaron yendo directamente al taller de teatro

-¿Irán al rato?-pregunto mi amiga ojiazul

-Tengo que curiosidad por él, la obra de Neji-nii-san

-Iremos a apoyar a los cuatro, me muero por ver sus obras de arte

-Yo que llevo conociendo un poco más a Deidara y Konan son excelentes y ni que decir de mi primo y de Sai

-Hmp, en eso tiene razón, Sai es bueno en lo que hace al igual que Hyuga

-Sai es bueno, en la secundaria gano el primer lugar en pintura a nivel estatal ¡Dattebayo!-siguieron platicando hasta que Ino me jalo alejándome de ellos

-A ver frentona, toda la mañana has estado sumamente ida ¿Qué tienes?

-Ino ayer dije algo que no debía-me vio con los ojos abiertos. Cuando iba a interrogarme, la maestra comenzó a hablar

-Chicos quiero que pasen al frente Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga y Karin Moriyama, ensayemos la escena 11-las nombradas pasaron al frente para comenzar a leer el libreto

-Naoko-chan ¿Qué es lo que tienes?-preguntó Ino a la pelirroja Karin

-Natsume-chan es Ryuji-kun, él ha estado algo distante conmigo, siento que me ha dejado de querer

-No digas tonterías Naoko-chan, si Kurei-kun te ama-Hinata le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-Risa-chan tiene razón, su amor es tan obvio que se ve a kilómetros a la redonda

-No sé chicas, tal vez sean ideas mías, solo espero equivocarme, en este tiempo Ryuji-kun se ha vuelto muy especial para mi

-Todo estará bien Naoko-chan

-Siguiente escena por favor-anuncio la maestra, Naruto e Itachi pasaron al frente

-¡Hey Ryuji! Tienes cara de idiota-Naruto paso su mano delante de Itachi

-¿Ah? Haru ¿Qué pasa?

-Hey Nii-san pareces un zombie ¿seguro estas bien? Llevas algunas semanas así, en ese estado

-No es nada Haru, mejor dime ¿qué tal la escuela?

-Todo tranquilo, ayer tuvimos un examen pero me fue bien gracias a las asesorías de Meilin-chan

-¿Sasaki-san?-Itachi miró serio a Naruto a lo que el rubio asintió emocionado

-Sí, es una excelente tutora, me alegra que sea mi amiga aunque no me caiga bien Tanaka-san, aquel que es su mejor amigo desde jardín de niños

-Pensé que ella no había ido a la escuela todos estos días

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Antes la veía más seguido en la escuela y ahora no

-Tal vez no se han visto por casualidad-se encogió de hombros

-Sak-Sasaki-san-se corrigió rápidamente Itachi, por un momento pensé que diría mi nombre-¿Sabes si está enamorada de alguien?

-Mm no se decirte nii-san, nunca hablamos de eso, tal vez Tanaka-san lo sepa. Es su mejor amigo por algo ¿no?-Itachi asintió quedando pensativo-¿Por qué el interés Nii-san?

-Por-Por nada, vamos a comer Haru, muero de hambre-termino la escena así seguimos ensayando otras hasta que termino la clase. Después de eso el término de las clases paso, me iría con Tenten, Ino y Hinata ya que daríamos un paseo por el parque

-Sakura-chan-miramos atrás de nosotras el rubio hiperactivo venia corriendo

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-El teme me pidió que te recordara lo del trabajo-asentí en su dirección

-Gracias Naruto-se despidió con la mano y se fue hacia el lado contrario de nosotras. Entre pláticas y risas pasó nuestra tarde, nos dirigirnos a nuestras casas para después vernos en la escuela y ver la exposición de nuestros amigos

-Pensé que tendría que esperar años por ti-le di un ligero golpe a Sasori una vez salí de mi casa-La espera valió la pena, te ves hermosa-guiño un ojo a lo que reía, venia vestida con un blusón blanco acompañado de unos mayones negros y unas botas gises, encima del blusón un suéter largo del mismo color que las botas, un listón blanco adornando mi cabello en forma de diadema

-Tu también no te quedas atrás-venia con una playera blanca encima de ella una camisa roja abierta, pantalón negro con zapatos a juego-¿Nos vamos?

-Después de usted dulce princesa-me abrió la puerta del copiloto, llegamos a la escuela donde ya estaban nuestros amigos esperando

-¡Hey chicos por aquí!-el grito de Naruto era inconfundible, llegamos donde estaban casi todos, ya que faltaba la presencia de Sai, Ino, Itachi, Sasuke, Konan y Nagato

-¿Los demás donde se encuentran?-pregunto mi pelirrojo acompañante

-Sai e Ino estaban mirando el cuadro que hizo el pelinegro, Itachi está con Konan y Nagato mirando la obra de arte de la azulita y Sasuke no sabemos-contesto con simpleza Kisame hacia nosotros

-Yo los espere a ustedes para llevarlos a mirar mi escultura-Deidara sonrió guiándonos hacia su obra de arte, la cual era hermosa, era un ángel con sus rasgos perfectamente perfilados sus alas eran grandes y llenas de detalle, su rostro era angelical de una niña de ocho o tal vez diez años de edad

-Es hermosa Deidara-san

-Gracias Hinata

-Te quedo sensacional ¡Dattebayo!

-Me siento feliz que les haya gustado mi trabajo, fue hecho especialmente de arcilla-después de mirar su obra de arte fuimos a mirar el de Konan quien había trabajado el mármol, su figura era de un joven cabalgando a caballo al igual que el de Deidara los detalles estaban bien elaborados. Seguimos por la exposición había miles de buenos trabajos, llegamos al cuadro de Neji un bello paisaje donde la mitad estaba pintado la estación de invierno y la otra en verano uniéndolas armoniosamente, encontramos a Sai e Ino, el de Sai eran dos enamorados paseando en un parque con la luz de la luna y las estrellas cubriéndolos

-¡Teme!-miramos a Sasuke que venía acompañado por un chico peli naranja bastante alto con ojos café claro. Vestía una camisa negra con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros, Sasuke venía con un suerte cerrado color rojo cenizo debajo se podía ver una playera negra pantalón gris y tenis negros-¿Quién es él?

-Buenas noches, soy Juugo Ryuchi amigo de Sasuke-nos presentamos y lo saludamos

-Estaba mirando la pintura de Juugo en lo que esperaba al idiota de Suigetsu

-¡A quien le dices idiota!-miramos a un peliblanco llegar al lado de una pelirroja

-Hmp

-Como siempre tan conversador, Sasuke-la pelirroja le hablo muy familiarmente a lo que nos sorprendió a la mayoría, ya que en el taller ni se dirigían una mirada

-Como digas Karin

-Oigan no empiecen cubito y zanahoria, cálmense. Oye Juugo muéstranos-Sasuke nos miró a todos esperando que lo siguiéramos. Llegamos al cuadro de Juugo-kun, era un hermoso paisaje con un azul cielo y nubes que parecían de algodón, el pasto verde lleno de vida, las montañas que lo cubrían los arboles que había todo se veía tan real

-Es hermoso Juugo-kun-alabe con sinceridad en mi voz

-Muchas gracias Haruno-san

-Bien hecho Juugo, te quedo sensacional-Suigetsu le dio unas cuantas palmadas al peli naranja

-Me encanto, de verdad Juugo-Karin le sonrió al peli naranja

-Parece que siempre nos encontraremos ¿no es así?-miramos a la derecha, donde Sasori miraba a un peliblanco con lentes quien sonreía feliz

-Así parece Sasori, es un gusto verlos

-Si no te conociera Kabuto, diría que no sigues por todos lados-la sonrisa de Sasori era forzada se me hizo raro mirarlo de esa manera

-No tiene que ver, como tal vez ya no recuerdes mis padres son dueños del museo de la ciudad así que como ellos vine a admirar las obras de arte de la escuela Konoha, si me disculpan tengo que seguir con mi recorrido-se despidió de la mano, mire a Sasori quien tenía las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños

-¿Sasori?-Konan se acerco y le toco el hombro a lo que el pelirrojo se sobresalto

-Perdón, pensé en algunas cosas sin sentido-la noche siguió su curso. Al día siguiente las horas pasaron rápidamente, Sasuke fue por mí hasta mi casa. Después de llegar a la de él nos encerramos en su cuarto para hacer el trabajo, su cuarto era amplio cortinas largas hasta el piso cubriendo las ventanas, las paredes pintados de un tenue azul, una cama en medio de la habitación enfrente una televisión plasma, arriba de ella una repisa con las consolas y algunas fotos, al lado de esta pegada a la pared una estantería con muchos discos y algunos libros, al frente de esta una mesa mediana donde estaba su laptop y una bocinas, al lado de la cama su buro y del otro lado un closet grande color café

-¿Todo bien?-me vio arrogante al notar que inspeccionaba su cuarto, me sonroje al verme descubierta

-Baka

-¿Cómo dijiste Haruno?-su sonrisa se amplió, después llego la risa. Comenzamos el trabajo, llegamos a la mitad ya que era bastante extenso

-Es hora de cenar-se escucho la voz de Itachi del otro lado de la puerta causando mi nerviosismo, desde que había llegado a la casa Uchiha no lo había visto para nada

-Hmp, vamos Haruno-ambos salimos de su cuarto, me sentía algo nerviosa por ver a los padres de los Uchiha creo que siempre actuamos raros la primera vez que conoces a los padres de tus amigo. Sasuke me indico donde sentarme, a lo que lo seguí, estaba a su lado y frente a Itachi. Salió de la puerta de la cocina una señora un poco alta, del mismo color de piel que los Uchiha su cabello era largo le llegaba a la espalda de un obscuro azulado, sus ojos negros como la noche, Sasuke tenía un gran parecido a ella

-Buenas noches, soy Mikoto Uchiha-su madre en verdad era hermosa

-Bu…buenas noches, s-soy Sakura Haruno-me sentía muy nerviosa

-Que bonito nombre y eres muy hermosa-me sonroje por su comentario-Te puedo preguntar algo-asentí hacia ella quien me sonrió cálidamente-¿Eres la novia de Sasu-chan?-me sonroje aun mas, mire reojo como un chorro de agua salía disparado empapando la mesa

-¡Mamá!-mire a Sasuke quien estaba completamente rojo como un tomate

-Eres un asqueroso ototo, mira que empapar con tus gérmenes la mesa

-Perdona Sasu-chan pero es una chica muy hermosa y es raro que traigas una chica a casa

-Vino por un trabajo, es por eso

-Ya veo-se sostuvo la barbilla con su mano y nos sonrió-Lo pensé ya que a la única que habías traído a la casa era a ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si, Karin-san-me sorprendí cuando escuche eso, era demasiado para ser coincidencia ¿ellos se conocían?

-Hmp, eso no viene al caso

-Bueno, serviré la cena ¿me ayudas Itachi?-el nombrado se paro y se adentro a la cocina con su mamá. Mire mis manos nerviosa, me había avergonzado su pregunta pero hubiera sido peor si se hubiera referido a Itachi

-Perdona a mi madre, a veces dice cosas sin sentido-suspiro limpiando la mesa con una servilleta, lo mire y negué con la cabeza para después sonreírle

-No te preocupes-sirvieron la comida y se sentaron a la mesa. Note que había un plato en la cabecera suponía que era para el padre de ellos, al poco rato escuche la puerta principal cerrarse

-Ya estoy en casa

-Bienvenido a casa querido-la señora Uchiha se paro para saludar a su esposo, él al estar enfrente de su lugar y notar mi presencia me saludo

-Buenas noches-tenía su cabello largo hasta el cuello, de color castaño y ojos negros era alto, tenía más parecido su hijo Itachi-Fugaku Uchiha

-Buenas noches, Sakura Haruno-hice una reverencia sintiéndome más nerviosa que con su mama, sus rasgos se veían más serios que el mismo Sasuke, se sentó a la mesa en cuanto la señora Uchiha le sirvió la comida, la cena paso en algo de silencio hasta que el señor Uchiha interrumpió

-¿Cómo van las clases Itachi?

-Bien padre, comenzaron algunos exámenes a los cuales ya aprobé-el tono serio de Itachi era raro para mi, ya que casi nunca lo escuchaba de ese modo

-Mu bien hecho hijo, me siento orgulloso de ti, espero que sea lo mismo contigo Sasuke y apruebes con notas altas tus exámenes justo como tu hermano-note como Sasuke se tenso apretando un poco los puños

-Así será padre-el tono de Sasuke no me gusto para nada, no era el tono arrogante de siempre, si no uno serio, un poco doloroso

-Sa-Sasuke es uno de los mejores promedios del salón-solté de repente, sentí la mirada de mis acompañantes en mi haciéndome sonrojar y ponerme nerviosa ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-Me alegro que sea así, entonces solo mantente así Sasuke-su padre había suavizado un poco su tono de voz. La cena paso sin mayor percance, regresamos al cuarto de Sasuke para ir por mis cosas, al otro día regresaría para terminar el trabajo. Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa en su carro, el trayecto lo hicimos en silencio aparco enfrente de mi casa, cuando me disponía a bajar tomo de mi brazo

-Gracias Sakura por lo de hace rato-era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, le sonreí cálidamente

-No agradezcas Sasuke, es la verdad, aparte… es porque eres un Uchiha-use su tono arrogante cuando hablaba de sí mismo a lo que sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que me alegro

-Exacto Sakura, porque soy un Uchiha-ese tono arrogante acompañado de esa sonrisa, me hizo sentir feliz-Nos vemos mañana, pasare por ti a la misma hora- al otro día seguimos con el trabajo para tenerlo listo antes de la fecha acordada

-Tengo mucha sed-suspire estirándome en mi lugar

-¿Quieres agua? O ¿refresco?-le sonreí cuando escuche sus opciones

-Refresco por favor

-Tendríamos que ir a la tienda por él, ya que no hay en la casa-casi me caigo de la silla, lo mire molesta-¿Qué? Yo no te dije que tuviera, solo te pregunte si querías-suspire fastidiada, salimos de la casa para ir a comprar los refrescos, me compro algunas golosinas a lo que me sentía realmente feliz

-Gracias Sasuke por comprarme esto pero debiste dejar que lo pagara yo

-Hmp molestia, acepta cuando alguien está siendo amable contigo-rodee los ojos, así era Sasuke Uchiha. Al llegar a la puerta note que estaba un poco abierta se me hizo raro, ya iba a entrar cuando escuche una voz familiar

-¿Así que te lo conto ella?-era Sasori jamás podría confundir su voz, ya iba a entrar emocionada a saludarlo hasta que escuche unas palabras de él que frenaron mi paso-Con tu pregunta con respecto a que sentí ese día, déjame pensarlo

-Vamos Sasori, se sincero no es como que quiera hacerte sentir fatal por recordar cosas demasiado dolorosas pero pienso que si llevas tanto guardando ese tipo de sentimientos, te irán consumiendo poco a poco, somos amigos podemos contarnos cualquier cosa

-El único que sabe de este asunto es Deidara, ya que al notar la foto de Hikari-chan pregunto por ella y esa vez no me pude zafar-escuche como suspiro pesadamente-La culpe a ella

-¿De quién hablas?

-A Sakura, la culpe por la muerte de Hikari-chan-sentí que el peso del mundo caía sobre mi-La odie porque sentí que no cuido de ella como debía al ser la mayor-quede en shock tirando las cosas de mis manos. Salí corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos, solo corrí no queriendo saber nada mas, queriendo alejarme de ese dolor que aprisionaba mi corazón, queriendo evitar la realidad…mi corazón había sido roto

* * *

Bueno Itachi aun no dice nada de la confesion ¿sera que penso que formaba parte de la obra? ¿Como reaccionara Sasori cuando sepa que Sakura lo escucho? ¿que hara ahora nuestra pelirrosa con esta triste verdad? esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo XD no es en serio, en el siguiente sabran, espero haya sido de su gusto. Esperare por sus comentarios, preguntas sugerencias, sin mas por el momento nos leemos pronto =D


	9. La verdadera razón

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es de mi pertenencia. Notas al final

* * *

Capitulo 9

** La verdadera razón**

Seguí corriendo lo que me daban las piernas con las lágrimas empapando mis mejillas, lo sabía, sabía que en el fondo de su corazón él me odiaba, era obvio. Era su hermana y yo no hice nada, intente ocupar un lugar que no me pertenecía, para que él no estuviera solo y no fuera tanto su sufrimiento y él me odiaba, tal vez hubiera preferido que Hikari-chan estuviera viva y no yo

-Hey espera ¿Qué pasa?-sujetaron mi brazo deteniendo mi trayecto

-Déjame sola

-No hasta que me expliques que tienes-comencé a sollozar a lo que él me abrazo, mi cara estaba en su pecho, mis manos estabas atrapadas entre su pecho y mi cuerpo-¿Quieres hablarlo?-negué con la cabeza. Después de un tiempo me tranquilice, nos sentamos en una banca cercana que había, al notarlo estábamos en un parque, corrí tanto que ni mire hacia donde iba

-Se que no te gusta que lo haga pero perdona por tener que verme así-suspiró, ya que a él no le gustaba que me disculpara por todo

-Sakura no lo hagas, no sé porque estés así pero no te disculpes ¿quieres?

-Hikari-chan-comencé a hablar a lo que me observó atento-Era la hermana de Sasori, ella murió atropellada por un auto-sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, le explique mi culpa, lo que le dije ese día a la pequeña Hikari-chan, mis miedos, el que Sasori me odiara y que había confirmado, Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-No creo que sea así Sakura, pienso que te adelantas a los hechos

-Tú lo escuchaste Sasuke-las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de nuevo por mis ojos

-Hmp molestia-con su pulgar comenzó a limpiarlas con delicadeza-No creo que sea así, Sasori te quiere. Eres más que su prima, eres su hermana, tanto como Hinata lo es para mí

-No creo que sea así-me abrazo fuertemente, mi vista se obstruyo por su pecho ya que de nuevo mi cara estaba en esa posición

-Créeme Sakura, es así, nadie podría odiarte es imposible-me sorprendí por sus palabras le iba a contestar algo cuando sentí como se tenso-Hmp, dobe

-¿Sakura? ¿Sasuke?-me separe de él para mirar a quien nos había nombrado

-Ino, Naruto ¿Qué hacen aquí?-efectivamente los dos rubios estaban parados enfrente de nosotros con un montón de libros en sus manos

-Fuimos a la biblioteca que está cerca de aquí ¿y ustedes?-señalo mirándonos con picardía causando un leve sonrojo en nuestros rostros-Sakura ¿estabas llorando?-reí nerviosa, odiaba que Ino se percatara rápido de ciertas cosas

-¡Que le hiciste teme!-Naruto dejo los libros que traía de lado para mirar amenazadoramente a Sasuke

-Hmp, nada dobe

-No te creo, Sakura-chan ¿Qué te hizo este pedazo de animal?-me miró tiernamente a lo que le sonreí

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-el tono amenazador de Sasuke sonaba tan siniestro que daba miedo

-Pedazo de animal, teme sordo

-Dobe idiota

-Teme

-Dobe

-¡Teme!-Naruto veía desafiadoramente a Sasuke quien se había parado de la banca para mirarlo de la misma manera

-¡Usuratonkachi!-me comencé a reír por su pelea a lo que me miraron interrogantes y luego sonrieron

-Me alegra verte reír-comentó Sasuke, pare mi risa y lo mire curiosa, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho carraspeo varias veces-Porque ya me había chocado que mojaras mi playera con tus lágrimas-infle mis cachetes en señal de berrinche

-Baka

-¿Cómo dijiste?-ahora fue el turno de Ino y Naruto para reír, después de las risas, nos despedimos ya que les habíamos explicado que habíamos salido a despejarnos por el trabajo e inventando la excusa que había llorado porque había recordado a mi abuelo fallecido a lo que Ino no se veía muy convencida

-Hey Sasuke-íbamos de regreso a su casa para terminar el trabajo, él iba unos pasos delante de mí, se freno mas no volteo a verme-Gracias por todo-aunque no sabía porque le había dicho cosas tan personales precisamente a él, porque no llevábamos una muy buena relación de amigos que dijéramos pero lo hice y me había alegrado por eso

-Hmp molestia-sonreí al escucharlo y rápidamente lo alcance. Una vez en la casa seguimos el trabajo antes de la cena ya habíamos acabado, me despedí de sus padres y la señora Uchiha me pidió que los visitara pronto a lo que asentí

-Te iré a dejar-acepte la propuesta de Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Yo manejo-miramos a Itachi quien se acercaba a nosotros

-Hmp ¿Por qué? Yo iré, no tu

-Necesito ir por unas cosas en dirección a la casa de Sakura, así que pensaba llevarla pero puedes ir Ototo

-Hmp-Sasuke entro conmigo al carro en los asientos de atrás, se me hizo extraño ya que siempre iba en el del copiloto

-Por cierto-una vez dentro del carro Itachi, comenzó a conducir y mirándonos por el retrovisor-Para la otra compren unas papas también, el refresco de naranja estuvo bien ya que es mi favorito-ambos nos tensamos, también me sonroje levemente porque el de naranja era el mío

-Hmp-fue lo único que se "dijo" de eso. Al llegar al frente de mi casa me despedí de ellos y baje del carro para ir hacia mi casa. A la mañana siguiente me aliste para ir a la escuela caminando, no quería ver a Sasori; las clases pasaron normal tuvimos hora libre ya en el almuerzo me refugie de nuevo en la biblioteca para mi suerte me acompaño Hinata. En la salida nos quedamos platicando en la entrada de la escuela y para mi mala suerte el grupo de Sasori acaba de salir y se acercaron a nosotros

-Chicos les comentaba a los otros que fuéramos a nadar el fin de semana ¿Qué dicen?-la sonrisa de Kisame era enorme

-Me parece una estupenda idea-Neji secundo al peli azul

-Ya tenemos planes para el fin de semana-sonrió Konan a nosotros, Sasori se acercó a mí y me abrazo

-¿Mucha tarea?-me sonrió a lo que mire al piso y asentí triste-¿Sakura?

-Sakura mañana traeré el trabajo que hicimos-mire a Sasuke quien me miraba serio y después a Sasori

-Oye Sasori ¿no es tu amigo el que está allí?-miramos donde señalaba Deidara, había un peliblanco con algunas personas que después de despedirse notó nuestra presencia y se acercó a saludarnos, me separe de Sasori para saludarlo

-Kabuto-kun ¿Qué haciendo por aquí?

-Vine a hacer el papeleo para las obras que serán puestas en el museo

-¿Ya escogieron algunas?-Ino estaba entusiasmada mirando a Sai con una gran sonrisa

-Así es, mañana se les avisara cuales fueron

-Me alegro-le sonreí a lo que le correspondió

-Oye Sakura-chan escuche que participaras en una obra y eres de los personajes principales-asentí a lo que él me iba a dar la mano para felicitarme pero Sasori se colocó en medio de los dos

-¡Aléjate de ella!-su tono de amenaza causo un escalofrió en mi espalda

-¿Por qué te pones así Sasori? Solo la iba a felicitar-le sonrió amable, Sasori lo miraba con enojo, no entendí el porqué del comportamiento de mi primo

-No sé porque regresaste pero no dejare que la dañes

-¿Yo Sasori?-Kabuto-kun lo miró sorprendido a lo cual yo lo mire interrogante, algo estaba pasando por algo el problema ¿Qué era eso?-Pienso que él que la ha lastimado eres tu

-Jamás la lastimaría-nuestros amigos veían interrogantes la escena, entendían tan poco como yo que sucedía

-¿No Sasori? Quien fue el que había dicho cosas horribles de Sakura-chan

-¡Cállate!-el tono de Sasori se elevo demasiado haciendo que varios estudiantes miraran en nuestra dirección

-¿Qué quieres que calle Sasori? ¿El hecho de que odiabas a Sakura-chan o que la culpaste del accidente de Hikari-chan?-me tense al escuchar eso de Kabuto-kun

-Hey, ya basta-Itachi intento frenar lo que estaba pasando

-Porque no le dices Sasori, que no podías mirarla sin dejar de culparla por lo que le había pasado a tu hermana-vi la sorpresa de mis amigos ya que no sabían que Sasori tenía una hermana

-Cállate o te parto la cara-mi primo tomo del cuello de la camisa a Kabuto-kun mirándolo con odio, comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás debido a la conmoción que en esos momentos sentía

-Vamos Sasori, nunca le dijiste esas cosas que guardaste en tu interior a Sakura-chan

-¡Eso fue tu culpa desgraciado!

-Sasori para-Nagato y Deidara intentaron separarlos ya que si Sasori lo golpeaba enfrente de la escuela y con el uniforme puesto lo suspendería, al poco rato pudieron soltarlos

-Siento tristeza por Sakura-chan creyendo que en verdad la querías-eso fue como una daga en mi corazón, mis ojos se comenzaron a empeñar debido a las lágrimas contenidas

-Sakura-Ino se acercó a mí para tomarme del brazo-No lo escuches, no es verdad

-¿Sakura-chan?-mire a Hinata quien se veía preocupada como cada uno de los presentes

-Perdona Sakura-chan que te hayas enterado de esta manera pero así es la realidad-se despidió con una reverencia dejándonos solos. Sasori me vio serio y se acercó a mí con cara de dolor

-Sakura lo que dijo no es verdad-me moleste demasiado, me intento abrazar a lo que le di una cachetada

-¡No te me acerques!

-¡Sakura!-el grito de espanto de Ino no pasó desapercibido para mí

-Sakura-Sasori se tomo la mejilla mirándome triste

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Crees que no te escuche cuando le dijiste todo eso ayer a Itachi?-me vio sorprendido al igual que Itachi-¡Eres un cobarde! No quiero verte Sasori ¡Te odio!-corrí hacia mi casa dejando derramarse las lagrimas por mis mejillas. Al llegar me tape con la almohada comenzando a llorar amargamente. Sabía que Sasori tenía esos pensamientos y sentimientos hacia mí….

-Sakura querida-sentí que alguien me movía levemente-Cariño es hora de comer

-No tengo hambre-al parecer me había quedado dormida, seguía con la cara tapada y la cara empapada debido a mis lagrimas

-Está bien hija, te dejare la comida en el microondas para que te la calientes cuando tengas hambre-me dio un beso en mi cabello y salió de mi habitación. Al cabo de un rato mi celular comenzó a sonar lo conteste esperando que no fuera Sasori

-¿_Bueno Sakura?-_al escuchar esa voz me levante sobresaltada de mi cama-_Perdona por molestarte, quería preguntare si nos podemos ver en la plaza para que pueda ensayar la obra contigo, si no es problema alguno para ti-_me quede sin habla, la ultima vez, me le había declarado sin querer, es mas ni sabía con exactitud mis sentimientos y ahora…-_¿Sakura?_

_-_Ah…si Itachi, como en una hora ¿estará bien?-¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone le diría que no para evitarme una idiotez de mí parte

-_Me parece bien Sakura, nos vemos en la entrada de la plaza-_colgó la llamada, me levante para enjuagarme varias veces la cara, mis ojos no se veían tan hinchados para mi suerte. Me cambie poniéndome un short negro junto con una playera roja de tirantes y zapatos con leve tacón color rojo, tome un taxi hacia la plaza. Había llegado temprano así que di una vuelta por ella, llegue a la librería cerca de donde había encontrado a Itachi esa vez, me comencé a reír por el recuerdo-¿Te ríes sola Sakura?

-Itachi-mire rápidamente a la persona que estaba detrás de mí

-Pensé que habíamos quedado en la entrada

-Llegue temprano y quise dar una vuelta

-Yo también y por extraño que parezca mis pies me trajeron hasta acá- sonrió encantadoramente haciendo mi corazón latir como loco

-Por ahí hay unas mesas ¿te parece si ensayamos aquí? –él asintió sentadose delante mío-¿Qué escena quieres practicar?

-La escena 15, la verdad no me sale nada bien

-¿Por qué?

-Sale muy forzado

-De acuerdo-saque mi libreto para empezar a buscar la escena

-Sakura con respecto a Sasori-me tense ante la mención del nombre

-No quiero hablar de él, Itachi

-Solo escúchame-me cruce de brazos para mirarlo molesta-¿Qué tanto escuchaste ayer de nuestra platica?

-Lo suficiente para comprobar que es cierto lo que dijo Kabuto-kun-negó con la cabeza varias veces, alce las cejas por ese gesto en él

-Ayer saque el tema con Sasori porque me quede pensando en la vez que lo hablamos tu y yo, no es bueno guardar ese tipo de sentimientos así que decidí hablarlo con él, le pregunte que me dijera con sinceridad que era lo que había sentido aquella vez, él me dijo que te culpo a ti-mire mis manos con tristeza, el saberlo y me lo volvieran a recordar aumentaba mi dolor-Por un momento te odio porque pensó que tu debiste cuidarla mejor

-Para por favor-suplique intentando frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse

-Termina de escucharme-suspiró y retomo la charla-El me dijo que eso fue al momento porque en si el coraje que tenia era contra él mismo porque no estuvo ahí para cuidarlas. Él había preferido ir a jugar con su equipo que quedarse con ustedes, temió lo peor no solo perder a Hikari-chan si no también a ti-lo mire sorprendida, quería creerle pero era imposible con lo que había dicho Kabuto-kun-Él no lloro nunca frente a ti porque temía que si lo hacía te sintieras mal, triste, deprimida, más de lo que dice que te vio por esas épocas

-Quisiera creer en lo que dices Itachi pero simplemente no puedo, lo que dijo Kabuto-kun, si no fuera verdad Sasori no se habría alterado así

-Eso tiene una razón de ser-lo mire ladeando mi cabeza al no entender-Cuando por primera vez se apareció frente a nosotros note que Sasori actuó protectoramente, intentando alejarte de él, cada que lo veíamos se tensaba o cambiaba algo en él-recordé cada una de esas veces y era verdad Sasori cambiaba a pesar que él era su amigo ¿no?-Le pregunte acerca de eso y me comento que Kabuto le metió ideas en contra tuya, acrecentando los sentimientos negativos por ti-abrí mis ojos de par en par a lo que me rebelo-Le decía que era tu culpa, que si no fuera por ti Hikari-chan estaría viva y al principio Sasori le creyó y cayó en su juego, cuando hablo con su tía Tsunade-san ella le dijo que su supuesto amigo le quería hacer daño a él, que era mentira todo lo que le decía Kabuto, cuando lo entendió se alejo de él pensando que quería dañarte a ti

-Eso no puede ser ¿Qué razón tendría para querer dañarme?

-Ni el mismo Sasori lo sabe, por eso actuó de esa manera pero Kabuto al decir eso hoy, frente a ti, sabía que tendría ese efecto y Sasori no iba a poder hablar contigo tranquilamente si Kabuto seguía atacando de esa manera-coloque mis manos frente a mi cara tapándola, no sabía que sentir, estaba confundida…si fuera cierto ¿Por qué lastimarme?

-Si es verdad, fui una completa idiota con Sasori-sentí el calor de sus manos sobre las mías, me las aparto suavemente y me sonrió

-No te digas así Sakura, era normal tu reacción

-Sasori de verdad debería odiarme, hacerle eso…causarle más dolor

-Él te ama como su pequeña hermanita, jamás te odiaría-aun mis manos estaban atrapadas por las de él, comencé a sonrojarme evitando mirarlo

-Gracias Itachi, siempre estás ahí para animarme

-Para eso estoy Sakura, para eso estaré siempre-me soltó lentamente-Bueno, ensayemos ¿te parece?

-Muy bien me decías que la escena 15-me puse tensa al mirar cual era, me tocaba hablar a mi primero, inhale y exhale repetidas veces procurando que no se diera cuenta-Entonces ¿para qué me llamaste Kurei-san?

-Sasaki-san siento que me has estado evitando todas estas semanas

-¿Yo?-me señale fingiendo inocencia-Para nada, siempre dices cosas como esa y no es verdad, solo que tengo miles de actividades por realizar

-Ya veo Sasaki-san con respecto a lo de la otra vez-esa frase tenía un doble significado para mi poniéndome roja

-Te lo dije Kurei-san, Haru-kun no es el mejor pero mejorara ya lo ha hecho

-Mm…si, por las tutorías que le has dado

-¿Ves? No todo está perdido

-¿Sabes que eh notado? no de ahora, si no de hace tiempo, solo que se ha hecho más latente esta semana

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me molesta el hecho de que a Haru le digas por su nombre y a mí por el apellido-lo mire sorprendida

-Eres mi mayor, por respeto debe ser así

-Tonterías Sasaki-san solo te llevo un año, puedes decirme por mi nombre sería muy bueno para mi

-Prometo que lo hare-desvié mi mirada para evitar verlo y notara lo nerviosa que estaba

-De lo que quería hablarte era de algo muy importante

-Dime, soy toda oídos

-La verdad es que si no hubieras dicho lo que me dijiste, hubiera estado aun cegado, negando lo que en verdad siento-me comencé a poner más nerviosa jugando con mis manos, aunque era una simple escena, lo sentía demasiado real

-No te logro entender esta vez

-Me gustas Sakura-voltee a verlo rápidamente, se mantenía serio, por mi nerviosismo comencé a reír, cosa que no venia escrita

-Te equivocaste Itachi es Sasaki-san, no Sakura-comencé a reír mas fuerte tomando mi estomago, él no se reía conmigo a lo que pare de reír, su mirada fija en mi comenzó a poner mis nervios de punta

-No me equivoque al decir el nombre-di un respingo en mi lugar-Tu me gustas, Sakura

* * *

¡Itachi ahora se le declaro! No lo esperaban ¿o si? *inserte risa malvada aqui* XD y tambien ya supimos fue un plan maqueavelico de Kabuto (dijo de su mamacita ¬¬") pero ¿porque precisamente contra Sakura? ¿Que respondera la pelirrosa de la declaracion de Itachi? ¿Se reconciliaran los primos? ¿Porque tengo hambre a estas horas de la madrugada? jajajja esto y mas proximamente ;)

* * *

**Próximo capitulo:**

* * *

-_¡Es trampa! Porque el teme con Sakura-chan_  
_-Fue al azar Naruto, no queda de otra_  
_-¿Y Nagato-kun?_  
_-El no está contado Hinata porque distraerá a Konan..._

* * *

_-Te ves muy nerviosa, eh frentona_

_-Cl-Claro que no, Ino-cerda_

_-Sakura estas sudando_  
_-¡Es que hace mucho calor Neji!...Sera mejor que vaya a tomar aire fresco...Soy una tonta_  
_-¿De quién huyes Sakura?_  
_-It-Itachi me asustaste..._

* * *

_-¡Eres un tonto!_

_-¡Eres una tonta tu! Meterte en la pelea ¿Qué estabas pensando?_  
_-Que no quería que te hiciera daño, tarado_  
_-Gracias pero no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente_  
_-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es algo tarde_

* * *

Hasta aqui los adelantos, esperare por sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias,gracias por pasar a leer nos leemos pronto =D


End file.
